Harry Potter and the Prophetic Dream
by tired mommy
Summary: Harry dreamed all seven Harry Potter books before starting Hogwarts. Will he be able to stop the events in the books from taking place?
1. Chapter 1

Harry awoke with a start. He felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness as he thought of all the people who lost their lives in the final battle against Voldermort. He doesn't even feel proud about killing Voldermort. Too many people died or suffered in the process. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Up," he heard Aunt Petunia yell.

Harry looked around. He was so relieved to see his familiar cupboard.

"What a strange dream," he thought.

"Are you up yet?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"I'm up," Harry called back.

Harry got up and walked to the kitchen. He was thinking of the strange dream he had and didn't even notice the horrible smell. He was relieved to see that he was almost eleven and that the dream that took him from shortly before his eleventh birthday until the defeat of Voldermort was only a dream. He wouldn't have minded the magical aspect or meeting his parents' friends, but he was happy he didn't have to worry about losing anyone else.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Make Dudley get it."

"Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Harry avoided the stick and went to get the mail. When he saw a letter addressed to him, he was suddenly reminded of his dream. He realized that he was now being given the opportunity to save as many people as possible. He handed out the mail and started opening his letter. He wasn't surprised or disappointed when Uncle Vernon took it away. He left Dudley eavesdropping by the door while he went to the living room to try to think of a plan.

When Uncle Vernon told Harry to move his things upstairs to Dudley's second room, Harry did it quietly. When Dudley started a tantrum, Harry tried to calmly explain the situation to him.

"Your parents are scared now," Harry said. "The letter for me was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Your parents are scared that whoever sent the letter will make trouble for them, so they moved me to your room. Once the situation in the letter is dealt with, you will probably get the room back."

Dudley reluctantly accepted the explanation.

Harry watched the week unfold as it did in his dream, minus Dudley's behaviors. He made no effort to try to read his letters and watched in amusement as his uncle did everything he could to stop them. It was on Harry's birthday, in the cabin in the lake, that Harry was ready to take part in the events.

Harry watched Hagrid knock down the door and put it back up.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? Its not been an easy journey."

"Sorry," Harry said. "We couldn't get the fire going."

"Here's Harry!" Hagrid said. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

Uncle Vernon demanded that Hagrid leave. Harry watched Hagrid break the gun.

"Anyway Harry," he said, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here. I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

Harry looked at the birthday cake and said, "Thank you so much! It was so kind of you to remember my birthday!"

He asked Uncle Vernon if they have a knife so he could cut the cake. Meanwhile, Hagrid got to work on the fire. Harry enjoyed the sausages that Hagrid made. After Harry finished eating, Hagrid said, "I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter."

As he handed the letter to Harry, Uncle Vernon sprung into action. Harry quickly opened and read the letter while Hagrid argued with Uncle Vernon. Harry did not ask Hagrid any questions and waited and watched until Hagrid finally gave Dudley his pig tail. When the Dursleys finally left the room, Harry asked Hagrid where he could buy supplies and Hagrid said they will go tomorrow.

In the morning, Harry eagerly let the owl in and asked Hagrid what the owl wants. When Hagrid said to pay him with money from his pocket, Harry did without asking questions. Harry was silent the whole way to Diagon Alley. He stood quietly when the whole Leaky Caldron made a huge deal over him. He didn't ask any questions at Gringotts when he removed money from his vault.

It was at Madam Malkin's that Harry realized it is time to act. He looked at Draco and decided that as much as he dislikes him, he has to make friends with him in order to influence him to stay on the right side.

"Hello," Draco said. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry. "My name is Harry. What's yours?"

"Draco Malfoy," Draco answered. "What's your last name?"

Harry sighed. He knew what he had to do but hated having to do it.

"Potter," Harry answered.

"You're really Harry Potter?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately," Harry said, displaying his scar.

"You're joking!" exclaimed Draco.

"I wish I was," said Harry.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Draco asked.

"This is the third time you're asking me," Harry said. "You're lucky I didn't get my wand yet so I can't hex you."

Draco laughed.

"Which house do you reckon you'll be in?" he asked.

"Both my parents were in Gryffindor, so I'll probably end up there," said Harry.

"Bummer," said Draco. "I'm planning on being in Slytherin."

"My mum's best friend was in Slytherin," offered Harry. "They managed to stay best friends throughout their first five years of Hogwarts despite being in different houses. Do you know anyone else in our year?"

"A few people," said Draco. "Gryffindor is full of blood traitors. You don't want to end up there."

"Why is blood status important?" asked Harry.

"Muggle borns aren't as good as us," explained Draco.

"Actually, that's not true," Harry explained. "My mum was muggle born and she was best in her year. She was head girl. She's also the reason Voldermort was defeated when he tried to kill me. She made sure when she died, to do it in a way that he won't ever be able to touch me. I think it's a shame that people worry to much about silly things such as blood status, looks, money, or fame, instead of focusing on what's really important."

"Which is what?" asked Draco.

"Inside, we are all humans with feelings. We all have the same basic needs, similar wants, and a hope to have a successful life. If everyone would treat people the way they want to get treated, I wouldn't have been orphaned at such a young age," Harry said.

"I say, look at that man!" Draco said suddenly, pointing to Hagrid.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said quickly. "He was the one who went into my destroyed house, past my parents' dead bodies, and took me to my relatives. Otherwise, who knows how long I would have stood in my crib waiting to get rescued."

"You know what people say about him?" asked Draco.

"I don't really care what people say about him," said Harry. "He has feelings, just like everyone else, and he saved me when I was a baby. Besides, I never believe bad things I hear about people unless my life would be in danger."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Draco was finished and left the store with a cheerful, "See you at Hogwarts!"

After eating ice cream, Harry bought parchment, quills and ink. Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts. Harry was ready for step two of his plan.

At Flourish and Blotts, Harry got excited over almost every book. He found all his school books and started looking through a book on occlumency. When Hagrid tried to pull him away, Harry said he's buying it and started leafing through _Curses and Countercurses_. Hagrid stopped him after a few minutes and said that the book isn't for him. Harry reluctantly put it back before grabbing a copy of _New and Upcoming Potions_.

"That book would be too hard for a first year," Hagrid said.

"But look!" Harry exclaimed. "They have wolfsbane potion!"

"Are you a werewolf?" asked Hagrid with a smile.

"No, but its good to know how to make it in case I ever meet a werewolf."

Harry allowed Hagrid to put it back and went deeper into the store. Looking up, he saw a book called _How to Destroy a Horcrux_. He eagerly grabbed it and started reading it.

"How about you read your textbooks first," suggested Hagrid, taking the book away.

"Look!" Harry said. "There's _Quiddich Through the Ages_ and _How to care for your Broomstick_."

"The library in Hogwarts has all these books and more," Hagrid said.

Harry put on a show of great reluctance as he left with only his school books and the book about occlumency.

Harry thanked Hagrid excessively when Hagrid bought him an owl for his birthday. Next, they bought Harry's wand. Harry was very tired when he got back home, relieved that he had at least started his plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry spent the next month practicing occlumency and figuring out how to get rid of Voldermort the first night. He also read any part of his textbooks that he thought would help him.

On September 1st, Harry went to Kings Cross with his aunt, uncle and cousin. They left him between platforms nine and ten and watched him run through the barrier. He quickly took a compartment near the end of the train and struggled with his trunk until the Weasley twins helped him.

"Thanks," said Harry. He didn't really want to reveal his scar, but knew that Ron had to end up in his compartment, so he pushed away his sweaty hair and let the Weasley twins gawk at him. He knew Fred and George would tell his family that Harry was there and wasn't surprised when Ron entered the car.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out.

"Unfortunately," Harry said.

"And you really got?" continued Ron looking at Harry's forehead.

Harry pushed back his hair.

"So that's where you-know-who?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Do you remember it?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately," Harry said.

"Can you tell me?" asked Ron.

"I guess I should get used to telling people," Harry said. "I haven't mentioned it in ten years."

Harry took a deep breath and told himself that this was a stage rehearsal.

"I was sitting in the living room with my parents. My dad was making colorful sparks with his wand, and I was having fun watching him. All of sudden, my dad said, 'He's here. Take Harry and run. I'll try to hold him off.' My mum carried me to my bedroom and put me in the crib. She stood in front of the crib to block me. I heard my dad and Voldermort-

"You said his name!" Ron said.

"So?" asked Harry.

"Nobody says his name," Ron told him.

"I do," said Harry. "What do you think will happen if you say it? Do you think snatchers are going to come and carry you off to his headquarters?"

Ron shook his head. Harry continued the story.

"Anyway, I heard dad and Voldermort fight. Then Voldermort walked into my bedroom. My mother yelled, 'Not Harry!' Voldermort laughed and said, 'Stand aside, stupid woman.' My mother yelled again, 'Not Harry!' Voldermort laughed this horrible laugh and said, 'Avada Kedavra!' and my mother died. Voldermort looked at me and laughed again. He said 'Avada kedavra' again. I saw green light come out of his wand. It hit me and bounced off. There was green light all over the room. It hit Voldermort, and his body disappeared. All that was left was his soul and a piece of that blasted off and went flying. Voldermort ran out of the room."

"I wish you wouldn't say his name," Ron said.

"I just told you the story of how my parents died, and you're complaining that I used his name?" exclaimed Harry.

"I understand why you never told anyone," Ron said. "It must have been so scary to watch your mum die. Thank you for telling me."

"I heard you live with muggles," Ron said changing the subject. "What are they like?"

"Horrible," said Harry. "I wish I had a big, fun, magical family like yours."

"It's not so great," Ron said.

He listed his brothers and their accomplishments and how he's expected to do well, but if he does, nobody cares. He showed his pet rat, Scabbers. Harry made sure that Ron saw him look closely at Scabbers. When the food cart came, Harry bought tons of food and shared it with Ron. A while later, Neville walked into their compartment.

"Sorry," he said, "But did you see a toad?"

"No," Harry said. "But I'm sure he'll turn up. He probably went exploring on the train and will come back to you by the time we get to school."

Neville left their compartment. Ron made his comments about toads and complained about Scabbers and his wand. He was about to try to turn Scabbers yellow when Hermione walked into their compartment with Neville.

"Have you seen a toad?" she asked. "Neville lost his."

Hermione watched Ron try to turn Scabbers yellow with the fake spell that Fred and George told him. Hermione rambled on about reading her books and trying spells before introducing herself and asking their names.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

Hermione started talking about the books where she read about Harry.

"Don't believe everything you read," Harry told her.

She started rambling on about houses and how she hopes to be in Gryffindor.

"You must be very nervous or very excited," Harry interrupted. "Why don't you sit down and relax?"

"I'm nervous and excited," Hermione said. "How could you tell?"

"Usually when people talk fast in a bossy tone, they are either nervous or excited. I understand that you're probably not always like this, and I'm also nervous and excited, but sitting down helps you stay calm. When you talk so fast, you make other people nervous."

"I'll try to remember to slow down," Hermione said. "We need to find Neville's toad. We'll be in school soon."

"He will probably come back when the train stops," Harry said. "Pets are usually loyal to their owners. The toad probably wanted to explore the train. Why don't you sit down and relax until we get to school?"

Hermione and Neville sat down hesitantly.

"So where do you think you'll end up?" asked Hermione.

"My parents were both Gryffindors, so I'll probably end up there," said Harry.

"My brothers are all Gryffindors, so I'll probably end up there too," said Ron.

Just then, Draco came in their compartment with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hi, Harry," Draco said. "I heard you were back here. I thought I would see you earlier."

"Hi, Draco," Harry responded. "Meet Ron, Hermione, and Neville."

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco introduced.

"I know who you are," Draco said looking at Ron. "My dad told me"

Harry quickly interrupted.

"Remember when he were at Diagon Alley I told you how I feel. Do you think I would like your father?" Harry asked.

"Probably not," Draco admitted. "I could still repeat what he said."

"I would prefer not," Harry said. "I already told you that I have no problem being friends with anyone from any house, any blood status, any looks or financial situation, as long as they can share my attitude of accepting everyone."

"I'll try," Draco said sitting down and motioning to Crabbe and Goyle to do the same.

Ron and Neville exchanged nervous looks.

"You better change," Hermione said. "We should be there any minute."

Ron rolled his eyes.

"I guess if I answer the way I want to, you'll drop me as a friend?" he asked Harry.

"I'll answer for you," Harry said. "I'll give you a lesson on manners."

Draco snickered.

"Hermione, I know you are nervous and excited," Harry said. "You are right that we will be there soon and we should probably change, but when you use a nervous tone of voice, you sound bossy, and you scare Ron. We'll go change now."

Five minutes later, the train stopped and they rode to Hogwarts in boats. Harry rode with Ron, Neville and Hermione. As soon as the boats got to Hogwarts, Neville and his toad were reunited.

"You were right!" Neville exclaimed. "Trevor came back to me!"

Hagrid knocked on the door.

AN to DeliaDee: Thanks for the honest review. I'm actually going along with the original book which is why it's taking me so long to write. In the original story, Hagrid had to pull Harry away from _Curses and Countercurses_ so I decided to let Harry get carried away with more books. I'll try to add a conversation about the books in the next chapter to clarify why Hagrid was stopping Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor McGonagall opened the door and ushered in the first years. She led them into the entrance hall and gave her usual welcome speech. Everyone stood nervously as they waited for Professor McGonagall to return. When she did, the sorting went exactly like it did in Harry's dream. When it was Harry's turn, he listened as the hat said the same thing as his dream, except that this time the hat added, "You want to be where your parents were so GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry sat quietly for the rest of the sorting (except for cheering for Ron) and listened to Dumbledore's nonsense words. As soon as the food was served, Harry decided it was time to act. He had practiced several simple spells over the summer to make sure he remembered how to do them from his dream, but he didn't try them on any actual people so he was pretty nervous. He had practiced occlumency to make sure Voldermort didn't realize what he was doing.

Harry pulled out his wand and whispered, "Accio Quirrell's turban!"

As soon as the turban came to him, Harry stunned Quirrell. He knew he had to act fast and make sure the teachers saw the back of Quirrell's head, so he did levicorpus, and when he let Quirrell back down, he landed face down. He quickly immobilized Quirrell and had him bound in ropes before he made his way to the head table where the teachers were looking back and forth between Harry and Quirrell astonished.

"That's Voldermort," Harry said quietly when he reached the head table.

"How did you know?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Do you know why Voldermort didn't die when the killing curse hit him?" Harry asked.

He had already decided that telling anyone about the dream may result in him not being believed, but since Dumbledore knew about the horcrux, (at least in year number six,) Harry felt this was the best way to go. After all, he was probably the first human horcrux. There's no way anyone would know how powerful the horcrux was at the time, so he could easily make it more powerful than it is, and he now had some occlumency to cover his lies.

"I have my suspicions," Dumbledore said.

"Well," Harry explained carefully, "The thing that Voldermort made to keep him alive, he purposely made five of them. When the curse hit him, he accidently turned me into a sixth one. As a result, I have occasional access to his thoughts, feelings, and memories."

"Interesting," Dumbledore said. "I will want to discuss it privately with you after the feast."

"What should we do about him?" Harry asked pointing to the unconscious Voldermort.

"That was some fancy spell work for a first year," Dumbledore complimented him. "How did you learn all those spells?"

"I read some when I was at Flourish and Blotts," Harry told him. He turned to Hagrid.

"Why didn't you let me buy all those books?" he asked.

"If you would have just bought the books, I wouldn't have stopped you," said Hagrid, "But you were reading them in the store. I had to get you home at a reasonable time."  
"I had to see if they were on a good level for me," Harry said.

"Those books you picked were too hard for a first year," Hagrid told him. "What do you need occlumency for?"

"To block Voldermort's thoughts from my mind," Harry told him.

"When I saw you reading the book about Curses and Countercurses, I assumed you wanted to hex your horrible cousin," Hagrid explained.

"I wanted to see what could be used against Voldermort," Harry told him.

"Why did you look at _New and Upcoming Potions_?" Hagrid asked.

"I wanted to see what it was," Harry explained. "I'm sure many people's lives could be made easier if they had access to the potions they needed, but the potions I saw there were too hard for me to try. I wouldn't have bought it."

"I was shocked at the next book you found," Hagrid said. "Just the title itself has dark magic in it. I don't know what a book like that was doing in Flourish and Blotts. Once you picked up a dark magic book, I had to get you out of the store as fast as possible."

"Actually," Harry explained, "Destroying a horcrux isn't dark magic. Making one is. I wanted to know how to destroy it."

"There was a book about horcruxes in Flourish and Blotts?" asked Professor Dumbledore. "That's very strange. It's such dark magic that there are very few books about the subject available to the public. I understand why you wanted it though."

Dumbledore looked at Quirrell with Voldermort's face and added a few spells to keep him unconscious and immobile.

"I'll let the minister of magic know that we have Voldermort here," Dumbledore said.

"There's also a death eater here," Harry told him. "The person who betrayed my parents to Voldermort is in the great hall now, disguised as a rat."

"Sirius is in Azkaban, the wizard jail," Dumbledore said.

"Sirius is innocent," Harry said confidently. "Peter is in Ron Weasley's pocket."

"How do you know?" asked Dumbledore.

"I recognized him," Harry said.

"Peter isn't an animagus," Dumbledore argued.

"Actually, my dad and his close friends decided to become animagi together. My dad was a stag; his nickname was Prongs. Sirius was a dog; his nickname was Padfoot. Peter was a rat; his nickname was Wormtail. Remus's nickname was Moony. I don't think he was an animagus as he never transformed in front of me," Harry said.

"If you bring me the rat, I could find out if you're correct," Dumbledore said.

Harry walked back to the Gryffindor table.

"That was cool," one of the Weasley twins told Harry. (Harry doubted he would ever be able to tell them apart.)

"Are you in trouble?" Ron asked.

"That man I attacked was Voldermort," Harry explained.

"Could you stop saying his name?" complained Ron.

"I want to show you something," Harry told him.

The two boys walked over the head table. Harry walked Ron to where Voldermort was lying.

"Look," Harry told him. "I am saying Voldermort right next to him and he can't do anything. There is no reason to be scared to say Voldermort."

"Why can't you just call him you-know-who?" asked Ron.

"Because that's not his name," Harry said. "If you want, I could call him Tom."

"His name is Tom?" gasped Ron. "Such an ordinary name?"

"That's right," Professor Dumbledore said. "Very few people made that connection."

He looked at Harry.

"Did you explain the situation to him?" he asked.

"No," Harry said sheepishly. "I'm a coward."

"Harry suspects that your pet rat is a death eater in disguise," Dumbledore said. "Because Harry just identified Voldermort, I feel that we should at least check if he is right about your rat being Peter Pettigrew. Can you put your rat on the table?"

Scabbers immediately started to run away. Professor Dumbledore quickly stopped him and transformed him into Peter. Ron stared, shocked. After a stunning spell, Dumbledore bound Peter to Quirrell/Voldermort with ropes.

"You're going to have to give your statement to the minister of magic," Dumbledore told Harry.

"Do you trust him, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I'll be with you," Professor Dumbledore said. "We will only tell him what he needs to know."

"If we tell him about the five things that need to be destroyed, he can help us with the power of the ministry," Harry said. "He can also help us catch the death eaters who are planning to aid Voldermort in the next few years."

"Do you trust him?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"No," said Harry. "I don't know him, and when he hears what's in my head, I have no guarantee he won't try to kill me for it."

"Do you trust me?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry looked away.

"Harry," Hagrid yelled. "What do you think Professor Dumbledore would do to you? Of course you could trust him."

"This is the first time he's meeting me," Dumbledore explained. "It makes sense he won't trust me."

He turned to Harry.

"I need you to be honest with me. Who do you trust?"

"Sirius and Remus," Harry answered.

"I could have Remus come while I question you," Dumbledore offered.

"What about Sirius?" asked Harry.

"I'll see what I can do," Dumbledore said.

"I want both of them to here when I tell my story," Harry said.

"I'll make sure they are," said Dumbledore. "Now go enjoy the feast. When they come, we will go upstairs and talk."

Harry and Ron returned to the Gryffindor table. Everyone wanted to know what was going on. When Harry and Ron kept calling Voldermort "Tom", Fred and George decided to take it one step further and started calling him Tommy-boy. Dean Thomas was confused. Harry tried to explain.

"There was a really bad wizard who killed lots of people," he told him. "Ten years ago, he killed my parents. I just hexed him, and he will be going to jail tonight."

"But why is everyone making a big deal over his name?" asked Dean.

Harry asked for a quill and parchment. Hermione lent him one. He wrote in big letters "Tom Malvoro Riddle"

"This is what his mother named him," Harry said.

Underneath, he wrote, "I am Lord Voldermort." He made a line connecting each letter to its pair in the original name.

"Tom changed his name to make himself more fearful," explained Harry. "Most people forgot what his real name is. Since Tom is a regular common name, Fred and George are making fun of him."

Fudge walked into the hall and arranged for aurors to take Voldermort and Peter to Azkaban. He also arranged to have Peter questioned and reluctantly agreed to let Sirius go based on Harry's information, on condition that Peter's answers under veritaserum match Harry's story. Towards the end of the feast, Harry saw Remus walk in and stop at the head table. He ran over to him and embraced him.

"Moony," he cried. "I missed you. How come you never came to visit me?"

"I was told I'm not allowed to," Remus said. "You weren't supposed to remember me."

"Which stupid idiot told you that?" demanded Harry.

"The stupid idiot is actually sitting at this table," Dumbledore said with a grin.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said, looking down. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Don't worry," Dumbledore said. "I find your comment amusing, not insulting. Hopefully, one day, I can explain my reasoning to you."

"Maybe we should go upstairs now," suggested Fudge.

"I'm not starting my story until Sirius gets here," insisted Harry.

"He's on his way," Fudge said. "He was released and as soon as gets cleaned up, he will be here."

AN to RebelliousOne: Thanks for the review. The reason Harry isn't jaded is because he is because he knows that it was only a dream, and that he is the only one who could prevent the dream from coming true. He will have lots of breakdowns over the years (if I ever get that far), and he will display his temper, but right now, he's still determined to save as many lives as possible. As far as Draco goes, he doesn't believe everything Harry says. He wants to at least appear to be Harry's good friend for a reason that could change depending on which fanfictions you read. My reasoning is that he knows Harry is famous and appearing to be good friends with a famous person could make you famous too, sort of like Lucius and Fudge. They will never have a true friendship, but Harry will stop Draco's bullying short term several times in exchange for an appearance of friendship in public.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I can't believe I have 12 followers already; I'm writing this story at the request of my 8-year-old son and encouraged him to give me some input for the stories, which is why Voldermort was captured Harry's first night. I will move away from the next step of my original plot due to comments about the unrealistic aspect of doing everything right away, although my son wanted me to have Harry find all the horcurxes tonight and let the basilisk kill them. I did ask my son how he wants me to respond to the review saying that it's happening too fast. This was his response: "I am a tired mommy, and I don't want to write this story. I am only writing it, because my son wants me to; therefore, I am trying to finish it as soon as possible." Please keep the reviews coming, especially constructive criticism. I love making my son think!

Harry went to Dumbledore's office together with Remus, Dumbledore, and Fudge. After they were all seated, Remus turned to Harry.

"So, how were your last ten years?" he asked.

"You don't want to know," Harry answered. "How were yours?"

"You don't want to know," responded Remus.

"How could you believe Sirius would betray my parents?" Harry asked.

"I knew someone from our inner circle was a spy," Remus explained. "I thought Sirius was secret keeper. Believe me, I feel really bad about not trying to help him."

They sat quietly until Sirius walked into the room.

"Padfoot!" Harry shouted throwing his arms around Sirius. "I missed you!"

"You missed me, or you missed Padfoot?" Sirius asked with a grin before transforming into a dog.

That was when Harry discovered the first obstacle in his plan. He was planning on controlling his emotions as he revealed what was needed to Dumbledore and Fudge, but he was suddenly reminded of the ten wasted years Harry and Sirius just experienced. He thought about all the fun he would have had if Sirius would've taken custody of him. There was something so familiar about rubbing Sirius's fur, especially around his ears. Harry knew that he didn't really remember Sirius from his past, only from his dream, so he didn't know why tears suddenly came to his eyes, and he tried to fight it. Sirius saw his predicament and licked his face.

"It's okay to cry," Dumbledore said softly. "It's better to let it out. There's no reason to keep it in."

Harry forced back his tears and hugged Padfoot fiercely. Sirius transformed back into human and returned the hug.

"Can I spend every summer in your house until I come of age?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Of course," Sirius said. "You could come every Christmas, too. From now on, you could live with me if you'd like."

Remus jumped up and threw his arms around Sirius.

"I'm so sorry, Padfoot," he said. "I should have known you would never betray us."

"It's okay," Sirius said. "I should have told you that we switched secret keepers."

"Okay," Fudge said. "Let's get started. First of all, Peter's story matched what Harry said before, plus he gave details about killing muggles. As soon as he was given the antidote to veritaserum, he transformed back into a rat and tried to escape. Aurors caught him and forced him to transform back into human, and he was kissed by a dementor for trying to flee. You-know-who tried to escape as soon as he regained consciousness. As soon as his soul was seen walking without a body, a dementor sucked him up."

"What does a dementor's kiss do?" Harry asked, knowing the answer, but knowing that he shouldn't.

"It sucks the soul out of the body," Fudge explained.

"What happened to the dementor who took Voldermort's soul?" asked Harry.

"The same thing that would happen if he kissed him," Fudge said.

"What happens to the soul?" Harry asked.

"It gets destroyed," Fudge answered, trying to hide his annoyance at the constant questions.

"Is the dementor okay?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Fudge asked back.

"He's not possessed?" Harry asked.

"We could discuss dementors later," Dumbledore said, knowing where Harry was heading and trying to stop him.

"The poor dementor probably has indigestion," Sirius joked.

Harry grinned and turned his attention back to Fudge.

"If Voldermort and Peter were both kissed, we don't need to hear Harry's story," Dumbledore said.

"We still need his statement for the record," Fudge said.

Harry began his story the same way he told Ron on the train, however, when he got to the part with James saying that he's here, he made a minor change.

"My dad said, 'He's here! Peter must have told! Take Harry and run, I'll hold him off."

Harry looked down the whole time he was talking; concerned that Dumbledore would realize that he didn't remember it actually happening. Because he was looking down, he didn't see Sirius, Remus, or Dumbledore fighting back tears. He continued the story until he got the part where the killing curse rebounded, where he was ready to add more details than he told Ron.

"The green light was everywhere," Harry said. "I saw it hit Voldermort. His whole body seemed to disappear. His soul was already damaged because he made"

Harry suddenly lost his ability to speak. He looked at Dumbledore and noticed he had his wand out. Harry realized Dumbledore silenced him so that he won't tell about the horcruxes.

"Stupid secrecy," Harry thought. He pulled out his wand hoping he would be able to do a nonverbal spell, although even in his dream, he had trouble with them. As soon as he had his wand in his hand, he was unable to move. He sat silently and immobile, glaring at Dumbledore, but unable to do anything else.

"I think Harry said enough," Dumbledore said to Fudge. "He seems pretty upset after sharing this memory. I know you have a lot to do tonight. If there is anything else you need to know, I'll get back to you."

Fudge left the room and Dumbledore removed his hexes.

"I'm sorry, Harry," he said. "I didn't expect to have to hex you the first day, but I don't believe Fudge could be trusted with the rest of you information."

"But if we have the power of the ministry behind us, it would be easier to get the"

Dumbledore interrupted Harry again before he could mention horcruxes.

"I don't believe Fudge is trustworthy," he said. "Besides, there's something else I want to discuss with you first."

"What happened to the dementor?" asked Harry.

"He digested whatever amount of soul Voldermort had left," Dumbledore said. "Whatever was there was destroyed, so we don't have to worry about the other thing yet."

"But they could possess people," argued Harry.

"Only if they're found," Dumbledore answered.

"One of them is in Malfoy manor," Harry said. "If Mr. Malfoy hears that Voldermort's gone for good, he's going to use it."

"I think we should wait before we deal with it," Dumbledore said. "There's something else I want to discuss with you, preferably privately."

"I'm not talking without Sirius and Remus," Harry said stubbornly.

"You could trust Professor Dumbledore," Remus said.

"It's okay," Dumbledore said. "I understand why he's angry at me. If he wants you to stay, that's fine. I just may need to cut him off again."

He looked at Harry with his piercing look. Harry looked down and tried to focus on whatever occlumency he learned so far.

"Something went wrong with my plan," Dumbledore said. "I'm trying to figure out where I went wrong. I didn't expect you to remember anything about your parents. I was hoping the Dursleys would treat you like their own child and give you a nice happy upbringing. You were supposed to come to Hogwarts young, innocent, and not knowing much about Voldermort. I don't know where I went wrong."

"Professor," Harry said incredulously. "Did you really believe my aunt and uncle would give me a happy childhood?"

"I hoped they would," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Didn't you see the address on my letter?" asked Harry. "Didn't you know that my uncle destroyed over a hundred Hogwarts letters before Hagrid came to deliver in personally? Didn't Hagrid tell you that he had to break my uncle's gun and fight my aunt and uncle before I was able to read my letter? Wouldn't the address alone have been enough to tell you how I was treated the last ten years?"

"What was the address?" asked Sirius.

"The cupboard under the stairs," Harry answered.

"You lived in a cupboard?!" exclaimed Sirius. "Of course you're angry at Dumbledore now! If you let me at your relatives, I'll deal with them for you."

"It's the past now," said Harry. "There's no reason to deal with them because I'm not going back. Now I want to focus on the future."

"You'll live with me," Sirius said. "I'll try to make up for your ten miserable years."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Will you believe me if I tell you I had your safety in mind?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"And could you forgive me for leaving you there?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," Harry said again.

"Could you trust me now to hear your information and make decisions for the future?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry looked down and didn't answer.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said again.

"I'm still trying to figure out how you remember so much," Dumbledore said a little more cheerfully.

"He obviously didn't form enough new memories to erase the old ones," Sirius said angrily. "Harry may forgive you, but I can't believe you dumped my godson on relatives who didn't want him and didn't care for him properly."

"How do you remember so much?" Dumbledore asked again.

"I have dreams at night," Harry answered.

"About you or Voldermort?" asked Dumbledore.

"Both," said Harry. "Could we discuss"

Once again Dumbledore interrupted Harry before he could say the word horcrux.

"I would prefer that Sirius and Remus don't know about what you want to discuss," Dumbledore said.

"Well then I'll discuss it with them without including you in the discussion," Harry answered back.

He heard a gasp from one of the pictures on the wall.

"Do you know why I don't want them to know?" asked Dumbledore.

"Do you think they'll kill me?" asked Harry.

"Probably not," Dumbledore admitted.

"Do you think they'll decide to make one themselves?" asked Harry.

"No," said Dumbledore. "I just don't want everyone to know in case the information ends up in the wrong hands."

"We're talking about people who kept Moony's furry little problem a secret their entire time in Hogwarts. Sirius didn't even tell Remus he wasn't secret keeper. How could you not trust them?" asked Harry.

"You know about my furry little problem?" Remus asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"You pretended not to downstairs," Dumbledore said. "Some of the professors found your comments entertaining. Okay, you made your point. I will trust them, but this information can't go out of this room. Do you want to explain the situation, Harry, or should I?"

"I'll do it," Harry said. "Voldermort knowingly made five horcruxes. He accidently made me into a sixth. As a result, I sometimes have access to his thoughts at night, and I know the location of all five horcruxes, the dangers they represent, his plans for the future, and death eaters who are free."

"I don't think we have to worry about the horcruxes yet," Dumbledore said. "Voldermort was destroyed, so they're not keeping him alive."

"They could possess people," argued Harry.

"They should be very well protected," Dumbledore said.

"Not all of them are," said Harry. "The one in Malfoy manor will be given to a Hogwarts student by next year in order to open the chamber of secrets. If we would have told Fudge, he would have sent the ministry to raid Malfoy manor."

"Fudge is good friends with Lucius Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "He can't be trusted to act with this information. It's probably best to wait for the horcrux to enter the school and hunt it down when the chamber is opened."

"No it's not," argued Harry. "Think about the poor innocent student who will be possessed. I think its best if I try to befriend Draco so that he will invite me to his house and I could steal the horcrux."

"You're not doing it alone," Sirius said. "If you ever go to Malfoy manor, I'm coming with you."

"What does the horcrux look like?" asked Dumbledore.

"It's a diary," said Harry.

"What are the other ones?" Dumbledore asked.

"One is a ring. There's a powerful curse on it, so if anyone tries to take it, they will die. It's in the ruins of the old Gaunt house. One is a locket. It's in Black manor now. Regalus stole it, knowing he would die as a result, but thinking it's worth it if it brings Voldermort down. He gave it to a house elf named Kreacher and gave him two final orders. He has to destroy the locket, and not tell anyone what happened. Kreacher tried very hard to destroy the locket for the last bunch of years. Every time he fails, he punishes himself and tries again. I think he would welcome some assistance," Harry said.

"I'll get it now," Sirius said.

"Be nice to Kreacher," Harry told him. "He helped Regalus steal it and suffered greatly as a result."

Sirius disappeared into the fireplace. Harry continued telling about the horcruxes.

"One is a cup. It's in Bellatrix's vault and Gringotts. The other one is here at Hogwarts in the room of requirement. It's a diadem."

"As soon as Sirius is back, we'll go get it," Dumbledore said. "The one at Gringotts is safe. I'll try to get the ring this summer."

"Don't," Harry said. "It has a curse on it."

"I'll be careful," Dumbledore said.

"You probably won't," Harry contradicted. "The ring has the stone from the deathly hallows."

"How do you know that?" asked Dumbledore. "I can't imagine Voldermort ever read Beatles the Bard."

"My mum read me the story," Harry lied. "She told me that she thinks my dad's cloak is one of the hallows. She said that he lent it to you for other members of the order to use. The ring has the symbol in the picture."

"Here's your cloak," Dumbledore said returning it. "I never got a chance to return it to your father."

When Sirius came back, Harry was clutching the cloak and burying his face in it.

"I have such good memories of that cloak," Sirius said.

"Me too," said Remus. "You'll have so much fun with it."

"Do you have any plans yet for it?" asked Sirius.

"This was my dad's," Harry said happily. "I think I'll sleep with it."

"It's not supposed to be a security blanket," Sirius said. "It's an invisibility cloak. You're supposed to use it to sneak out after curfew and prank people."

Harry shook his head but didn't say anything.

"I told Kreacher when we know how to destroy the locket, we'll call him," Sirius said.

"There's another horcrux in the school," Dumbledore said. "Harry will show us where."

Harry led the way to the room of requirement. The four of them searched until they found it and brought it back to Dumbledore's office.

"How do we destroy them?" asked Sirius.

"We don't need to destroy them tonight," said Dumbledore.

"Kreacher was trying for the last ten years," said Harry. "We might as well let him follow his orders so he could finally get a good night sleep."

"How do we destroy them?" Sirius asked again.

"There's a basilisk in the chamber of secrets," Harry said. "We could ask it for assistance."

"Do you know where it is?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," Harry answered.

"And you know how to get in?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," said Harry again.

"Do you speak Parseltongue?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to get back out?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," Harry said.

"I don't think we want to be in the chamber with the basilisk longer than necessary," Dumbledore said.

"Kreacher said he can't open it," Sirius said.

"I can open it," Harry said. "Once it's open, it's going to put a fight to stay alive, so he will have to act fast."

"Kreacher," called Sirius.

Kreacher apparated at Sirius's feet.

"Harry knows how to open the locket," Sirius said. "But the thing inside will try to kill you before you could kill it, so you need to act fast. You need something that will destroy it completely like basilisk venom, cursed fire, or dragon fire."

"I'll use fiendfyre," Kreacher said.

"It's very hard to control," said Dumbledore.

"I'll control it," Kreacher assured him.

"Can you do this one too," asked Harry.

Kreacher nodded.

"I'm going to tell the locket to open," Harry explained. "All you'll hear is a hissing sound. The second the locket is open, you need to attack. Are you ready?"

Kreacher nodded again. Harry looked at the snake on the locket and hissed the word open. Immediately, the locket and diadem burst into flames. Kreacher quickly put out the fire. Blood poured from both horcruxes.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Harry said. "You know how evil Voldermort was. Regalus died in order to make sure Voldermort could be destroyed for good. You just destroyed two surviving pieces of Voldermort's soul, helping make sure that he will never come back. Good job!"

Kreacher bowed and disaparated.

"Overkill, Harry," Sirius said. "House elves don't need that many compliments or explanations."

"You should treat Kreacher with respect," Harry said. "He suffered a lot in Voldermort's hands, kept Regalus's secret all these years, and destroyed two horcruxes."

"He's a house elf," Sirius said.

"House elves have feelings, too," Harry told him.

"I'll try to remember that," Sirius said.

"Is there anything else that needs to be discussed tonight?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Do you want to know Voldermort's plans for the future?" Harry asked him.

"I do, but it's late and those plans won't happen," Dumbledore answered.

"What about escaped death eaters?" Harry asked.

"They won't do anything without Voldermort's orders," Dumbledore said.

"Barty Crouch Junior would," said Harry.

"He's dead," Dumbledore said.

"No, he isn't," Harry insisted. "His mother took polyjuice potion and switched places with him. He's alive at home, wears an invisibility cloak, and is under an imperious curse from his father."

"I'll see what could be done about it," Dumbledore said. "Are there any witnesses besides you and Voldermort?"

"Bertha Jorkins," Harry said. "But Mr. Crouch did a memory charm on her and her memory is in shambles."

"I'll work on it during the summer," Professor Dumbledore said. "She may need to go to St. Mungos. Is there anything else that needs to be dealt with tonight?"

"I just lost you your Defense Against Dark Arts professor," Harry said.

"That you did," Dumbledore agreed. "I'll have to find a new professor."

"Maybe Remus should take the job," suggested Harry.

"I can't," Remus said.

"If you're concerned about your furry little problem, you should know there is a new potion called Wolfsbane potion," Harry told him. "I read about it at Flourish and Blotts."

"You read everything at Flourish and Blotts," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. "If Hagrid wouldn't have made you leave, you would still be there."

"I'll take you to Flourish and Blotts during Christmas break," Remus said. "We'll have a great time and buy out the whole store. Do you know how to make wolfsbane potion?"

"I never made any potions," Harry said.

"Professor Snape could probably do it," Dumbledore said.

"If you force him to, he's going to resent it and may let people know about it," Harry said.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Dumbledore.

"When you ask him, make sure he knows he could say no," Harry said.

"If he says no, we won't have a teacher," Dumbledore said.

"I have two other ideas," Harry said, "But I think we could convince Professor Snape."

"I'll call him," Dumbledore said.

A minute later, Severus Snape walked into Dumbledore's office. When he saw who was sitting at the table, he glared at them. Harry was looking down and didn't notice the glare, but Sirius automatically put his arm around Harry's shoulders while Remus held Harry's hand.

"Sit down, Severus," Dumbledore said. "I want to ask you for a favor. Because it is a favor, you could say no, and nobody will hold it against you."

Severus nodded.

"Do you know how to make wolfsbane potion?" Dumbledore asked.

"The werewolf needs three people with him to request a potion?" Snape said.

"Actually, we were discussing the Defense Against Dark Arts position," Dumbledore explained. "Remus could only take it if we know he'll be safe."

"Am I really allowed to say no?" asked Snape. "Or is this one of the favors I'm expected to do as potions master?"

"You could say no," Dumbledore said. "I'll try to find someone else if you can't do it."

"I don't want to do it," Snape said glaring at Remus.

"Professor," Harry said softly looking at Snape and focusing on his memory of Snape telling Voldermort the prophecy. "I understand that you're angry at my father. I don't know what he did to you, but it must have been pretty terrible if you still feel hurt ten years after he died. I want to apologize for whatever my father did."

Snape's eyes bore into Harry's. Harry focused all his energy on the memory of Snape telling the prophecy.

"I know you asked Voldermort to spare my mother," Harry said. "I appreciate the effort you made to save her despite whatever it is that my father did to you."

Snape glared at Harry.

"I'm sorry too, Severus," Remus said meekly. "I know exactly what we did, and there was no excuse for it. While I didn't usually take part in the actual pranks, I also made no effort to stop my friends, and my behavior was inexcusable. I was scared James and Sirius would turn on me if I stood up for you, so I never did, and I always felt guilty."

Harry looked at Sirius. Feeling Harry's eyes on him, Sirius turned to Harry and grinned. Harry jumped from his seat and started punching Sirius with both hands.

"How could you?" he yelled. "You mean to say that I spent ten years waiting for you to come rescue me, and all this time, you're just another bully!"

Remus crossed his arms around Harry's body, holding a wrist in each hand. He lifted Harry up and carried him to his chair. Harry struggled against Remus's grip. Remus wrapped his legs around Harry's so that Harry can't kick him.

"I don't know why I wanted to live with you all these years," Harry yelled. "I'll go back to the Dursleys this summer! How could you bully someone and laugh about it years later?"

"Harry," Remus said gently. "You're not ever going back to the Dursleys. The fact that I could pick you up as easily as I did when you were a baby shows how well they fed you. You already told us how they mistreated you, and you can't possibly go back there. I understand you are angry at Sirius. He would still love to have you, but if you don't want to go to him, you could live with me and only go to Sirius for the full moon."

"I'll try to make the wolfsbane potion," Severus said.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus said. "I really appreciate it."

"I'm not doing it for you," Snape said with a glare. "I don't even know if it will work, as it's still considered an experimental potion, and I never made it before. If it doesn't work, you could stay with me for the full moon, Harry."

"I appreciate your kind offer, Professor," Harry said politely focusing all his thoughts on Snape telling Voldermort the prophecy. "But I don't think I will feel comfortable accepting it."

Snape looked in Harry's eyes. Harry made sure to keep focusing on the prophecy and not to let Snape see anything else. Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"He knows what I did," he said quietly.

"Harry," Professor Dumbledore said. "Are you angry at Professor Snape?"

"No," Harry said.

"Why not?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm aware that when I see pieces of memories, I don't always know the full story. Besides, he did ask Vodermort to spare my mother," Harry said.

"So why are you angry at Sirius?" Dumbledore challenged.

"I didn't spend ten years waiting for Professor Snape to rescue me from the Dursleys," Harry said.

"So you're disappointed with Sirius," Dumbledore said.

"I'm disappointed, too," said Sirius. "I just spent ten years wishing I could go take care of a miniature James. Now I found out he has his mother's temper and sense of justice."

"Did you dislike my mother?" asked Harry.

"Not at all," said Sirius. "And I still want you to live with me. Now I know to wipe my feet before I come into the house, not to feed you junk before meals, and not to rile you up at bedtime."

"I don't care about those things," Harry said. "I just don't like when people feel hurt."

"I'm sorry, Severus," Sirius said. "I could be a stupid git sometimes. I never think about people's feelings, but I would imagine that having a miniature Lily in my life would teach me to be more sensitive. Can you forgive me?"

Severus looked away and didn't answer.

"Harry, will you still come live with me?" Sirius asked. "I'll try to act the way your mother wanted your father to act."

"Why did my mother marry my father if he was a bully?" asked Harry.

"Your father changed a lot in his sixth year," Remus said. "It wasn't until he went a whole year without pranking anyone that your mother was willing to be with him."

"Will you really try to be nice?" Harry asked Sirius.

"I will," said Sirius. "It won't be easy, but I'll have to do it. I can't believe my godson would rather live in a cupboard under the stairs without enough food, then to live with me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep your trust."

"Are you still willing to make the wolfsbane potion?" Harry asked Snape.

"I said I would," Snape said with a glare. "But what happens if it doesn't work?"

"Maybe the first month, you should go to wherever you transformed when you were a student. Sirius should go with you as Padfoot to see if you're safe and to make sure you don't hurt anyone," Harry told Remus.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other and nodded.

"Is that everything?" Dumbledore asked Harry. "Because Remus has to start preparing his lessons."

"One more thing," Harry said. "Professor Lupin, can you please let go of me?"

Remus immediately released Harry who moved onto his own chair.

"I don't want any special attention," Harry said. "Treat me like you would treat any other student."

"No problem," said Remus. "During class, you will be like any other student. Anytime you want to see me outside of class, you could, and as long as there are no students around, you could continue calling me Remus or Moony."

"I think you should go to sleep, Harry," Dumbledore said. "It's been a long day and it's already very late."

"I'll take you to your common room," Sirius said. "What's the password?"

"Caput Draconis," Dumbledore told him.

"Good night, Harry," Remus said.

"Good night, professors," Harry responded.

He tiredly walked with Sirius to his dorm, thinking that he accomplished a lot today.


	5. Chapter 5

Classes went as expected for Harry. This time, he knew his way around the school, so he didn't get lost. The work was easier since Harry did it all in his dream and remembered what he learned. Lupin's lessons were amazing. It was Snape's first lesson that Harry was nervous about.

Professor Snape gave his traditional welcome speech before starting in on Harry. This time, Harry made sure to know the answers.

"Potter," said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormword?"

"A sleeping potion called Draught of Living Death," Harry answered.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat," Harry answered.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant," Harry said.

When it was time to work on the potion for curing boils, Harry made sure to keep an eye on Neville. When he saw Neville about to add the porcupine quills, he tried to stop him.

"Take it off the fire, Neville," Harry yelled. "Quickly, before it explodes!"

His warning came too late. Neville had already added the quills and was now covered in boils.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand.

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry said, "But I don't think calling Neville an idiot will help his boils. I think he needs the hospital."

"Be quiet, Potter," Snape snapped. "Take him to the hospital wing," he told Seamus.

The day Neville got his rememberbrall, Harry was ready and waiting for Malfoy. Just like in the dream, Professor McGonagall intervened before anything happened.

At the first flying lesson, Harry watched Neville break his wrist.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy laughed.

"Is that nice?" asked Harry. "It hurts to break your wrist."

"Look!" Malfoy said. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

Harry had a dilemma. Should he stop Malfoy before he flies off and risk not making the quiddich team, or should he wait for Malfoy to take off with it? Despite the dream, and his desire to save the world, Harry was still an eleven-year-old boy, and the idea of leading Gryffindor to a quiddich victory, was very tempting.

"Can I have it please?" Harry asked.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, how about up a tree?"

"Please don't," Harry requested nicely.

As soon as Draco left the ground with the rememeberbrall, Harry was hot on his tail.

"Come on, Draco," Harry said. "Why do you have to give him a hard time?"

"Catch it if you can, then!" he shouted, and he threw the glass ball high into the air and streaked back toward the ground.

Harry caught it of course, and wasn't even scared when Professor McGonagall ran to him. He knew he just became the youngest seeker, but was concerned about ruining his chances with Malfoy. He wasn't surprised when Malfoy approached his table.

"Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting the train back?"

"I thought we were friends," Harry said. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why not?" asked Draco.

"Is this how you treat your friends?" Harry asked him.

"Are you still willing to be friends with me if we're in different houses?" Draco asked back.

"Of course," Harry said. "I thought I told you that already."

"You didn't include me in the action the first night," Draco complained.

"I didn't include anyone," Harry said.

"I saw you with Weasley," Draco remembered.

"That's because I needed his rat," Harry said with a grin. "If you bring a death eater to school, I'll bring you to the head table, too."

"I think I'll pass," Draco said. "If you do anything else to make you famous, let me know first."

Harry agreed, and Draco returned to his table.

After dinner, Harry went to visit Neville in the hospital wing. He asked Madam Pompfrey to remind Neville of the password before she sends him back and offered to write it down for him. There was no need to sneak out for a wizard duel or find Fluffy.

The next day, Harry received his broom. This time, it was from Sirius with congratulations for making the team. Harry turned to Ron and said, "Do you have a quill on you? I need to write Padfoot to thank him for the broom."

"Padfoot?" Fred and George asked the same time.

"Oops, I meant Sirius," Harry said.

"Why did you call him that?" asked Fred.

"My dad and his friends gave each other nicknames. My dad was Prongs. As a baby, I knew all of them by their nicknames," Harry explained.

"Who are Moony and Wormtail?" George asked.

"I don't know if they want you to know," Harry said. "How do you know them?"

Fred pulled out a parchment and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Harry looked at the map.

"Cool," he said. "My dad and his friends made this. Just be careful with it, Moony is a professor. If he catches you with it, he will recognize it and confiscate it."

"Can we meet them?" Fred and George asked together.

"I'll ask Sirius," Harry said. "I'm writing him now."

Harry took out a parchment and wrote:

Dear Sirius,

Thank you so much for the broom! I can't wait to fly it!

Fred and George Weasley found a certain artifact you and your fellow marauders left behind. They would love to meet with you over the holidays to discuss it. I didn't tell them who Moony is, as I don't think he would appreciate it.

I love you,

Harry

"A nimbus two thousand!" Ron moaned enviously. "I've never even touched one."

Harry and Ron rushed outside to open it, but were stopped in the entrance hall by Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy grabbed the package and felt it.

"That's a broomstick," he said, throwing it back to Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face.

"Do you want a turn on it after me and Ron?" Harry asked.

"Sure," Draco said.

"We better hurry," Harry said. "We have to be in class soon."

They each took one turn around the quiddich pitch before returning the broom to Harry. Harry was very quiet while Ron and Draco had their turns. He was thinking about how hard it is to act all the time. The real Harry Potter would have fought with Draco. It took every ounce of self control for Harry to still be nice to someone like that. He knew why he was doing it, but it still didn't make it easier.

That night, Harry took his invisibility cloak with him to his first quiddich practice. When practice was over, he slipped on his cloak and went to the room of requirement.

"I need a place where I can be myself," Harry thought.

When the room opened, he was delighted to find punching bags and tackling dummies. He marveled at the way that the room knew exactly how he felt and what he wanted to do. After letting off steam for a half hour, Harry returned to common room in a much better mood.


	6. Chapter 6

The first two months of school passed quickly. Sirius came to visit on the first full moon, and Harry proudly introduced him to Fred, George, and Ron. The wolfsbane potion was a success, so it wasn't necessary for Sirius to stay with Remus for the next full moon.

On Halloween, Harry was trying to decide how to handle the Charms lesson. Harry tried to stop Ron before he could insult Hermione after class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron said.

"That's actually not true," Harry said making sure Hermione can hear. "I think she's brilliant. You're just frustrated because you had trouble with the charm. Hermioine was trying to help you, but you wanted her to struggle the way you did."

"Fine, take her side," Ron muttered.

"I'm not taking any side," Harry said. "I understand both sides of the situation. You didn't want Hermione to criticize how you did it, and she gets frustrated when the rest of the world isn't as smart as her."

Harry peeked at Hermione to see how she was taking this conversation. She appeared to be lost in thought, as though she was trying to figure out what she did wrong. The Halloween feast was a success with no troll appearance. Harry realized that he and Ron did not become close friends with Hermione like they were supposed to, but he hoped he at least diffused the tension.

November was cold and full of Quiddich practice. The first Quiddich game was a success with Gryffindor winning over Slytherin. Harry's broom wasn't hexed this time, as Voldermort and Quirrell were gone.

November passed and it was halfway through December when Harry had his next confrontation with Draco. Upon leaving the dungeons after Potions class, they saw Hagrid carrying a tree.

"Hi, Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked, sticking his head through the branches.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" came Malfoy's cold drawl from behind them.

"Sorry, Draco," Harry said. "Hagrid is just bringing the tree to the great hall. What are your plans for the holidays?"

"I'm going home," Draco said. "What about you?"

"I'll also be home," Harry said. "I live with Sirius Black now. Would you like to get together one day over the holidays?"

"Sure," Draco said. "I'll check with my parents and get back to you."

Harry was relieved that another argument was avoided.

Friday, December 21st was the full moon, so it wasn't until December 24th that Remus took Harry to Flourish and Blotts. This time, Harry wasn't looking at potions books or for the book he found on horcruxes. He enjoyed looking through books on a variety of topics, especially occlumency, quiddich, and hexes. When they returned to Black manor, the house was ready for Christmas. Sirius invited Remus to join them and went a little overboard with preparations.

Harry was delighted to get presents for the first time in ten years. Kreacher outdid himself in the kitchen with plenty of nagging from Sirius. Harry made sure to thank Kreacher for everything he served. In the afternoon, Harry stretched out on the couch with _Quiddich through the Ages_. Remus also pulled out a book.

"I didn't plan on spending Christmas with bookworms," Sirius said.

"Would you prefer to teach me some wizard games?" Harry asked.

After playing exploding snap and chess, they went out for a snowball fight. Harry was looking forward to the next day when the Weasleys would visit.

Lupin had arranged to bring the Weasleys over through the floo network. Mrs. Weasley was thrilled that her sons befriended Harry Potter, and while she didn't really know Sirius, she figured with a professor there, everything should be fine.

Fred and George were excited to find out that Professor Lupin was Moony. They had a fun day discussing pranks. Sirius and Remus talked about their best pranks when they were in Hogwarts, and Fred and George discussed some of their better pranks. Fred and George wanted to know how to make a map, but Sirius and Remus wouldn't tell them. Sirius encouraged them to take Harry and Ron with them when they're making mischief, but Harry turned down the idea.

"We need to teach you to have fun," Sirius said. "It's not good to take life so seriously."

"I had fun yesterday," Harry said. "Today was also fun, trying to picture the pranks."

"We need a prank war," Sirius said. "Adults against kids."

"The Weasleys need to be back in school by curfew," Harry reminded him. "And we're visiting the Malfoys tomorrow."

"Do you even like Malfoy?" Ron asked, surprised.

"I try to," Harry said, "But he makes it very difficult."

"So why do you try?" Ron wanted to know.

"Draco is the way he is because of how he was raised. He is doing what his parents want him to do. Even though I strongly detest his behaviors, I think it's important to teach him the right way to act before he becomes a death eater," Harry said.

"Isn't it hard to be nice to someone so horrible?" asked Ron.

"Of course," said Harry. "After every interaction with him, I go up to the room of requirement and beat up punching bags and tackling dummies."

"Where's that?" asked Fred.

"It's not on the map," George added.

"That's because it's unplottable," Harry explained. "I went up there with Sirius and Remus the first night."

"Isn't it easier to forget about him and just have fun?" asked Ron.

"Of course," Harry said. "But if a new dark wizard rises, I want to know that Draco's on the right side. The way he is now is perfect death eater material."

"You need to get back to being a kid," Sirius said. "Let's have a prank war over the summer."

"I don't know any pranks," Harry complained.

"You'll have Fred, George, and Ron on your side," Sirius assured him, "Against me and Moony."

"I can't wait!" George said.

"We need to start preparing," declared Fred.

"No pranks against me in school," Remus told them. "Save it for here during the summer. I'll have to check my calendar and discuss with your parents when it's a good time for you to come visit, but I don't think we should spend more than two weeks on it."

"I'm not sure about this," Harry said.

"It will be fun," Ron told him.

"If you insist," Harry reluctantly agreed. "But nothing that hurts anyone."

"We'll make up the rules when we're closer to the summer," Sirius told him. "Don't worry, nobody is getting hurt."

After Remus took Fred, George, and Ron back to school, Harry turned to Sirius and said, "Thank you. This is the first time I felt like a kid in a long time."

Sirius grinned.

"That's good," he said, "because I was trying so hard not to make you mad the last few days. This means I could finally get in a tickling hex."

The next thing Harry knew, he was rolling on the floor laughing, pleading with Sirius's smiling face to stop. When Sirius finally did stop, Harry playfully punched Sirius on the arm. That led to both of them wrestling on the floor. They finally stopped when Sirius picked Harry up and carried him to his bedroom.

"Now you are officially a kid again," Sirius said. "The next step is to make you into a junior marauder."

Harry was still smiling when he went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Harry took his time getting up. It was strange how relaxing it was to be with Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, and Ron, but how difficult it was to be with Draco. Harry reluctantly got out of bed and walked to the kitchen in pajamas.

"Good morning," Sirius said cheerfully. "Are you still a kid today?"

"Only until we meet the Malfoys," Harry said. "At that point, I'm going to have to stop being a kid and go back to being the faker I am in school."

"We're meeting them at twelve," Sirius said. "We'll go out to eat with them, and after that we're going to hang around their house."

"Good," Harry said. "I need to figure out how to steal the diary."

"Let's do something fun for the morning," Sirius said, "Since we won't be having a fun afternoon."

"How about we go flying?" asked Harry.

"Sounds good," said Sirius. "First, eat breakfast and get dressed."

After a morning of flying, Sirius apparated Harry to the restaurant where they were meeting the Malfoys. Harry jumped back in surprise when she saw Rita Skeeter sitting at the table next to the Malfoys. Sirius followed his gaze. He put his arm around Harry and walked him over to the Malfoys.

"Hey, cousins," Sirius said. "I can't believe it takes our kids becoming friends for us to get reacquainted."

"Sit down," Lucius said gracefully. "I'm glad our kids get along so well."

The conversations at lunch were mostly boring adult talk. Harry and Draco didn't have much to say to each other. Rita kept looking at them and writing things down. When they finished eating, she finally approached them.

"How does it feel to be free, Mr. Black?" she said.

"I was free for several months already," Sirius told her. "Why are you asking me now?"

"I see you're getting reacquainted with family," Rita commented.

"That's good," Sirius said. "Otherwise, I would think you're blind and deaf."

Harry and Draco snickered.

And here's the famous Harry Potter," Rita said.

"Where?" Harry asked.

Lucius took it upon himself to make the introductions.

"This is Rita Skeeter," he said. "She writes for the Daily Prophet."

Sirius put his arm around Harry again.

"This is my wife, Narcissa, my son Draco, Narcissa's cousin Sirius Black, and Draco's friend Harry Potter."

"Would you mind answering some questions for the prophet?" Rita asked.

"I believe I would mind," Sirius said. "I'm here to get reacquainted with cousins I haven't seen in years, as well as to meet my godson's friend and his family. This isn't a press conference."

"How does it feel to live with Sirius?" asked Rita.

"Awesome," Harry said.

"Is he a good father?" Rita asked.

"He's the best," Harry said.

"How did you know you-know-who was at Hogwarts?" Rita asked.

"I don't reveal my sources," Harry said.

"Do you remember your parents?" asked Rita.

"Do you remember yours?" Harry asked back.

"Where did you live for the last ten years?" Rita asked him.

"I'm not discussing it," Harry said. "I want to see Malfoy manor already. Knowing Draco, it's probably very impressive, and I can't wait to see it."

"Thank you for your time," Rita said.

The Malfoys, Sirius, and Harry traveled together to Malfoy manor.

"Wow!" Harry said looking around. "This house is stunning!"

The Malfoys smiled proudly and showed Sirius and Harry around. When they got to the drawing room, Harry stopped.

"There's something under here," he said.

He tried not to notice the shocked looks on everyone's faces. Sirius recovered first.

"Why don't you and Draco go outside and play quiddich or something?" he suggested.

"I didn't bring my broom," Harry reminded him.

"I have extra," Draco said. "And I have a huge quiddich pitch."

As Harry and Draco left the room, Sirius addressed the Malfoys.

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "Harry loves exploring. He doesn't realize that secret rooms are meant to be kept secret for a reason, if there really is one there. I'm not giving him a chance to find out. I have no problem with him exploring every inch of Black manor, and he claims he found secret rooms in Hogwarts, but obviously he can't explore your house without permission. He isn't used to magical houses and tends to get carried away."

Meanwhile, Draco couldn't believe Harry knew their secret room.

"How did you know there's a room there?" he asked.

"I felt it," Harry said. "What's down there?"

"My dad's private stuff," Draco said.

"Oops," Harry said. "I guess I shouldn't have mentioned it."

The two of them played catch the snitch for a while. Harry caught it every time until he noticed Draco getting upset and decided to let him get it once.

When they went back inside, Sirius gave Harry a look.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "Draco already told me I'm not supposed to be nosy at other people's houses. I just don't understand how these rooms are created. I tried to explore one at Hogwarts and discovered that it's unplottable, invisible from the outside, and requires specific thoughts. Other rooms and passageways have passwords. I don't care what's inside them; I'm just trying to figure out how things work."

"You should take ancient runes," Sirius told him.

"They don't offer it for first years," Harry said. "Besides I'm having a hard enough time keeping up with my schoolwork."

"It's an elective starting from your third year," explained Sirius. "Everyone needs to pick some electives."

"I would pick whichever ones give the least homework," Harry told him.

"That's a bad attitude," Lucius reprimanded.

"I can't let school work interfere with my quiddich career," retorted Harry.

"It's not fair that you get to be on the team in your first year," whined Draco.

"I know it's not," Harry said, "but Gryffindor hasn't won the quiddich come in so long, that Professor McGonagall insisted on making an exception. She didn't even ask me if I want to be on the team."

"Do you?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," Harry said.

"Too bad you're not in Slytherin," Draco commented.

"It's a good thing I'm not," Harry answered. "Isn't Professor Snape the head of your house?"

"He's not that scary," Draco said, "Especially to Slytherins."

"I'll take your word for it," Harry said.

"Anyone want snacks?" Narcissa asked.

"Dobby!" Lucius called.

A house elf appeared. Harry recognized Dobby but didn't show signs of recognition.

"Get snacks for Draco and his friend," Lucius ordered.

"Thank you," Harry said when Dobby gave him a snack.

"We don't thank house elves," Draco told him.

"Ask Sirius about that," Harry said, smiling.

"That was my attitude, too," Sirius said. "But then I noticed that my house elf was so much more eager to work and go the extra mile when Harry was around. He even wears a clean towel in Harry's honor and is so cheerful. He anticipates Harry's every need. I doubt his behavior will hold up when Harry is back in school."

"The way things are now is just fine," Lucius said.

"I'm going to resist the urge to test Dobby since I don't want him to punish himself," Harry said.

"What test would you do?" asked Draco.

"I would ask him to give me something that obviously belongs to your family; something secret that I shouldn't know about. If he gives it, that would prove that a basic thank you goes a long way. If he refuses, I know loyalty can't be bought with good manners. I wouldn't do it though," Harry said, "Because I don't want him to feel obligated to punish himself afterwards."

"I'm curious to see what would happen," Draco asked.

"Me too," said Harry, "but I'm still not trying it."

"Try it without us in the room," Lucius said. "If he gives it to you, he will get punished."

"I can't do that," Harry said. "If you would tell me that him giving it to me would result in his getting better treatment, I would consider it."

"His treatment is fine," Lucius said.

"Do you want to see my room?" Draco said, changing the subject.

"Sure," Harry said.

The two boys left the room and went upstairs. Once out of earshot of adults, they continued their discussion.

"Do you really think house elves are nicer if you're nicer to them?" Draco asked.

"I saw for myself," Harry answered. "You heard Sirius."

"So let's try it," Draco said. "My father doesn't need to know. If I see he gives it, I'll try to be nice to him."

"What about if your father wants whatever he gives me?" Harry asked. "Won't he get in trouble then?"

"So leave it here," Draco said.

"What if it's a dark object that should be destroyed?" challenged Harry.

"Is that what you think of my family?" Draco wanted to know.

"I sensed the darkness under the drawing room," Harry explained. "That's how I know there is something very dark under there. I don't know who put it there or why it was put there, but if it comes in my hands, I'm not giving it back."

"I'm curious to see what you are talking about," Draco confessed.

"But if we destroy it, we'll be in trouble with your father," Harry said.

"We could ask him about it," suggested Draco. "Pretend we went exploring ourselves."

"Let's ask Dobby first," Harry said. "I'll show you it would work."

"Dobby," Harry called.

Dobby immediately appeared.

"You called me, Master Harry?" Dobby asked.

"I'm not your master," Harry said. "You don't have to obey me."

"Is there something I could bring you?" Dobby offered.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," Harry said.

"Even if I have to punish myself, nobody would notice," Dobby said. "I always have to punish myself for something. One more punishment won't make a difference."

"I don't want you to punish yourself for something I ask you," Harry said. "If you can't do it, I won't get upset at you."

"Now I am curious," Dobby said. "What does master Harry want?"

"I'm not your master, but I was wondering about a diary under the drawing room. It used to belong to Voldermort. Would you know if it's still there?" Harry asked.

"I'll get it," Dobbby said.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said, "But only if you're sure you won't get in trouble for it."

Draco looked shocked when Dobby came back a minute later with the diary.

"Now Dobby has to shut his ears in the oven," Dobby said.

"Please don't," Harry said. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me."

"You are very kind, Harry," Dobby said. "I have heard of your greatness, but of your goodness, I never knew."

"How does the diary work?" Draco asked.

"Whoever confides in the diary gets possessed by Voldermort," Harry told him.

"Let's ask my father about it," Draco said.

"Don't mention Dobby," Harry reminded him.

"I won't," Draco told him. "Hopefully, we won't get in trouble for exploring."

The two boys went downstairs where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were talking to Sirius. When they saw the diary in Draco's hands, it was hard to say who was the most surprised.

"Did you go down there?" Lucius asked.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "I wanted to show Harry where the room is. When he saw the diary, he said it belonged to the dark lord and should be destroyed before it ends up in the wrong hands."

"The diary is harmless," Lucius assured him. "All it has is instructions to open the chamber of secrets."

"Not really," Harry said. "Voldermort made it after opening the chamber, but the diary itself has the ability to possess whoever confides in it for a long enough time. If the person confides too much, Voldermort himself could step out of the diary. I don't think anyone in this room wants that to happen."

"Can I try it?" Draco asked.

He opened the diary, took out a quill and wrote "Is this really the dark lord's diary?"

The writing appeared underneath.

"Who are you?"

"My father was a faithful follower," Draco wrote back. "You left this in his possession."

"What am I doing now?" the diary wrote back.

"You were kissed by a dementor," Draco answered.

"Are you trying to open the chamber of secrets?" the diary asked.

"Are you really able to come out of the diary?" Draco wanted to know.

"You would need to share all your secrets with me for that to work," the diary wrote.

Draco looked around the room.

"Harry's right," he said. "But whoever writes in it would have to reveal every secret in order for the dark lord to return."

"How do we destroy it?" Lucius asked.

"Don't you want him to return?" Draco wanted to know.

"He would be angry at me if he returns," Lucius said. "I didn't support him after his downfall."

He glanced at Sirius and Harry to see how they were reacting to this information. Neither one of them seemed surprised.

"I think I should discuss this with my family," Lucius said, hoping Sirius and Harry would take the hint and leave.

"I already had a house elf destroy two objects like that," Harry told him. "One of them was at Black manor, and the other one was hidden at Hogwarts. Kreacher used fiendfyre to destroy it, but basilisk venom would work too."

"If you'd like, I can call Professor Dumbledore," Sirius offered. "You could pretend you didn't know it was there. He can guide you in destroying it."

"I think I'll leave Dumbledore out of this," Lucius said.

"Dobby," he called. "Destroy this diary."

Dobby looked at the diary and it burst into flames. He quickly put out the fire before it spread. Blood poured from the diary.

"Clean up the mess," Lucius snapped.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said. "You just destroyed a powerful piece of dark magic that would have allowed Voldermort to come back to life. Good work!"

"Yes, thank you," Draco said. "My family really appreciates what you did."

Lucius and Narcissa gave Draco strange looks.

"I don't think Harry is a good influence on Draco," Lucius said.

"I think he's a very good influence," Sirius corrected. "He's a good influence on me, too."

Sirius and Harry were in good moods when they returned to Black manor.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius owled Dumbledore immediately after getting home in order to let him know a third horcrux was destroyed. Dumbledore came to visit after receiving the owl.

"What did you tell the Malfoys?" he wanted to know.

"That the diary has the power to bring Voldermort back to existence," Harry answered.

"How did you find it?" Dumbledore asked.

"I knew where it was," said Harry.

"How do they think you found it?" asked Dumbledore.

"I expressed interest in wards and secret rooms and went exploring with Draco. I sensed the dark magic there and decided to investigate," Harry explained.

"The Malfoys were receptive?" Dumbledore asked.

"They know they would be in trouble if Voldermort returns," said Harrry.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Dumbledore said.

"No," Harry answered.

"I get the feeling you're not telling me everything," Dumbledore commented.

"That works both ways," Harry said.

Dumbledore fixed Harry with a piercing glare while Harry occulated. He left a few minutes later.

The rest of the holiday went by quickly. Harry had lots of fun with Sirius and wasn't too eager to return to school.

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry sat with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Hermione, and Neville.

"Did you see the paper?" Draco asked, proudly holding up a copy of the Daily Prophet.

The headline read "Happy Ending for the Boy who Lived". There was a picture of Sirius with his arm around Harry. The caption read, "Harry Potter with his godfather, Sirius Black". Another picture showed Harry and Draco laughing. The caption read, "Harry Potter with his Best Friend, Draco Malfoy".

"I don't think I want to read it," Harry said. "She probably twisted everything I said and wrote lots of lies."

"She wrote that you miss your parents and cry yourself to sleep every night," Draco teased. "Do you need a hankie?"

"Very funny," Harry growled.

He rolled up the newspaper and bopped Draco on the head. Hermione gave him a dirty look. Neville looked at him as if he was crazy. Harry was quiet for the most of train ride.

One night, Neville toppled into the common room. His legs were stuck together with the leg locker curse. Everyone except Harry and Hermione fell over laughing. Hermione did the countercurse.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him.

"Malfoy," said Neville shakily.

"I'll deal with him," Harry said.

He looked at Fred and George who were busy fooling around.

"Can I borrow my dad's map?" he asked.

"It's upstairs," George answered. "I'll go get it."

"I have to get something too," Harry said.

He went upstairs and came down with the invisibility cloak. George handed over the map.

"He's in the Slytherin common room," Harry said after consulting the map.

"Can we join you?" Fred asked.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I'm doing this alone."

"Maybe we'll follow you," George said. "Can't miss a good prank."

"Good luck," Harry said slipping on his cloak.

"That cloak is awesome," Fred said. "I wish I had one."

"Come back for me before you go to the room of requirement," Ron said.

"Will do," the invisible Harry said before leaving the common room.

He followed the map to the Slytherin common room. He saw the bubble with the password appear on the map and said it. The door opened. Harry cleared the map and removed his cloak.

"What are you doing here?" an older student snarled.

"I just came to visit a friend," Harry said, walking towards Draco.

"How did you know the password?" Draco asked.

"I have my ways," Harry said.

He sat down next to Draco.

"What you did to Neville was disgusting," he told him.

"I wanted to practice that hex," Draco said.

"Practice it on a death eater next time," Harry told him, "Or see if anyone wants to join you for a prank war."

"Are you interested?" Draco said.

"Definitely not," Harry answered. "I'm not good at that stuff. I used every hex I know against Voldermort and still needed Dumbledore's assistance to keep him down."

"So, what do you want to do?" Draco asked.

"I want you to apologize to Neville," Harry told him.

"What do I get if I do?" Draco wanted to know.

"What do you want?" Harry asked him.

"Can I have a turn on your broom again?" requested Draco.

"Sure," Harry said, "After you apologize."

Harry and Draco walked to the Gryffindor common room. Harry whispered the password so that Draco won't be able to use it. The fat lady hesitated before letting Draco in, until Harry explained that he was there to apologize and will be going right back out. Draco walked over to Neville who was sitting with Hermione.

"I'm sorry, Neville," he said. "It was mean of me to hex you."

Harry ran upstairs and returned with his broom.

"You going flying now?" Ron asked.

"Do you want to join us?" Harry offered.

The three boys went to quiddich pitch. Draco took his sweet time flying around before handing the broom to Ron and going back to his common room. Ron flew around the pitch once before landing.

"Are you going to the room of requirement tonight?" he asked.

"After I put my broom away," Harry said. "I should also return the map."

Harry returned the map and put away the broom. He threw the cloak over himself and Ron and they went upstairs. Ron was impressed when he saw the room full of punching bags and tackling dummies.

"This is for you, Malfoy," he said punching one of the bags.

He punched another one and said, "Here's one for Snape."

Harry and Ron spent a half hour letting off steam before going back to their room. Harry realized that the room was more fun with Ron and wondered why he never took him with him before.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's second quiddich game was a success. He once again caught the snitch not long after the game started, despite the fact that Snape wasn't refereeing.

Harry was relieved not to have to deal with a dragon in this lifetime. He still visited Hagrid when he had time and always checked to make sure there was no dragon egg. He didn't lose Gryffindor 150 points or get detention in the forest. Exams were easy. They did not have to fight for the sorcerer's stone, and Harry easily won the last game of quiddich for the year, winning Gryffindor the quiddich cup and the house cup. When Hary boarded the Hogwarts Express at the end of the school year, his only regret was that he did not become friends with Hermione.

The full moons during the summer were July 14th and August 13th. The Weasleys were scheduled to spend two weeks with Sirius from July 22nd until August 5th. This way, they could have their prank war without the moon interfering. Of course, that wasn't what Sirius told Mrs. Weasley. He said that he wants to celebrate Harry's birthday for two weeks in order to make up for the nine birthdays he missed, and of course, Harry would love to have his good friends, Ron, Fred, and George there. Mrs. Weasley asked if Draco will be there. Sirius assured her that he won't be, and that the Daily Prophet is not the most reliable newspaper.

Harry was really excited on July 22nd when his friends came. Remus came over too, having agreed to spend two weeks on the prank war. They agreed that they wouldn't start pranks until the next morning in order to give them time to prepare. Harry was really nervous, knowing what Sirius is capable of. He knew Fred and George had brilliant inventions, but they didn't make them for a few more years. After establishing some basic rules, each side went to a different end of the house to plan.

Harry sat in his bedroom with Fred, George, and Ron.

"What pranks can we do?" Harry asked. "We didn't learn that much magic yet."

"Do you know any pranks at all?" George asked.

Harry thought about all of Fred's and George's inventions, but knew he couldn't tell them about it.

"I know muggle pranks, like the bucket of water on the door. How can we make it magical?"

"Maybe a potion?" asked Fred.

"What should it do?" Ron wanted to know.

"We're Gryffindors," Fred suggested. "Let's make them Gryffindor colors."

"We could use my cloak for the element of surprise," Harry said. "Just how will we do it?"

"Is there a potion lab in this huge house?" George wanted to know.

"I don't know what's in it, but there is one," Harry told him.

"Let's check it out," Fred said.

They headed to the potion lab and checked to see what supplies there were. As they were searching, Kreacher came in.

"Does Master Harry need help with anything?" Kreacher wanted to know.

"Did Sirius tell you about our prank war?" Harry asked.

"He did, and I don't think it is befitting in the ancient and noble house of Black. What do you need help with?"

"We're trying to figure out how to make a potion that will change skin and hair color," Harry explained.

"Why must it be a potion?" Kreacher asked.

"Do you know another way to do it?" asked Harry.

"When do you want it done?" Kreacher asked.

"When they wake up tomorrow morning," Harry told him.

"I'll take care of it," offered Kreacher. "Are there any colors you want?"

"Gryffindor colors are red and gold, so we should probably do those," George said.

"Slytherin colors are silver and green," Kreacher responded. "That may be a better prank."

The boys laughed.

"Thank you so much, Kreacher," Harry said. "You may have just saved us from burning the house down."

"How cool is that?" Fred asked. "We just need to think of a prank, and Kreacher is willing to help us out."

"Now we can go play quiddich for a while, since we don't start until tomorrow," George said.

The next morning, Harry was surprised to see his friends were red and gold. Upon looking in the mirror, he saw he was also red and gold.

"Hey, we're identical," Fred and George said together.

When they went down to the kitchen, they saw Sirius and Remus sitting at the table, with silver and green skin.

"We have better colors!" Fred cheered.

"This is very suspicious," Harry said. "Where's Kreacher?"

"Is Master Harry angry?" Kreacher asked.

"No," Harry said. "Just curious."

"When Master Sirius heard you boys in the potion lab, he asked me to help you," Kreacher explained. "But then he said to match the prank with yours being slightly better."

"Cheater!" Harry said, playfully punching Sirius on the arm.

"Hey, no violence!" Sirius retorted, shooting a tickling hex at Harry.

Harry tried unsuccessfully to dodge the hex. When he saw he couldn't, he did levicorpus on Sirius. Harry stood up and grinned at the upside down Sirius.

"Let me down," Sirius said. "No hexes."

"You hexed me," Harry said.

"That was a fun one," Sirius answered.

"I didn't think so," Harry told him.

"Sorry," Sirius said. "I thought it was fun."

Harry let Sirius down.

"I thought we can't do magic out of school," Ron said.

"If you live with muggles, you'll get in trouble with the ministry for it," explained Harry. "If you live in a wizard home, it's up to your parents to discipline you, and we all know Sirius won't discipline me."

"Oh, no," Sirius teased.

Harry found himself hanging upside down from his ankle.

"Payback," Sirius said, smiling.

"What would your muggle relatives do if you did magic?" Ron wanted to know.  
"They would lock me up," Harry said, while trying to at least pull his head the right way.

"In the cupboard?" Remus asked quietly.

Sirius lowered Harry and threw his arms around him.

"Did they feed you when you were locked up?" he whispered.

"Not much," Harry said.

"Now you know why I can't punish you," Sirius told him.

"Let's go outside," Harry told his friends. "We need to plan our next prank."

"First turn us back to our regular colors," Remus said. "We look ridiculous."

"Kreacher would like to take a picture before changing you back," Kreacher said.

They posed for a picture and breathed a sigh of relief when their skin changed back to regular colors.

"Now, what?" Harry asked once the four boys were outside.

"We changed their skin already," Fred started.

"Let's change their hair next," Geroge suggested.

"How do we do that?" asked Ron.

"We need a transfiguration book," George said.

The four boys raced to the library and looked up hair changing spells.

"What should we change it to?" asked Fred.

"Maybe long with pigtails," suggested George.

It took until lunchtime for the boys to figure it out. When they came back to the kitchen, Fred and George quickly did their spells. The boys laughed when they saw Sirius and Remus with long pigtails. Both men immediately drew their wands. Harry looked at his friends and saw they were all wearing frilly pink dresses. He looked down and saw he was wearing one too.

"One minute, I need to fix your hair," Remus said.

With a flick of his wand, Harry's hair turned red.

"He looks like Lilly now," Sirius commented.

Harry looked in a mirror and stared.

"Kreacher would like to take a picture," Kreacher said.

They posed for pictures before eating lunch. After lunch, they removed the spells and tried to plan their next prank.

"What now?" Harry asked, somewhat uninspired.

"I have some dungbombs," George said.

"One day you'll invent much better pranks," Harry said.

"We actually have some ideas," Fred told him. "We just don't have all the skills yet."

"What's so great about dungbombs anyway?" asked Harry.

"They smell horrible," George said.

"We would have to smell them too," complained Harry.

"Not if it's in their bedrooms," Fred said mischievously.

"Hey, Remus has chocolate in his room!" Ron said.

They all ran in and grabbed a handful, stuffing some in their mouths. Immediately, they all started spluttering and spitting out dirt.

"One day you guys will improve this fake candy business," Harry told them.

The two weeks of pranks continued in the same fashion. None of the pranks were extremely impressive. Harry couldn't tell Fred and George about their future inventions, while Sirius and Remus were holding back so as not to traumatize the kids. They took a break for Harry's birthday where Sirius went a little overboard with cakes and presents.

Finally, on August fifth, Mrs. Weasley came to escort her children home. When she invited Harry to come spend the next two weeks with them, he eagerly agreed.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry tumbled through the fireplace after the Weasleys and looked around their house. Immediately, a small redheaded figure screamed and ran out of the room.

"Ginny," said Ron in an undertone to Harry. "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin.

"She better not," Harry warned. "We'll have to get her to relax around me somehow. I can't go through two weeks of her screaming every time she sees me."

Ron took Harry upstairs to his bedroom. On the third landing, a door stood ajar. Harry just caught sight of a pair of brown eyes staring at him before it closed with a snap.

"Ginny," said Ron. "You don't know how weird it is for her to be this shy. She never shuts up normally."

Harry thought about the two years it took for Ginny to warm up to her and wondered how to speed up the process.

"We'll work on her," Harry said. "I can't picture a shy Weasley."

When Harry walked down to breakfast the next morning, Ginny accidentally knocked her porridge bowl to the floor with a loud clatter. She dived under the table to retrieve the bowl and emerged with her face glowing like the setting sun. Harry wondered if it would be better to pretend not to notice, as he did in his dream, or to try to set Ginny straight.

"You don't have to be scared of me," Harry told her. "Forget whatever you heard about me, and just think of me as your brothers' friend. Are you starting Hogwarts this year?"

Ginny nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair, and put her elbow in the butter dish.

"Okay," Harry said. "I decided I'm not Harry Potter anymore. You could pick any other name for me, or else call me Harry Black, but there's no reason for you to freak out every time you see me."

Harry spent the day playing quiddich with Fred, George, and Ron. He considered asking Ginny to join, but decided not to embarrass her so much yet.

Harry went with the Weasleys to buy school supplies. He got out of the right fireplace. While they did see the Malfoys at Flourish and Blotts, Gilderoy Lockhart wasn't there, so there was nothing to make Draco angry about.

After two weeks, Harry went back to Sirius's house. The next day, he was visited by Professor Dumbledore.

"Barty Crouch Junior was arrested today," Dumbledore told him. "It took lots of work to restore Bertha Jorkin's memory. Barty Crouch Senior was removed from his post. I plan on going after the horcrux today."

"Don't go by yourself," Harry advised him. "It's dangerous."

"Are you offering to come with me?" asked Dumbledore.

"No," Harry said. "You need someone strong enough to hold you back, confident enough to stand up to you, and skilled enough in countercurses to undo whatever damage takes place."

"Who do you suggest?" Dumbledore asked him.

Harry thought about it for a minute. He remembered Dumbledore going by himself and killing his hand. Snape was the one he went to at the time.

"Professor Snape," Harry suggested.

"I'll ask him and get back to you," Dumbledore said.

A few minutes later, Professors Dumbledore and Snape entered the house. Snape glared at Harry and Sirius when he saw them. Professor Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"Can you explain the dangers we will be facing?" he asked.

"The hor"

Harry was immediately silenced. Dumbledore removed the hex and apologized to Harry.

"Did you really expect Professor Snape to go on a dangerous mission with you without explaining what it is you're retrieving?" Harry asked.

"I believe we already discussed the need for secrecy," Dumbledore told him.

"Do you think he's going to kill me?" Harry asked.

"Considering the way he's looking at you, it wouldn't surprise me," Sirius answered.

"It's a good thing looks don't kill," Harry retorted. "Unless you're a basilisk."

"Just discuss the dangers," Dumbledore said.

Harry started again.

"The object you're trying to get has a strong curse on it. Whoever touches it could die on the spot. Because Professor Dumbledore understands the value of the object, chances are he will forget the danger and try to grab it. That's why I suggested you go with him," Harry told Snape.

"What should we do with the object?" Snape asked.

"It needs to be destroyed," Harry told him. "So far, we had three similar objects destroyed with fiendfyre. It could also be destroyed with basilisk venom."

"Considering I don't have a big supply of basilisk venom in my disposal, I guess we'll have to make due with fienfyre," Snape said. "If it's in the ruins of an old house, we don't have to worry about moving it before we destroy it."

"I was actually hoping to use it," Dumbledore said. "It's an object I would like to keep."

"It's dangerous," Snape said. "It's not worth losing your life over it."

"If you would know what it is, you would want to use it too," Dumbledore told him.

"How does Potter know about it?" Snape asked.

"When the killing curse hit Voldermort, many of Voldermort's memories were transferred to Harry," Dumbledore explained.

"So that's how you know about the other thing," Snape said softly.

"Don't worry," Harry told him. "I try not to think about the memories and don't hold anyone accountable for the small parts of the memories I saw about them."

Dumbledore came back later that night with the good news that the object was destroyed. Snape had to pull him back from touching it before destroying it.

Not long after, it was time to return to school. Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express without any difficulties and sat with the Weasleys for the ride. Since the barrier wasn't locked, Harry did not get in trouble for flying a car.

After lunch on the first day of class, Colin Creevey wanted to take Harry's picture.

"Let's get something straight," Harry told him. "I did what any Gryffindor would do in that situation. Since you are also in Gryffindor, that means that you would have done the same exact thing. There's nothing special about me, so please don't make a big deal over me."

Colin looked slightly abashed as he walked away. Harry felt bad, but didn't want a whole scene with signed photos.

Colin followed Harry to the crack of dawn quiddich practice. Harry talked fast as he walked, eager to get to practice on time.

Wood wasted lots of time talking, and when he finally stopped, the Slytherins came out.

"Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood," Marcus Flint said back.

"Don't push it," Harry told Oliver. "He'll just get Professor Snape to back him up. Just continue as if they're not there."

It wasn't a successful practice, but at least Ron didn't end up coughing up slugs.


	11. Chapter 11

October arrived, full of rain. Harry made sure to always stay with the rest of the team when returning from quiddich practice, in order to avoid being invited to Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party. When Fred and George complained about how fast the Slytherins' Nimbus 2001s are, Harry reminded them that as long as the brooms have no extra hands to catch the snitch, hit the bludgers, or throw and catch quaffles, the Slytherins have no chance of winning.

Halloween passed without the chamber opening. The first quiddich game was against Slytherin. The bludgers behaved, so it was a regular game except for the rain. Harry caught the snitch easily as it whizzed passed Malfoy's ear.

The first semester went by fast, and Harry was excited when he went home for Christmas. Sirius went overboard again, and Harry was thrilled with the decorations and presents. Lupin came over to visit several times over the holidays, and Sirius made sure Harry wasn't bored.

School was normal when Harry returned. No students were attacked; Hermione never made polyjuice potion, and Valentines Day was ignored as it is every year.

During Easter holidays, it was time to sign up for classes for the next year. Harry wrote to Sirius, saying that he thinks he'll take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as they sound like the two easiest subjects. Sirius must have apparated over to school as soon as he received the owl.

"Are you really trying to waste your brain power?" he asked Harry in front of everyone.

"I have quiddich practice almost every day," Harry told him. "I don't have time for extra homework. It makes no sense to take Arithmency or Ancient Runes, as they both sound like they give lots of homework. Muggle Studies would be a waste of time, as I grew up with muggles. Divination could be useful if Trelwaney ever makes another prophecy, and Care of Magical Creatures could be useful if I ever need to escape through the forbidden forest."

"Good excuses," Sirius told him. "I can't let schoolwork interfere with your quiddich career, but both of your parents took real electives instead of wasting their time with nonsense like divination."

Harry signed up for the same two courses he took in his dream, not wanting to deal with new subjects.

The quiddich match against Hufflepuff went on as scheduled, as the chamber of secrets was never opened, and no students were attacked. Gryffindor won as usual. They won the last match against Ravenclaw too, and it wasn't a surprise that Gryffindor has once again won the quiddich cup and the house cup.

Harry sat with the Weasleys for the train ride home. He still regretted not becoming friends with Hermione. He was happy that overall, he had a calm school year, but wondered if maybe there were some advantages to the original way things were done the first time. He didn't think it was worth anyone getting killed, and he was happy to be living with Sirius now instead of blowing up his aunt this summer, so he decided his way of doing things was still the best way.

Harry expected the summer to be boring with the Weasleys in Egypt, but he was wrong. Sirius made sure they did something fun every day. He also got together with Draco a few times, which wasn't very enjoyable, but with no Weasleys around, Sirius wanted him to have contact with someone his age. Remus came to visit often, and the summer passed quickly.

August 25th was Remus's last visit in the summer, exactly a week before the full moon. Harry was reading through his defense against dark arts textbook when he heard Snape's voice ask if Remus was there. Sirius invited Snape in.

"Here's your potion, Remus," he said putting it down in front of him.

"Thank you," Remus said, putting aside his book.

"I wanted to ask you something, Professor," Harry said, putting down his textbook.

"Sit down, Severus," Sirius said hastily. "Knowing Harry, it's going to be long."

"I was just reading about boggarts," Harry said, "And it's no secret what form Neville's boggart would take. I know that the way to deal with a boggart is to make it look funny. I'm assuming you wouldn't want to appear in a dress or a silly hat, and knowing Neville, he will be open to suggestions. What would you like me to suggest?"

As soon as Harry mentioned Snape in a dress, Sirius started laughing. Remus snorted in his potion, but managed to continue drinking.

"Sorry," Harry said, "I should have waited for Remus to finish drinking."

"Do you really think the boggart will take my form?" Snape asked.

"Neville is petrified of you," Harry said. "Every time you look at him, he messes up his potion."

"He would mess up even if I didn't look at him," Snape said.

"He's more likely to mess up when nervous," insisted Harry. "That's why I keep interrupting you when you yell at him. What should we do about the boggart?"

"I'll have to think about it," Snape said. "Definitely not a dress."

"Maybe a clown costume?" asked Harry.

"No," Snape said. "I don't want to look ridiculous."

Remus put down his empty cup.

"I don't think you should have a turn with the boggart," he told Harry. "It would scare everyone with Voldermort would appear in the classroom."

"I can handle Voldermort," Harry said. "My boggart would take a dementor's form."

"How do you know about dementors?" asked Sirius.

"Remember the first night, the first year?" asked Harry. "I asked Fudge about them when he mentioned that Peter and Voldermort were kissed. After that, I read about them and had nightmares about them for a while. In my dream, every time a dementor came near me, I heard my mother pleading with Voldermort not to kill me."

"Do you know how to deal with a real dementor?" Remus asked.

Harry took out his wand.

"I practiced in the room of requirement," he said. "I never tried against a real dementor, but it works in my dreams."

"Expecto patronus!" he yelled and a stag appeared from the end of his wand.

"My dad's was a stag," Harry said thoughtfully, looking at his patronus. "My mum's was a doe. I was wondering about why partronuses take different forms but couldn't find information on it. I was wondering if it depends on what makes you happy. My dad was an animagus; he must have been very happy when he learned how to do it. I don't know what the significance is of the doe, unless it's because it's a more feminine version of my father's and my mum was happy when she was with my father. I'm not sure why mine is a stag, unless it's because all my happy memories happened in this house, and the reason Sirius took me in is because he's friends with my dad. Is there any research to back my theory?"

Severus took out his wand. A doe appeared at the end of his wand.

"Yours is the same as my mother's," Harry said. "Do you know why yours is a doe?"

"I would imagine because all my happy memories concern your mother," Severus said. "One day I'll tell you about her."

"You would probably feel uncomfortable talking about her," Harry said. "I wouldn't want to put you in a difficult position in front of Sirius and Remus."

"It's probably better that I don't tell you yet," Severus said. "I still need you to respect me in class. Maybe when you graduate, I'll tell you."

"How do you know you'll still be alive?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Snape asked, surprised.

"If Voldermort comes back," Harry said.

"He's not coming back," Sirius told Harry. "He was kissed by a dementor."

"Speaking of dementors," Remus said. "How will you handle a dementor boggart?"

"I'll do a patronus," Harry said. "Chances are it would trip over it, and I'll say riddikulus."

"I'll have to think about how to handle my boggart," Snape said.

"If not, we'll just do the dress and hat," Harry said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sat with the Weasleys again on the Hogwarts Express. The ride was smooth with no dementors and no talk about Sirius escaping, since it didn't happen. They discussed Hogsmead. Ron was really excited about going there finally. In the middle, Draco came in with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy.

"Did you come to say congratulations?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed. "You're no fun anymore, Potter," he said.

"Sorry about that," Harry said. "We were just talking about Hogsmead. That should be fun."

The conversations continued until they reached Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore announced that Hagrid was the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Harry's first course on his first day was Divination. On his way upstairs, he warned Ron, Hermione, and Neville that Trelwaney was a fake. When Trelwaney tried to say that Harry had the grim, Harry responded that it looks exactly like his godfather. Trelwaney wasn't amused. Harry laughed when McGonagall said that he's excused from homework if he dies. At lunch, Harry kept reassuring Ron that Trelwaney doesn't know what she's talking about.

The next class was Care of Magical Creatures. When Hagrid asked if anyone opened their books, Harry raised his hand.

"I think we could learn something from how the book opens," he said. "Since you have to stroke it to get it open, I think it's a reminder that you have to be gentle with magical creatures."

Hagrid beamed. Harry volunteered to be the first one to approach a hippogriff and successfully rode Buckbeak. When he got off, he made sure to stay with Draco.

"This is very easy," Malfoy drawled.

"That's right," Harry said. "Similar to how being nice to Dobby results in Dobby being nice to you. You just need to remember to be nice to Buckbeak so he doesn't hurt you."

Draco didn't get hurt while under Harry's watchful eye, and Hagrid's first lesson was a success.

The next day in Potions, the class was making shrinking potion.

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron, so that everyone could see.

"Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry interrupted. "Neville's skull is fine, but when you yell at him, you make him nervous."

"Nobody asked you, Potter," Snape snapped. "Shut your mouth."

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right."

"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville.

"She's not trying to show off, Professor," Harry said. "She's trying to help."

"One point from Gryffindor," barked Snape. "I asked you to be quiet."

"Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Hermione whispered instructions to Neville while the class finished their potions.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a shrinking solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

"Professor," Harry said, "I don't think you are being fair to Neville. I'm sure he got the potion right."

"Potter, you just lost Gryffindor five points," Snape snapped. "I asked you to be quiet."

The potion worked as expected.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger."

"Professor, if you take five points for having the potion right, what would you do if it's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape barked. "I asked you to keep your mouth shut."

When they had the first Defense Against Dark Arts class of the year, the class was excited to hear they would have another practical lesson. All of Lupin's lessons were exciting, and there was no reason to expect this one to be different. They all followed him to the staff room. As Professor Lupin came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

Remus winked at Harry who suddenly had a coughing fit in an attempt to keep from laughing. Snape glared at Harry. At the doorway he turned on his heel and said, "You already know that this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

"I believe you are justified in not wanting to watch," Lupin said, smiling at Harry. "I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

The lesson continued with the introduction to boggarts. After Neville admitted he was scared of Snape, Lupin gave Harry a knowing look and went on about his grandmother's clothes. Harry tried to shake his head at Lupin, but Remus said under his breath that he deserves it. As Lupin went on about making boggarts look comical, he brought up the concern about Harry's boggart.

"My original plan was not to let Harry have a turn with the boggart," he told the class, "in order to save you from the form his boggart will take. Harry did not like this idea, so I'm am requesting that Harry go last, and that whoever wants to leave before Harry's boggart could step out of the room for a minute until it is gone. If you do stay, make sure to stay a very safe distance away from his boggart. Anyone staying in the room will be given chocolate afterwards in order to heal from the harm inflicted by this particular form."

Harry watched Professor Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothes, followed by a variety of scary, comical objects. Hermione had a turn this time, but couldn't do anything comical about Professor McGonagall telling her that she failed everything. Finally, it was Harry's turn.

"Anyone who wants to step out for a minute is excused," Lupin reminded everyone.

Neville was the only one who stepped out.

"Everyone give Harry lots of space," Lupin said. "Are you ready?'

Harry watched the dementor appear and made a patronus before it did much damage. He then said, "Riddikulus" and watched the dementor fall on its face. Lupin had Neville finish off the boggart before passing out chocolate. He rewarded points to everyone who fought the boggart with additional points for answering questions. He gave Harry five extra points for the patronus. The class was excited and cheerful as they left the classroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry enjoyed his first trip to Hogsmead on Halloween. Sirius had signed the permission slip without a problem, so there was no reason for Harry not to go.

Harry realized that with the next full moon approaching, Snape may decide to take revenge on Remus the way he originally did in Harry's dream. This time, there was more of a risk of students figuring out what ails Remus as they already had two years to monitor his sickness. Harry spent hours in the room of requirement trying to come up with a plan. He didn't want Remus to lose his job but couldn't decide of the best way to tame Snape. He finally decided to take the blame for the whole episode even though it wasn't his fault. After all, Remus lost his life for him during the battle at Hogwarts. He also named Harry as Teddy's godfather. He reluctantly knocked on the door to Snape's office.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Snape spat out.

"I came to apologize, sir," Harry said. "I know I was the one who originally suggested having the boggart wear a dress, and it wasn't appropriate of me. I feel really bad about the embarrassment it caused you."

Snape continued to glare at Harry.

"What good will an apology do?" Snape said.

"I'll accept whatever punishment you feel is appropriate," Harry said.

"Maybe you're not the one I want punished," Snape retorted.

"It was my idea, not Remus's," Harry reminded him.

"So he sent you to argue for him?" hissed Snape.

"He doesn't know I'm here," Harry said.

"If he doesn't care, why do you?" Snape challenged.

"It was my idea originally," Harry said. "Besides, if people find out Remus's secret, he'll be out of a job."

"I already have my lesson prepared for the day I'm subbing for your class," Snape said.

"What's the topic?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

"Werewolves," Snape said triumphantly. "There's no excuse for third year students not to be able to identify a werewolf when they see one."

"Professor," Harry said, "there's a reason Remus needs to keep his job, and it's not for reasons that you think. It involves the safety of the whole school."

"You're lying," Snape said. "You just don't want to see your father's friend unemployed."

"Do you remember that object you destroyed that summer?" Harry reminded him. "The one that Professor Dumbledore didn't want me to tell you what it was?"

Snape regarded Harry suspiciously.

"Let me first make sure nobody could listen in," Harry said taking out his wand. "Dumbldeore doesn't want anyone to know."

"Come in," Snape finally said. "I'll make sure nobody could hear us."

Harry sat down on a chair opposite Snape's.

"That object was a horcrux," Harry explained. "Voldermort knowingly made five horcruxes. He accidently made a sixth one. Four of the horcruxes were destroyed. One is locked somewhere safe where nobody can access it yet, so there is no need to worry about it possessing anyone. The reason Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know is because I am the sixth horcrux. He is concerned that you will kill me now that you know, but that is a chance I'm willing to take. I'm working on my occlumency so that Voldermort can't possess me, but it may not be enough. The only teachers who know about it are Dumbledore and Remus. Dumbledore doesn't think I ever will get possessed since the main part of Vodermort's soul was kissed by a dementor, however, if I do get possessed, he would try to isolate me. Knowing my friends, they will try to get through to me anyway. My friends trust Remus so hopefully he will be able to stop them from doing something dangerous. Even if he can't, he's a good defense teacher, so as long as he is here, my friends will learn to defend themselves. If he leaves, there's no way of knowing who our next teacher will be. I can't take responsibility for leading my friends into a trap if I ever do get possessed."

Snape regarded Harry thoughtfully.

"Could your fear of dementors be connected to Voldermort's kiss?" he asked.

"When I see or dream about a dementor, I hear Voldermort killing my mum," answered Harry. "I can't imagine that's what Voldermort went through when surrounded by dementors."

"What you're saying is very interesting," Snape said, "but Remus still needs to learn a lesson. Here I am, making a potion for him every month, and how does he thank me? He humiliates me in front of the whole school. He needs a consequence for his behavior."

"It was my idea," Harry said.

"He still shouldn't have allowed it to happen," complained Snape.

"You're right," Harry said. "Do you want me to beat him up?"

"How's your occlumency coming along?" Snape asked changing the subject.

"I'm working on it," Harry answered.

"Can I see?" Snape asked.

"I prefer not," said Harry.

"Well then," Severus smirked, "you'll have to say goodbye to your favorite werewolf."

Harry looked down and thought for a minute. He knew he could do some occlumency, but he was also scared Snape would push through any blockage he put up. He couldn't let Snape find out about the dream.

"Why does the thought of my testing your occlumency scare you so much?" Snape asked.

Harry was caught. He knew that Snape could be vicious. He had the dream to confirm that, however, he couldn't tell Snape. He also couldn't let Snape know about the dream, which may happen.

"Why do you care what's in my head?" Harry muttered.

"Look at me when you talk to me, Potter," Snape reprimanded, "and address me as Professor or Sir."

Harry did his best to clear his mind before looking up. He was petrified of what would happen and was starting to wonder if it was worth saving Remus's job. He concentrated on closing his mind before looking up.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry said.

"I see you have some basic defenses," Snape told him. "If Voldermort would be in full power, he would be able to get right through it, but for a horcrux, it's okay. I'm going to try to push through now."

Harry concentrated on keeping his mind closed. All of a sudden, he saw his cupboard. It was dark, with spiders all over. He saw himself sleeping and realized what was happening. He pushed as hard as he could, but couldn't get Snape out.

"Protego!" he said.

He suddenly saw his mother's face and realized he was in Snape's mind. A younger Snape was apologizing to Lilly. Harry felt himself being thrown out.

"Sorry," he said. "I should have withdrawn on my own. I was happy to see my mother."

Snape glared at Harry.

"Let's try again," he said. "This time, don't do a shield charm."

"If I can't get you out any other way, I won't be left with any choice," Harry said.

Harry closed his mind. He felt Snape pushing and did his best to push away. After a few minutes, he saw himself in Dudley's old clothes. The clothes were too big on him and looked ridiculous; however, that wasn't the main problem. Dudley and his gang were chasing Harry. Harry felt intense fear as he ran, Dudley's footsteps hammering behind him. With great effort, he managed to push Snape out of his mind. The effort knocked him over, and he ended up lying on the floor.

"I'm sorry, professor," Harry said. "I'm not ready to be tested yet. I still need to work by myself until I'm stronger."

"Try again," Snape barked. "If the safety of Hogwarts students depends on your ability to keep Voldermort out, you need to improve."

Harry closed his mind again. Once again, he felt an unpleasant sensation as Snape pushed against him. He pushed as hard as he could, but Snape wouldn't budge. Once again, after a few minutes, he was no longer able to resist. This time, he saw Dumbledore's office. Harry was sitting with Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and Snape. He was yelling at Sirius about how he wants to go back to the cupboard at the Dursleys instead of living with a bully. Harry saw no reason to push Snape out as he was there at the actual event. The scene faded away, and he saw the prank war from the summer before the first and second year. Harry smiled as he saw himself and his friends in pink, frilly dresses. The next thing he saw was Dumbledore giving him the invisibility cloak. Harry was burying his face in it, trying to pick up signs of his father. Sirius was laughing that it's not a security blanket. Snape withdrew.

"You weren't even trying this time," he complained.

"The other horcrux is in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault at Gringotts," Harry explained. "Until she escapes Azkaban, there's no reason for me to fear being possessed. You didn't trespass on anything private this time, so I saw no reason to push you out."

"Is your dad's cloak still your security blanket?" Snape asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Is there a way I could have it in my possession?" Snape wanted to know.

Harry was shocked. Why would Snape want his invisibility cloak? This was the only thing he had from his father!

"What do you need it for?" Harry asked.

"To embarrass you, of course," Snape said.

"No!" Harry said angrily.

"Then I guess you'll say goodbye to your werewolf," Snape said maliciously.

Harry glared at Snape. Here he was, trying to do the right thing, and Snape had to make it so hard. Was Remus really that important? Harry thought about the dementor lessons he had with Remus in the dream. He thought about being connected to his father through his friends. There was no way he could cause Remus to lose his job.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"If your friends would steal it for a prank, would you be able to break down and cry?" asked Snape.

"No," Harry said coldly.

"Poor Remus," Snape said condescendingly. "Nobody cares if he loses his job."

Harry couldn't remember feeling so stuck before in his life. In his dream, there were many situations where he was stuck, but since the dream, he did his best to take control over his life. He deeply regretted trying to bat for Remus. At the same time, he didn't really want to feel guilty if Remus lost his job.

"Did you change at all since your death eater days?" Harry asked.

"Detention, Potter," Snape barked. "Never talk to me like this again!"

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"Look at me!" snarled Snape.

"Harry looked up. He tried to close his mind, but he was too late. He watched Voldermort murder his mum and felt tears dripping down his cheeks. Her screams were terrible; she was pleading for his life. Voldermort's laughter was cold and cruel.

Snape pulled out. He looked slightly teary eyed too.

"I'm subbing tomorrow," he told Harry. "Get some friends in on a prank involving your cloak during class, or you could say goodbye to Remus."

Harry glared at Snape as he walked out of his office.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry was still angry when he burst into the common room. It was the first time his fellow Gryffindors saw him angry, and some of them looked scared.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Neville asked.

"What happened?" Ron said, looking concerned.

Harry couldn't get any words out. Ron took his arm and led him out of the common room.

"Get Fred and George," Harry managed to say.

Ron went back in and came out with Fred and George. He then led the way to the room of requirement. He stopped near the room and waited for Harry to open it. Fred and George looked around, impressed. They noticed the punching bags, tackling dummies, as well as some couches. Harry immediately started punching one of the punching bags.

"Who are you beating up today?" Ron asked.

"Snape," Harry muttered, continuing to punch.

"Does he feel it?" Fred asked, curiously.

"No," Harry said. "It's just a way of releasing my anger."

After a few minutes, he stopped punching and was able to sit down and talk.  
"Remus has an appointment tomorrow," he began.

"Moony has an appointment?" George asked.

"With the moo" Fred started to say.

"Don't say it!" Harry gasped. "Nobody's allowed to know or he'll lose his job!"

"What isn't anyone allowed to know?" Ron asked.

"Remus has a secret," Harry tried to explain. "He didn't do anything wrong, and it's not his fault, but if people find out, he'll lose his job. Snape is subbing tomorrow. He figured out Remus's secret and plans to tell everyone."

"That's a shame," George said. "He's a great teacher."

"I'm assuming you called us up here for a reason," Fred added. "You must want our help keeping a dark arts creature to teach us to defend ourselves against him."

"You're as bad as Snape!" Harry told him.

"I was joking," Fred said. "I think it's Remus is a cool teacher. I would never give away his secret."

"We need to stop Snape," Harry said. "What do you have last period tomorrow?"

"We have a free period," Fred and George said the same time.

"Perfect," Harry said. "If I lend you my cloak, could you create chaos?"

"Of course," Fred and George said.

"Plan A is to create chaos, not let Snape talk, and not get caught. Plan B only happens if you get caught," Harry said. "If you get caught, pretend that Sirius asked you to teach me how to use my cloak for pranks instead of as a security blanket. Snape will be so busy making fun of me, he'll forget about Remus."

"I don't like plan B," Ron said. "Snape could be very mean."

"Do you have a better idea?" Harry asked.

"Why is it better for Snape to attack you than to attack Remus?" Ron wanted to know.

"Snape is angry at Remus because of Neville's boggart," Harry explained. "I was the one who suggested to Remus that the boggart wear a dress."

"I didn't hear you say anything," Ron said.

"It was during the summer," Harry explained. "You guys went to Egypt and deserted me, so I had no choice but to do school work. When I read about boggarts, I told Remus that Neville's boggart will look like Snape and suggested putting him in a dress. Remus, of course, got carried away and went on about Neville's grandmother's clothes."

"That's why you were laughing when Snape said he doesn't want to watch," Ron realized.

"Exactly," Harry said. "And I don't want to be the one to cause Remus to lose his job."

The boys agreed to try to stick to plan A and to only use plan B if they get caught.

The next day, Harry was running late thanks to Oliver's constant quiddich talk. Fred and George followed behind him under the cloak, as Harry breezed into class ten minutes late.

"Sorry, I'm late, Professor," Harry said, taking a seat.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor."

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin"

Snape's words were suddenly cut off as a filibuster firecracker exploded. Snape waved his wand in the direction that the spell came from. His own spell bounced off the wall.

"Who did that?" Snape asked.

Nobody answered.

"Accio cloak," Snape tried, but nothing happened.

Snape fired hexes at random spots, trying to catch his invisible intruder. The first through hexes bounced off the walls. Eventually, one hex hit its mark. Snape walked over and lifted the invisibility cloak. George stood there frozen. Fred was trying to pull him away.

"Weasley, and Weasley," Snape said. "I will lift the freezing hex so you could explain what you are doing here."

"I'm sorry, Professor," they both said the same time. "Sirius asked us to teach Harry how to use his cloak for pranks instead of as a security blanket."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for each of you," Snape said. "Now get out of the class or you will get detention."

"Can I have my dad's cloak, Professor?" Harry asked politely.

"You have a security blanket, Potter?" Snape sneered.

"It's my dad's cloak," Harry said again. "Can I have it back now?"

"Your dad would be embarrassed to have such a sissy for a son," Snape told him. "He used the cloak for pranks, not as a blankie."

"I wouldn't know," Harry said. "My dad died when I was a baby. This cloak is the only thing I have that belongs to him. Can I have it back now?"

"Baby Potter wants his dad's cloak," Snape teased. "He needs to cry with it in bed."

"Can I have the cloak, Professor?" Harry asked again, wondering how long Snape was willing to play along.

"Give him his dad's cloak," Dean Thomas said boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. "He doesn't sleep with it. He keeps it in his trunk at the foot of his bed. We all saw him use it."

"So you are doing pranks, Potter?" Snape asked, glaring at Harry.

"He used it when Malfoy did a leg locker curse on Neville," Hermione said quickly. "He said he was going to talk to Malfoy. Fred and George wanted to join him. Harry put on the cloak and said 'Good luck finding me.'"

"And what did you do to Draco?" Snape asked.

"I told him how I feel about pulling pranks," Harry said. "What's the big deal? Can I have my dad's cloak?"

"Your dad is dead, Potter," Snape said. "Holding on to his cloak as a security blanket won't help anything. Besides, your dad would be ashamed of you if he were still alive."

"I wouldn't know, Professor," Harry said. "I don't know what I would be like if my parents lived. Now, can I have my dad's cloak?"

"Why can't you give the cloak?" Parvati asked suddenly. "What do you think he will do with it?"

"Cry like a baby over his dead father," Snape said, smiling cruelly.

"I have never seen him cry," Ron said loudly, "even when he told me exact details of his memory from his parents' murder. You just took his cloak to be mean to him."

"We just wasted half of class," Professor Snape yelled at them. "Now sit down and be quiet so we can learn about"

"Please, Professor," Harry begged. "Can I please have my dad's cloak?"

"Very touching," Snape said. "You are so loyal to your late father who you don't even know."

"That's not my fault, Professor," Harry said.

"Did you hear me ask you to sit down and be quiet?" Snape asked, glaring at him.

"Yes," Harry mumbled.

"Yes, Sir," Snape corrected.

"You don't need to call me sir, Professor," Harry said.

Seamus grinned at him. Hermione gasped.

"Detention, Potter," Snape said. "I don't take cheek from Daddy's baby. I will see you tonight after dinner."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. "May I have my dad's cloak?"

"There are only ten minutes left to class thanks to your outbursts," Snape reprimanded. "Now sit down and be quiet."

Harry felt Snape staring in his eyes and tried to close his mind.

"Stop that, Potter," Snape said, "Or your class will still get the homework assignment I was planning on giving despite not learning the material."

Harry stopped resisting. He watched Voldermort murder his mum in his head, and felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Pathetic, Potter," Snape said. "Class dismissed. Potter, stay."

Harry watched his class leave, most people looking at him sympathetically.

"Here's your cloak," Snape said handing it over. "You earned two detentions. You could either have one tonight and one tomorrow, or have both of them back to back tonight. The first one is from last night's behavior. You will be scrubbing caldrons without magic. I'm still deciding what the second one will be."

"I'll do them both tonight," Harry said. "I have a quiddich game tomorrow."

Harry was lost in thought as he walked out the door, dreading his detention.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was still brooding as he walked into the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he went in, Fred, George, Ron and Seamus started clapping for him. Harry grinned and sat down.

"I can't believe Professor Snape was so mean to you," Hermione said. "No professor should ever act that way."

"It's okay," Harry said. "I was just trying to get out of doing his homework."

"I felt sorry for you," Neville said. "I was scared to stand up for you, but felt that I should."

"It's okay," Harry said again. "It went exactly according to plan."

"You did all that to get out of homework?!" Hermione looked astounded.

"He was going to make us write two rolls of parchment!" Harry exclaimed. "I don't have time for that! There's a quiddich match tomorrow! Besides, that's not even what Lupin asked him to do."

"How would you know?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Lupin was good friends with my dad," Harry explained. "In class, we pretend we don't know each other from before, but sometimes I visit him in the evening. He mentioned that he had an appointment and that Snape would be subbing. He said that when he offered Snape a lesson plan, Snape said he already knows what he wants to teach and that there will be two rolls of parchment for homework. I couldn't let that happen, so without telling Lupin what I was doing, I lent Fred and George my cloak and told them not to get caught. I also said that if they do get caught, I will spend the whole class blubbering about my cloak so that Snape can't teach."

"You shouldn't do that to a teacher," Hermione reprimanded.

The rest of the class was thrilled to be getting out of homework.

"What did Snape do to you?" Ron asked.

"I have detention tonight after dinner," Harry said. "I have to scrub caldrons without magic."

"That means you can't practice tonight," Oliver said.

"I could practice now instead," Harry told him.

After a hard practice, Harry walked into the great hall in time to see all the Slytherins laughing and miming crying into a blanket.

"You have a blankie, Potty," Pansy sneered.

Harry grinned at her and walked to his table. He tried to ignore the sneers he got from the Slytherins. After dinner, Harry went to Snape's room for detention. Scrubbing caldrons was mindless work, but it took Harry time to get them all clean. When he finished, he went to Snape's desk.

"Sit down," Snape said. "Do you understand why you had detention?"

"I was very rude twice," Harry said. "What I said last night was completely inexcusable."

"Why did you say it?" Snape asked.

"I wasn't ready for my occlumency to be attacked," Harry explained. "My brain felt scrambled and I lost my temper."

"I told Professor Dumbledore what you told me last night," Snape told me. "He confirmed your story although he doesn't think you will ever get possessed since you got rid of the dark lord. He also thinks you know a lot more than you're telling us."

Harry didn't say anything.

"When I first saw you, I thought you were just like your father," Snape continued. "You look just like him and hexing a teacher the first night of school is the type of thing he would do. After seeing you attack Sirius, I realized you have a lot of your mother in you too. However, neither of your parents would have been willing to do what you just did for Lupin. Your dad would have hexed me and pranked me until I agreed to drop it, while your mother would have yelled at me and eventually hexed me if I didn't listen to her reasoning. Who do you really take after?"

"I take after myself," Harry said.

"Who taught you to take abuse for other people?" Snape wanted to know.

"Do you know how I lived for the ten years after my parents died?" Harry asked.

"I'm trying to decide if you deserve another punishment or if I should tell you about your mother," Snape said thoughtfully. "My original plan was to have you scrub the bedpans in the hospital, but considering your motivations for today's behavior, and my concern that you will need my help if Bellatrix ever gets her hands on the horcrux, I'll tell you about your mother instead."

Harry listened as Professor Snape described growing up in a muggle neighborhood. He mentioned his excitement at discovering that Lilly was also magical and described some of their early experiences together. He talked about their excitement for going to Hogwarts and how disappointed they were to be in different houses. He mentioned how Lilly always stood up for him when he was being bullied.

"That's one way you're like your mother," he said. "I do get annoyed when you constantly stand up for your classmates during my class, but your mother would have done the same thing if she was there."

He mentioned the fight they had at the end of their fifth year, taking all responsibility for himself. He was upset and said something he shouldn't, and Lilly got angry at him. Unlike Harry, she doesn't forgive easily. Snape was devastated at the loss of his best friend. After losing Lilly's friendship, his only friends were his fellow Slytherins, most of whom were planning to join the death eaters. He joined too, craving a sense of belonging to a group.

"I did lots of bad things," Snape said. "I never really thought about wrong or right. The event that made me stop happened when the dark lord suggested I try to get a teaching position at Hogwarts to spy on Professor Dumbledore. I didn't get the position. I knew I would be in big trouble if I came back with no job and no information on Dumbledore, so I had to get information. He was interviewing another teacher, so I listened at the door. I heard Professor Trelwaney make her prophecy and told it over to the dark lord. I didn't realize at that time that your mother was expecting a baby. I was devastated when I found out that the prophecy referred to you and begged the dark lord to spare your mother. When he refused, I told Professor Dumbledore everything I knew. He asked me to be his spy instead and tell him all of the dark lord's plans. I agreed on condition that he keeps your mother safe. You asked if I changed at all since my death eater days. The answer is yes. I realized that I always loved your mother, and I will do anything I can to protect her son, no matter how annoyingly arrogant or cheeky he is."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said. "I appreciate knowing that even though you detest me, you will still help me if I'm in danger."

"Do you believe that I changed?" Snape asked.

"Would you like an honest answer or a polite answer, Professor?" Harry asked, not sure how to answer the question.

"You won't get in trouble for being honest," Snape told him, "as long as there are no students around, and you will keep everything I just told you a secret."

"Actions speak louder than words, Professor," Harry said. "Thinking about your actions today and yesterday, as well as the way you treat students, do you think you changed since leaving the death eaters?"

"I said you won't get in trouble, Potter," Snape said. "But I don't like your answer. Next time you get detention, I will be testing your occlumency."

"I'll try to stay out of trouble," Harry said.

"No," Snape told him, "Practice."

As Harry walked back to his common room, he felt as if life just got a lot more confusing.


	16. Chapter 16

When Harry awoke the next morning, he saw the pouring rain, and realized he will be playing quiddich in it. Before going out to the game, Harry approached Hermione.

"Are you going to the game?" he asked her.

"I'm trying to get all my homework done," Hermione answered.

"If my glasses get wet, I won't be able to see anything," Harry explained. "Would you have any ideas to help me in this situation?"

Hermione tapped Harry's glasses with her wand and said, "Impervius!"

"There!" she said, handing them back to Harry. "They'll repel water!"

"Thank you so much!" Harry said. "I owe you big time."

The Slytherins weren't too happy about playing in the rain. They had no excuses to switch place with Hufflepuffs as none of their players were injured. The rain didn't stop the number of fouls that took place. Flint crashed into Angelina and Fred hit him on the head with his club. Montague grabbed Katie's head instead of the quaffle. That was when Harry saw the snitch. He tried to get it but was stopped by two bludgers. He dodged them at the last minute, but lost sight of the snitch. Bole hit Alicia with his club and George elbowed him in the face. Wood was hit with both bludgers. When Harry saw the snitch again, Malfoy grabbed his broom and said, "Need your blankie, Potter?"

Harry yanked his broom away from Draco, grabbed the snitch and landed in the pouring rain. He couldn't even hear the cheering crowd over the thunder and sound of raindrops. He joined the dripping wet crowd walking into school, relieved that the game was over.

"So Potter," Draco sneered once they got inside. "Did you have your blankie at the match?"

"Very funny, Draco," Harry said. "Although if I would have worn my cloak, you wouldn't have been able to tail me."

"That would be cheating," Draco said.

"This is yucky weather for a game," Harry said, changing the subject. "I was hoping for a fast game so I could get inside and get warm."

Harry walked away before Draco could say anything else to him.

On Monday, the class was happy to see Remus back. Nobody told him what happened during Friday's class.

Harry enjoyed the next Hogsmead trip. Because it was cold, he and Ron spent their time in Honeydukes and The Three Broomsticks. Harry hoped Sirius would be happy with sweets for a present as he wasn't going to any other stores.

The next day, Harry sat quietly on the Hogwarts Express. The Slyterins were still teasing him about his dad's cloak, but Harry tried to tell himself that he did the right thing and therefore, he shouldn't care what they say. He thought about how miserable he was when Sirius was on the loose in his dream, and how horrible the Hogsmead experience was with people talking about him. He thought about how horrible Azkaban is and was happy that he got Sirius out. He was still lost in thought when the train pulled into the station. He saw Sirius as soon as he got off, and practically threw himself into Sirius's arms, ignoring the stares from some bystanders.

"Blacks never display affection in public," Narcissa sniffed.

"You have your blankie, Potter," Draco sneered.

"Very funny," Harry said.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"I'll tell you when we get home," Harry promised.

As soon as they got home, Harry told Sirius most of the story. He mentioned the boggart, and that Snape wanted to teach the class about werewolves as revenge. He explained that Snape felt very hurt since he goes through the trouble of making Remus's potion every month, and Remus thanked him by embarrassing him in front of the class. Finally, Harry told him that he took all the blame since it was originally his idea. Snape would not accept an apology. He wanted someone else to be embarrassed worst than he was, so Harry and Snape planned the whole scene with the cloak.

"I need to talk to Remus," Sirius said.

"Don't," Harry told him. "The full moon is coming up. Let the poor man rest."

"Fine," Sirius agreed. "I'll give him a few days after the moon, but he needs to know what you did."

Harry was delighted when Sirius gave him a firebolt for Christmas.

"I'll win every quiddich match with this!" he said, excitedly.

"You win every match anyways," Sirius told him. "After what you did for Remus, you deserve the best broom on the market."

Harry spent most of the week flying his new broom. He decided to give his Nimbus 2000 to Ron so they can fly together.

When Remus came by at the end of December, Sirius called Harry inside.

"Sirius told me what you did," Remus told Harry. "You're even more amazing than your dad."

"That's funny," Harry said. "Snape said I'm more amazing then my mum."

"I feel like sending Severus a howler," Sirius said.

"Don't," Harry told him. "Think about his feelings for a change. Here he is, making a very difficult potion every month and look how Remus thanked him for it. Do you blame him for getting angry?"

"I told him I will beat you up," Harry said. "So if you see him, tell him that I did."

"Are you going to?" Remus asked, smiling at Harry as if he welcomed the opportunity.

"Of course not," Harry said. "You're still recovering from the moon."

Harry eagerly showed off his new firebolt.

"I'm glad I made your Christmas," Sirius told him. "You're acting like a kid again."

The rest of Christmas break passed quickly and Harry reluctantly returned to school.

All the Gryffindors were excited about Harry's new broom. Ron accepted Harry's old broom so they could fly together, but he didn't hide his envy about the firebolt. Harry let Ron ride it while he rode his Nimbus. Draco came out to see the broom.

"Do you have room for your blankie up there?" he asked, scornfully.

"If you wanted a turn to ride it, you just have to ask," Harry said, tiredly. "I'm not arguing with you every time we see each other."

Draco did want a turn. Harry followed him on his Nimbus in order to make sure that Draco didn't damage the broom.

The match against Ravenclaw was exactly the same as Harry dreamed. He had an easy victory with his firebolt.

During the next Hogsmead weekend, Harry stocked up on everything available at Zonkos. He was hoping to have Ron, Fred and George join him for another prank war this summer. When they went to the shrieking shack, Harry managed not to tell Ron what really haunted it. When Draco came up with Crabbe and Goyle, Harry immediately stiffened.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked.

"We're coming up with crazy theories about what haunts this place," Harry lied. "Do you have any ideas?"

The five boys tried to outdo each other with ghost stories. Overall, it was a fun day, but Harry was starting to hate the lie he was living.


	17. Chapter 17

The last quiddich match of the year was an easy victory against Hufflepuff. Finals went by fast, and Gryffindor once again won the house cup and quidditch cup. The year ended peacefully without any incidences between Sirius, Remus, Snape, and Peter. Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express with the Weasleys. Because of how the lunar calendar worked out, it was hard to decide the best time for a prank war, they decided to do it from July 30 until August 14, from half moon to half moon. Because those two weeks started with Harry's birthday, it was a perfect cover for having the Weasleys over. They also discussed getting together for the Quidditch World Cup. Harry wanted to prevent the death eater riots but couldn't tell the Weasleys.

After getting home, Harry explained to Sirius that there will be a death eater uprising at the Quidditch World Cup. Sirius owled Dumbledore who came over immediately.

"What do you know about the uprising?" Dumbledore asked.

"After the game, people will be celebrating and getting drunk," Harry explained. "In the confusion, a group of death eaters will put on their masks and attack muggles and muggle borns. The main victims will be a family named Roberts. When we go to the game, we need to make sure to be in his area."

"I'll take care of it," Dumbledore said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry.

"I still have to figure it out," confessed Dumbledore. "Do you have any ideas?"

"If we have enough people stationed around the Roberts, we could stop the death eaters before they start," Harry said. "We just need to put enough wards on our tents so they can't tell we're there."

"Who do you think should be involved?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would imagine you know more people than me, professor," Harry said, "but I think that with you, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Remus, Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Aberforth, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley, we should be fine, especially if you also count Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and me."

"I'll work on it," Professor Dumbledore said.

July passed quickly, and Harry was very excited on July 30th, when Fred, George and Ron tumbled through his fireplace. Remus had already arrived that morning, and he and Sirius were gearing up for the prank war. Harry knew that this time he had the advantage. Fred and George already started some inventions.

"Want a candy?" Fred asked politely.

Sirius regarded them suspiciously while Remus popped a sweet into his mouth. The four boys laughed when Remus's tongue grew close to four feet. Sirius performed a counter spell and regarding the boys with increasing interest.

"What was that?" he asked, with a big smile.

"Ton Tongue Toffee," Fred told him.

"We invented it ourselves," George added.

"That's incredible!" Sirius said. "If you ever start your own company, let me know. I want to buy stocks."

"We're starting a company called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes," George said.

"We'll discuss how much I want to invest after two weeks of you testing your products," Sirius said.

Harry helped the boys bring their things to their rooms.

"Where do Sirius and Remus keep their wands?" Fred asked.

"Probably in their pockets," Harry answered.

"Do they ever put them down?" asked George.

"Remus leaves his on the table when he's reading," Harry said. "Sirius sometimes lies down on the couch and leaves his wand on the floor."

"Let's switch their wands," Fred said.

They innocently left one fake wand on the table and another on the floor next to the couch. They gathered in a corner of the living room and waited to see what would happen. After a few minutes, Sirius walked in and picked up the wand from the table. It squeaked and turned into a giant rubber mouse. Once again, the boys couldn't stop laughing.

"I like your products," Sirius said. "Can you turn this back into a wand so I could try it on Remus?"

They did eagerly, and Sirius called Remus in.

"Look what your students can do," he said proudly. "Pick up the wand."

Remus did and dropped the mouse in shock.

"You boys learned well," he said. "I bet you both earned lots of OWLs."

"Three each," Fred and George said cheerfully.

Fred and George enjoyed displaying their inventions for the rest of the afternoon. That night, Harry took a shower, only to find that his shampoo was actually melted ice cream. He ran out of the bathroom screaming.

"Who messed with my shampoo?" he yelled as Sirius and Remus.

"You think the kids get to have all the fun?" Sirius asked.

Harry stormed into Sirius's bathroom and took his shampoo. He had a feeling he will have an interesting birthday.

Sirius and Remus didn't do any pranks the next day in honor of Harry's birthday, but Fred and George continued testing products. Two weeks passed with lots of original pranks on both sides. After two weeks, Sirius invested heavily in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry was disappointed when his friends left, but they made up to meet at the Burrow before the Quidditch World Cup. The morning before the game, a large crowd gathered at the Burrow. All the Weasleys were there, along with Harry, Sirius, Remus, both Dumbledores, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley.

"There's going to be a death eater riot at the Quidditch World Cup," Dumbledore announced.

"Is it wise to discuss this in front of children?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Considering that my main source if information is from a child, I think they need to be included," Dumbledore answered.

"How do you know the child is reliable?" Moody asked.

"I can vouch for him," Dumbledore said.

"Me too," Sirius added.

Remus and Snape nodded in agreement.

"Well, then, let's hear it from the child," Moody said.

"After the quidditch game, people are going to be celebrating late at night," Harry told everyone. "Death eaters are going to take advantage of the chaos to fire hexes at tents and torture muggles. The muggles that will be targeted are the Roberts family who is in charge of a campsite."

"How do you know?" Moody asked.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I can't answer that question."

"Why not?" demanded Moody.

"Every time I try, Dumbledore does a silencing hex on me before I could draw my wand to block it," Harry answered. "If I do get my wand out, he immobilizes me."

"You teaching that boy secrecy and lies, Albus," Aberforth said with a scowl.

"Just secrecy," Harry said. "And I'm delighted to meet someone who is as fed up with the need for constant secrecy as I am."

Moody gave Harry a piercing glare. Harry occulated.

"Why did you teach the boy occlumency?" Moody asked.

"He taught himself," Dumbledore answered.

"I don't like it," Moody grumbled. "So what's the plan, Potter?"

"Dumbledore is in charge of the plans," Harry said.

"Professor Dumbledore," Snape corrected.

"Yeah, that's who I mean," Harry said with a grin.

Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Moody asked, glaring at them.

"You don't need to call me sir, professor," Ron said, doing his best to mimic Harry's voice.

They all started laughing again.

"Harry!" Sirius said, astounded. "Did you really talk to a professor like that?"

"Ask me when there are no professors present," Harry answered.

"And this is the boy we're trusting for information?" Moody said, scornfully.

"Look at it this way, Mr. Moody," Harry said. "If I was a good little boy, I wouldn't have stood up to Voldermort my first night at Hogwarts. I would have minded my business and let him steal the sorcerer's stone. I also would have let Peter continue living as Ron's pet rat, and Sirius would still be in Azkaban. At least I'm on the right side of the battle."

"If we're finished with the boy's information, maybe the children should leave," Moody said.

"My name hasn't been boy for the last three years," Harry said. "Once I started Hogwarts, I found out that my name is really Harry."

"Very funny, Potter," Moody said, but despite his sarcastic tone, he had a trace of a smile on his lips.

"I think the children should leave now," Molly suggested.

"Let's play quiddich," Harry said. "Me and Ginny against you three."

The five kids went outside. While they did fly a little, they were spending more time talking about what they want to do to the death eaters. They weren't planning on staying inside the tent like good little children. The day passed quickly, and all the kids were excited about tomorrow's game.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, all the kids had to wake up early to go the Quidditch World Cup. It was a tired group that walked to the portkey and found themselves at the campsite. After setting up the tent, Mr. Weasley sent Harry and Ron to get water. While walking to the taps, they met Seamus Finnigan.

"Maybe we should ask him to join us tonight," Harry muttered. "An extra pair of hands is always helpful."

"My parents probably wouldn't approve," Ron said. "They don't want us to be part of the action either."

"Tough," Harry said. "I'm right in the middle of it."

Walking back with their water, they met Oliver, Ernie, and Cho.

"Oliver's of age," Harry said. "We should ask him to join us."

"We have enough people," Ron said.

Not long after they returned with the water, Ludo Bagman strolled over.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow and black robes.

"Don't," Harry said loudly, "he's going to keep your money and give you leprechaun gold instead."

"That's a serious accusation to make," Mr. Weasley said.

"How come I don't see the others?" Harry asked.

"Who do you need?" Mr. Weasley wanted to know.

"Someone who could back up my accusation," Harry answered.

"They all have wards up," Mr. Weasley whispered. "We're going to put ours up after the game."

"So there's no way to communicate with them?" Harry asked.

"Sorry," Mr. Weasley said. He turned to Ludo. "We're not betting on the game tonight."

When they took their seats, Harry was relieved to see that Winky wasn't there. He sat down with the whole Weasley clan.

"We're probably going to see the Malfoys here," Harry said. "I think we should invite Draco to our tent."

"Why would you want to do that?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I don't want him to get arrested with his father," Harry said.

"That's kind of you," Mr. Weasley said. "As much as I dislike Lucius, his son deserves a chance."

Not long after, Fudge came up to their box with the Malfoy family. Mr. Malfoy's cold gray eyes wept over Mr. Weasley, and then up and down the row.

"Good lord, Arthur," he said softly.

"Hey, Draco," Harry interrupted. "We're planning on staying up all night to celebrate Ireland's victory. Do you want to join us?"

Draco looked conflicted.

"That's right," Fudge said. "I heard you boys were good friends. Don't stay up too late!"

Harry warned all the males to close their ears when the veela started singing. The game was every bit as exciting as Harry dreamed. After the game, Harry invited Draco again.

"Why would I want to spend the night with blood traitors?" Draco asked.

"If my dad was a pure blood, and he willingly married a muggle born, does that make him a blood traitor?" Harry asked.

"I guess so," Draco said.

"So if Voldermort's mother was a pure blood, and she married a muggle, does that make her a blood traitor?"

"Go with Harry," Lucius said. "It's important to keep up the appearances of friendship."

After reaching the tent, everyone sat at the tiny table while Mr. Weasley put up the wards and began guard duty. They made hot cocoa to drink while discussing every detail of the game. After a while, Bill took over guard duty while Mr. Weasley and Charlie got into an argument about cobbing. Ginny fell asleep at the table, but the conversations continued. After a while, they heard the word "now" yelled from outside followed by a series of bangs. Mr. Weasley, Charlie, Bill, and Percy ran out with their wands drawn. Mr. Weasley stopped at the door of the tent and told the younger kids to stay put.

"Don't let Draco out," he said. "I can't take responsibility for putting him in danger."

The bangs outside continued.

"What's happening?" Draco asked.

"Death eater uprising," Harry said.

"I need to get out!" Draco said urgently, pushing back his chair.

Fred and George grabbed his arms.

"We're trying to keep you safe," they said.

"It won't do you any good to be arrested for being at the wrong place," Harry added.

Draco continued to struggle.

"Sit down and be quiet," Harry ordered. "We'll explain everything."

Draco hesitantly sat back down.

"Death eaters are trying to riot now," Harry said. "The ministry is trying to stop them. Regardless of which side we're on, leaving the tent puts us in the middle of the crossfire. We could get hit from curses on both sides. As soon as it's over, someone will come in to tell us it's safe."

A few minutes later, Mr. Weasley walked back into the tent.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Did anyone get hurt out there?" Harry wanted to know.

"The death eaters were all stunned," Mr. Weasley answered. "The ministry is gathering them to take them in."

Draco turned white.

"Is Professor Snape outside?" Harry asked. "I think Draco needs him now."

Mr. Weasley went outside and came back a minute later with Snape. Snape placed a hand on Draco's shoulder before glaring at the other kids.

"Could you all step out while I talk to Draco?" he asked.

"Ginny's sleeping already," Harry said. "Should someone move her to the bedroom?"

Mr. Weasley tiredly moved Ginny to a bottom bunk before they all left the tent. The ground was littered with stunned death eaters. Ministry of Magic officials were walking around, trying to decide the best way to transport them. Harry ran over to Sirius.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"You're plan worked perfectly," Sirius answered.

"I thought you said it was Dumbledore's plan," Moody challenged.

"It was," Harry said. "I gave him advice, but I don't know if he took it."

Fudge entered the group.

"I sent for dementors," he said. "They will help us keep the death eaters under control."

Harry paled at the thought of demenors.

"Go inside quickly," Sirius told him. "I'll come with you."

Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, and Mr. Weasley ran to the tent, followed at a slower pace by Bill and Charlie.

"I asked you to stay outside," Snape said coldly.

"Dementors are coming," Harry said.

"You're scared of dementors?" Draco taunted.

"If you're not, you're welcome to go outside and join your parents," Harry retorted.

Draco drew his wand, and with a loud bang, a spell whizzed towards Harry. Harry blocked it with a quick protego.

"You need to make a choice," Harry said. "Either you're with us, or you're not with us. If you're with us, you stop trying to hurt us and enjoy the protection we're offering. If you're against us, go outside to your parents and let the dementors deal with you."

Harry stalked into the bedroom, followed by the whole Weasley clan, Sirius, and Remus. The image of a bouncing ferret came to his mind.

"I would love to have Moody deal with him," Harry said. "He would keep him under control."

A while later, Dumbledore walked in.

"They're gone," he said.

"Is Moody still here?" Harry asked.

"What do you want him for?" Dumbledore asked suspiciously.

"I want to discuss something with him," Harry said.

"It's best for you not to have lengthy conversations with him," Dumbledore said. "Alastor is a great man, but he is very suspicious."

"That's why I want to see him," insisted Harry. "Is it still called paranoid if people are really out to get you?"

"Maybe you'll see him in the morning," Dumbledore said. "It's late now, and you need to get some sleep."

Draco left the tent with Snape. Slowly, everyone else departed as Harry and the Weasleys got ready for bed. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and enjoyed a dreamless night.


	19. Chapter 19

When Harry awoke the next morning, everyone was outside eating breakfast. By everyone, he meant all the people who met at the Burrow, plus Draco. He was relieved that there was no need to rush back before sunrise. Draco looked defeated, sitting at the side next to Snape.

"What's going to happen to the death eaters?" Harry asked.

"They'll probably get a few weeks in Azkaban," Mr. Weasley said. "They weren't given a chance to kill or seriously injure anyone, so they're going to get off easy."

"I don't think Azkaban is easy," Harry said.

He turned to Draco.

"Where are you staying for the week?" he asked.

"I'm still trying to figure it out," Draco said.

"Do you have grandparents?" Harry asked.

"They died," Draco said.

"Do your parents have siblings?" was his next question.

"My mum's sister is in Azkaban," Draco answered.

"Your mum had two sisters," Harry said. "That much I know from the Black family tree, although Andromeda was blackened out."

"Andromeda is my mother," Tonks said cheerfully. "She was disowned for marrying a muggle born."

"I'm not going with you," Draco said. "I'll visit one of my Slytherin friends. Professor Snape will arrange it."

After breakfast, everyone was busy packing up and cleaning up. Harry approached Moody.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said hesitantly.

"About what?" Moody asked, regarding him with suspicion.

"I have vague memories of my mother talking about you," Harry lied. "I was a baby at the time and didn't understand much, but I got the impression that she thought highly of you. She kept mentioning constant vigilance."

"It's important to always be on the lookout for danger," Moody said.

"What's the best way to defend yourself in danger?" Harry asked.

"Prevention," Moody answered. "If you prevent yourself from entering a dangerous situation, you won't need to defend yourself."

"What if someone else enters you into the situation?" challenged Harry.

"Don't give them a chance," Moody said.

"I'll try not to," Harry told him, "but I may not be successful."

"Sirius looks out for you," Moody told him.

"That's at home," Harry said. "I'm very safe at home. The problem is in school."

"Dumbledore is there," Moody said.

"That means he'll stop me when I'm about to die," Harry said, "but he has no problem with my being in dangerous situations."

"What dangerous situations are you anticipating?" Moody asked.

"I'm scared a death eater will enter my name under a phony school in the triwizard tournament, forcing me to be part of it," Harry said. "I'm also concerned the triwizard cup may be a portkey leading into a trap."

"What are you doing about it?" Moody asked.

"I'm going to wear my invisibility cloak and check with a map every person who approaches the goblet of fire," Harry said. "If I see any death eater names, or any adult entering it, I'll try to stop him. It's too bad you can't be at Hogwarts this year."

"Would you feel safer if I was?" Moody asked.

"I think so," Harry said, "as long as it's really you and not someone who took polyjuice potion."

"I'll be in constant touch with Dumbledore," Moody promised. "We'll make sure to keep you safe."

Harry thanked Moody and got ready to join the Weasleys at the Burrow for the last week of summer vacation.

Harry enjoyed the week, playing quidditch with Ron and his brothers. He tried not to look at the Daily Prophet which listed the names of those arrested and the details of the world cup incident. He made sure to tell Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George about the triwizard tournament the night before they left for Hogwarts.

Harry sat on the Hogwarts Express with Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. They talked excitedly about the Quidditch World Cup. Neville was disappointed about not going.

"We were in the top box," Ron told him.

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco entered their compartment with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Are you still angry at us?" Harry asked softly.

Draco glared at him. Harry silently closed Ron's trunk before Draco could see his dress robes. When Draco asked Ron if he was going to enter, Harry answered first.

"You need to be seventeen," Harry said. "They changed the rules."

Neville, Dean, and Seamus looked confused.

"They're talking about a new tournament we're having this year," Harry said. "But we can't be in it."

They discussed the tournament and the quidditch game until reaching Hogwarts.

At the feast, Dumbledore announced the tournament and the age requirement. He made sure everyone was aware that they can't fool the impartial judge with their age. As soon as he finished speaking, Harry walked over to the head table.

"Is there a way to make sure nobody enters someone else's name?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"I'm working on it," he said.

"Could you also make sure that no names are entered under a different school?" Harry asked.

"I figured that one out already," Dumbledore said. "Moody told me your concerns. If any other school is entered, the name will immediately be spit out. You have nothing to worry about."

When Harry went upstairs, everyone was talking about how cool it would be to enter.

"I wouldn't want it," Harry said. "I'm not risking my life for some moments of fame."

At the first Care of Magical Creatures lesson of the year, Hagrid introduced blasted ended skewts. He seemed excited about raising them.

"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice.

"I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy. "What is the point of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly, "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy."

After Hagrid pointed out the stingers and the suckers for sucking blood, people got a little nervous.

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Dragon blood's amazingly magical, but you wouldn't want a dragon for a pet, would you?"

The incident passed without any input from Harry. Draco was still a little discouraged, as the Daily Prophet had occasional articles about the death eaters who were captured. They were all being released soon, but seeing the constant reminders of his parents' mistakes was a cause of great embarrassment. Harry was pretty sure that once they were released, Draco would go back to his usual bullying self.


	20. Chapter 20

Two days later, Neville melted his sixth caldron. When Snape said he has detention, Harry immediately argued in his defense.

"Professor," Harry started.

"Be quiet, Potter," Snape said crossly. "It doesn't concern you."

"He didn't do it on purpose," Harry said.

"You just lost Gryffindor a point," Snape barked. "Now be quiet and mind your own business."

"Does punishing someone prevent accidents?" Harry asked.

"That's another five points you lost," Snape told him. "At the rate you're going, Gryffindor will be negative at the end of the week."

"I'm just trying to figure out how detention will prevent caldrons from melting," Harry said innocently.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape told him. "If you say one more word, you will get detention."

"Will my detention be instead of Neville's or together with him?" Harry asked.

Snape glared at him.

"I will see both of you tonight," Snape told him.

Neville was extremely grateful that Harry was joining him for detention. He paled when told they would have to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads. Harry tried to keep up cheerful conversation with Neville while working as fast as he could, but the job was disgusting. After a half hour, Snape said that Neville could go but Harry has to stay. After all, Neville's detention was the result of accidents. Harry's was on purpose.

"Sit down, Harry," Snape said. "Why are you getting yourself into trouble like this?"

"I don't think it's fair to punish Neville for accidents," Harry said. "He messes up because he's nervous, and punishing him will make him more nervous."

"How's your occlumency doing?" Snape asked.

"Do you know a man named Karkoroff?" Harry asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Snape asked him.

"I think he's the headmaster of Durmstrang," Harry said. "He's also a former death eater."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Snape said.

"Is there a way to detect polyjuice potion?" Harry wanted to know.

"What's that about?" Snape asked.

"I want to make sure that nobody uses polyjuice potion to sneak into the school," Harry said.

"I'll pass on your concern to Professor Dumbledore," Snape said. "Now let's test your occlumency."

"I'm not ready to be tested yet," Harry said.

"I already told you I'm going to test it anytime you get detention," Snape reminded him. "And that was a pretty clever trick to get Longbottom off the hook."

Harry closed his mind and felt pressure as Snape tried to probe his brain. He managed to hold off for several long minutes before the sight of a dementor appeared in his mind.

"Protego!" Harry shouted.

Snape blocked him before he could see anything.

"I asked you not to do that," Snape said.

"I asked you not to test me," Harry said. "Considering I held you off for a few minutes, you shouldn't have persisted. What were you looking for anyway?"

"I wanted to see what you're so scared of," Snape said. "The dementor didn't tell me anything."

"I'm scared of being entered into the tournament by a death eater seeking revenge," Harry said. "I have no problem answering that question when asked. There was no reason to probe my mind."

"Did you tell anyone else?" Snape asked.

"I told Moody and Dumbledore," Harry said.

"We'll keep you safe," Snape promised. "Don't worry about it."

He dismissed Harry who returned to the Gryffindor common room and a pathetically grateful Neville.

On October 30th, Harry stood with his fellow students to greet the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. He had already asked Fred and George if he could borrow the map for a while and had his invisibility cloak in his pocket. He entered the great hall with his fellow Gryffindors and was extremely disappointed to see Mr. Crouch take a seat at the head table alongside Ludo Bagman.

"Didn't Crouch get in trouble for smuggling his son out of Azkaban?" Harry asked Ron.

"He did," Ron answered. "He was demoted. He worked his way back up over the last few years, and since he's fluent in many languages, he was needed for most of his original responsibilities."

Harry opened the map and placed it on the table. After saying the password, he studied the map.

"What are you looking for?" George asked.

"I'm checking for death eaters," Harry answered.

"Did you find any?" Fred wanted to know.

"Two possible ones," Harry said. "One definitely was at one point and the other shares a name with a death eater."

After Dumbledore explained the rules for entering the contest, Harry ran to the head table.

"The second issue was dealt with," Dumbledore said. "The first one shouldn't be a problem with the second one in place."

Harry glanced at Karkoroff who had stood up intending to reach his students. Harry stared at him, and Karkoroff stared back. They continued staring until Snape finally said, "I'll deal with your concern, Harry. I don't think you need to worry."

Harry put on his invisibility cloak and opened the map.

"Where did he go?" Karkoroff asked.

"He's wearing an invisibility cloak," Snape explained. "He's probably hiding right here, trying to make sure you're not planning on doing anything to him while you're here."

Harry saw Dumbledore smile at him. He quickly ran off to take a seat in the entrance hall.

Harry tried to focus on all the figures running around Hogwarts. He watched as students went to their dormitories and professors scurried around. He watched Dumbledore approach with the goblet.

"Are you planning on keeping watch all night?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I have to," Harry said.

"I'll take a shift for you," Dumbledore told him.

"It's fine," Harry said. "I'm not going to be able to sleep anyway."

Harry watched Dumbledore set up the goblet and the age line. When Dumbledore finished, he sat down next to Harry.

"You could go to bed, Professor," Harry said. "There's no reason you need to stay up."

"I won't be able to sleep knowing that you're worried," Dumbledore told him.

"That never bothered you before," Harry said.

"You never confided in me before," Dumbledore said.

Harry continued staring at the map. The professors stopped scurrying around and all seemed to be in their rooms. Harry checked to make sure Karkoroff was still on his ship. He didn't see Mr. Crouch anywhere on the map.

"There's no danger right now," Harry said. "You could go to sleep."

"I was admiring your map," Dumbledore said. "Where did you get it?"

"I'm not allowed to say," Harry told him. "You don't need to stay up because of me."

Dumbledore stood up.

"Good night, Harry," he said.

Harry watched Dumbledore's figure walk away. Instead of going to his own office, he saw it going towards Remus's room. Harry groaned as he saw two figures walking toward the entrance hall. This time when they came in, Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"He's right over here," he said.

Remus slipped his arm around Harry and sat down next to him. Harry watched Dumbledore's figure go down to dungeons.

"He's getting Snape," Harry told Remus.

"He probably wants to find out how his talk with Karkoroff went," Remus said. "You could go to bed."

"No I can't," Harry said. "I won't be able to sleep anyway so I might as well keep watch."

"You need your sleep," Remus insisted.

"Staying up all night once in a blue moon won't make a difference," Harry told him.

"Don't talk to me about blue moons," Remus said. "They're very painful."

"Sorry," Harry said.

He looked at the map. Dumbledore was still in Snape's office. Remus lifted the cloak and slipped under it next to Harry.

"You don't need to stay up with me," Harry said.

"I want to," Remus told him. "Considering what you did for me last year, I owe you a lot."

Harry looked at the map again. There was still no movement. Remus took the map from Harry's hands.

"I'm trying to track everyone," Harry protested.

"Karkoroff is still on the ship," Remus said. "Dumbledore is still in Snape's office. There is nobody in any corridor."

He pulled Harry into his lap and held him tightly.

"I'm too big for that," Harry said, embarrassed.

"No you're not," Remus said. "You're as small as ever, and you're scared. If it makes me feel better to hold you, let me hold you."

"Can I at least see the map?" Harry asked.

"I'm watching it," Remus said.

"Is this a trap?" Harry wanted to know. "Are you going to let someone enter me?"

"Of course not," Remus said.

Harry slowly felt his eyes closing. He tried to fight it and heard approaching footsteps.

"The map!" he whispered frantically.

Dumbledore and Snape came into view.

"Well you look comfortable," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you go to bed?"

Harry blushed and scrambled off of Remus's lap.

"You were trying to distract me," he said angrily. "Anyone could have entered my name in the goblet during this time."

"Nobody moved," Remus said. "I didn't take my eyes off the map the whole time."

"So why didn't you warn me they were coming?" Harry asked, pouting.

"I thought you fell asleep," Remus said.

He removed the cloak from both of them.

"You should go to bed," Snape told him. "We could take a shift for you."

"I'm fine," Harry said. "You should all go to sleep. There's no reason everyone has to stay up."

"I spoke to Karkoroff," Snape said. "He's as scared as dementors as you are."

"Did he also watch his mum get murdered?" Harry asked.

"No," Snape said. "He went to Azkaban twice because of you."

"Does he want revenge?" Harry asked.

"He's too scared to try anything," Snape told him. "I told him that you told me I didn't change since my death eater days and that you plan on keeping a close eye on him. He wouldn't do anything that will land him in Azkaban again."

"Go to bed," Dumbledore said gently. "I'll keep an eye on things."

"You should go to bed," Harry said. "You're going to have a busy day tomorrow."

"How do you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"Lots of students were talking about trying to get past the age line," Harry told him. "I'm assuming something exciting will happen when they try."

Dumbledore laughed.

"You should all go to bed," Harry said. "Otherwise, I will feel guilty tomorrow that you're all tired just because I'm paranoid."

The three professors said good night to Harry and left. Harry sat alone for the rest of the night, watching the map.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry was surprised at the amount of people that got up early the next day. He had managed to stay up under his cloak most of the night. The Durmstrang students all put their names in first thing in the morning. Karkaroff didn't approach the goblet. Harry watched with great interest as some students tried to cross the age line and ended up with beards. Professor Dumbledore approached him holding a plate full of breakfast.

"You need to eat," he said. "If you want to take a break, let me know."

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Thanks for the food."

Harry sat, invisible, eating breakfast as Fred and George tried putting in their names. He watched Angelina enter. Things got a little boring between breakfast and lunch and even more boring as the day went on. Dumbledore brought him a lunch tray, and Remus and Snape each visited him a few times, offering to take a shift. Remus mentioned that his fellow Gryffindors were worried about his disappearance. When it was almost time for the feast, Dumbledore brought the goblet into the great hall. Harry wearily removed his cloak and followed.

"Any suspicious activity?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head. He sat down at the Gryffindor table for the feast. He struggled to keep his eyes open as he ate and was relieved when Dumbledore said it was time to select the champions. Harry waited with baited breath and was so happy to discover that there were only three champions, and he wasn't one of them.

Harry slept most of the day on Sunday. He was feeling better when he went to Care of Magical Creatures class on Monday until Hagrid mentioned that they're taking blast ended skrewts on a walk.

"Take this thing for a walk?" Malfoy repeated in disgust, staring into one of the boxes. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"Round the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating.

Harry couldn't get annoyed with Draco for complaining since he also disliked the skrewts.

School continued peacefully. Harry was excited about the first Hogsmeade weekend. He stocked up on chocolates and Honeydukes and had butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks. Harry remembered that he would have spoken to Sirius that night. He decided to write him a detailed letter instead. He wrote about how panicky he was before they announced the champions and his fear that Voldermort would have taken advantage of tournament to lure Harry into a trap. He mentioned that he saw the dragons for the next task and he also saw Madame Maxime and Karkaroff looking at the dragons, so Cedric is the only champion who doesn't know what the task is. He eagerly sent the letter off with Hedwig and was delighted to receive an answer the next day. Sirius told Harry to tell Cedric and to be careful around Karkaroff. He said that he speaks to Remus regularly so he knew about Harry's worries. He had considered going over and staying up all night with Harry, but Remus said that Harry wanted to be alone.

After breakfast, Harry approached Cedric.

"The first task is dragons," he told him.

"What?" said Cedric, looking at him.

"There are three dragons, one for each champion," Harry explained. "You have to get past it."

"Are you sure?" Cedric said in a hushed voice.

Harry nodded.

"But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know."

"I was walking through the forest, and I saw them," Harry lied. "I also saw Madame Maxime and Karkaroff looking at them, so I'm sure the other champions know."

Harry sat with his friends the day of the first event. When they announced the first task, Harry turned to Ron, Fred, George, Lee, and Angelina and said, "Aren't you happy you're not in it now?"

Harry sat nervously and watched each champion steal the egg from the dragon. He was relieved when the task was over.

In the Gryffindor common room that night, Fred and George handed out sweets. Neville was eating a custard cream and suddenly turned into a canary.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd. "George and I invented them – seven sickles each, a bargain!"

"You know who we need to try it on this summer?" Harry asked, taking out seven sickles.

"Why wait for the summer?" George asked.

"Sirius isn't here now," Harry reminded him.

"Remus is," Fred said.

"We promised not to prank him in school," Harry reminded him. "Besides, after the ton tongue toffee, he probably won't trust you."

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Professor Lupin," Ron answered.

"You're supposed to keep it quiet!" Harry complained.

"Keep what quiet?" Lee asked.

"We have a prank war every summer," Fred explained. "Me, George, Ron and Harry against Sirius and Professor Lupin."

"It's supposed to be a secret!" Harry protested. "That was part of the deal!"

"Let's show him anyway," George said. "I'm sure he'll appreciate them."

With Fred and George leading the way, the entire Gryffindor house walked to Lupin's office.

"Good evening, professor," Fred said cheerfully.

"We thought you looked a bit thin after being sick last week," George continued.

"So we decided to bring you a snack to bring you back to yourself," Fred finished.

"Do you think I would ever take candy from you again?" Lupin asked, smiling at them. "It's especially suspicious when you bring the whole house with you. I'm assuming the results are funny, and its Sirius's turn. I ate the last hexed candy."

He disappeared into the fireplace and came back a minute later with Sirius.

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said cheerfully. "We were just celebrating not having to fight a dragon and decided to include Professor Lupin in the celebration. Would you like a custard cream?"

Sirius looked suspiciously at the creams. "I'm assuming that whatever it will do to me isn't permanent?" he asked Fred and George.

"It's funny!" Neville chimed in. "I had one and I'm fine."

Sirius took a tiny bite from one of the creams. He waited a moment and turned into a canary. When he turned back, he joined in the laughter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some coins.

"My investment for your company," Sirius said. "Keep up the good work."

"I wouldn't be so positive," Remus said seriously. "Four boys just broke a promise they made, and those four boys are going to have detention tomorrow night."

"I'm sorry, Professor Lupin," Harry said.

"We're sorry, too," Fred and George chorused.

"You'll be sorrier tomorrow night," Lupin told them.

As all the Gryffindors returned to their common rooms, everyone was talking about how cool Professor Lupin was. The only students who weren't so happy were the four who were dreading their detentions.


	22. Chapter 22

The next evening, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry walked into Remus's classroom after dinner.

"We're sorry," Harry said again.

"Sit down," Remus said firmly.

Each boy took a chair. Remus handed out quills and parchment.

"You're each going to write down exactly what happened that led you to come here with your whole house to prank me," he told them. "I will check all four papers for discrepancies so I suggest you all tell the truth."

"Could we confer with each other first?" Harry asked.

"Definitely not," Remus said. "That would ruin the point of the assignment."

Harry wrote whatever he could remember from yesterday's conversation. They all gave their papers to Remus when they finished and sat silently when he read them.

"Harry, you may go," Remus said when he finished reading them. "I know how hard it is to try to stand up to three fellow marauders."

Harry went back to the common room.

"What did he do to you?" Lee asked.

"He made us write down what happened," Harry said. "When he saw that I tried to stop them, he said I could go. I don't know what the others will have to do."

Fifteen minutes later, Ron returned.

"I just had to write an apology," he said cheerfully. "Fred and George are in bigger trouble."

Not long after, Fred and George returned.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"Oink made us write down what happened," Fred said.

"Why did you call moo, oink?" George asked.

"I guess he got back at us," Fred said. "It looks like we can't say his name."

"Which name did you try?" George asked him. "I only tried his first name."

"I also only did his first name," Fred said. "I wonder if we could say his nickname."

"I'll try," George said. "Baa."

"I'll try his proper title," Fred said. "Professor Lupin."

"That worked," George said cheerfully. "I guess we're no longer on a first name basis. That's not a bad punishment for a neigh."

"You mean we can't say the P word either?" Fred complained. "We better go ask him to remove his brilliant meow."

Fred and George went back out.

"I wonder how he did that," Harry said. "That's such a brilliant prank."

"He is such a cool professor," Lee said. "You're lucky you know him outside of school."

A while later, Fred and George returned.

"We had to beg for mercy," they said. "He said that if we wouldn't have been calling him by his first name or discussing pranks, we wouldn't have noticed what he did."

"Did he at least teach you how to do it?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," George said. "He doesn't want us to do it back to him."

"I guess we won't be pranking him in school anymore," Fred commented. "He definitely has the upper hand."

In December, McGonagall announced the Yule Ball. Harry decided that this time, he and Ron better do it right.

"I'll ask Ginny and you ask Hermione," Harry told Ron. "We'll make sure they know that we have no intention of dancing or doing anything romantic."

"I'd rather go with someone pretty," Ron said.

"Hermione's a girl!" Harry explained. "Of course she'll make herself pretty. She'll get her hair all straight, wear fancy dress robes, and maybe fix her teeth. All girls know how to make themselves look nice."

"You ask first," Ron said.

"I'll ask during lunch," Harry told him. "This way you could see how it's done."

After sitting down in the great hall for lunch, Harry realized his big mistake.

"I should have made sure to sit near her," he complained to Ron.

"Are you going to do it anyway?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Harry said with a confidence he didn't feel. "Otherwise someone else may ask first."

Harry looked down the table to where Ginny was sitting with several third years.

"Hey Ginny," he called.

Ginny stopped talking to her friends and looked at him.

"Did you hear about the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

The whole table went silent as everyone looked back and forth between Harry and Ginny. Ginny blushed a deep red and nodded.

"I don't know how to dance," Harry explained. "I have no intention of stepping onto the dance floor at all. I'm planning on enjoying the food, sitting with friends, and checking the map regularly for suspicious activity. I may do something foolish like hunt for death eaters or unregistered animagi. It's not going to be a romantic date. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure," Ginny said with a huge smile.

"You just made her Christmas," George said.

"Now it's your turn," Harry told Ron. "You'll feel better once you get over it."

"Hey Hermione," Ron said nervously.

"Yes," Hermione said, trying not to smile.

"Did you hear about the Yule Ball?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "I was in the same class as you when Professor McGonagall announced it. Are you going to use Harry's speech word to word?"

"I was planning on it," Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I'll go with you," she finally said with a smile, "but you have to at least dance one dance."

"Deal," Ron said.

"Can I convince you to dance one dance too?" Ginny asked Harry.

"We'll see," Harry said.

Later that afternoon, Hermione entered the common room looking very embarrassed.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "I just turned someone down for the Yule Ball. He's not taking it too well."

"If you'd rather go with him than Ron," Harry started.

"I don't!" Hermione said. "I just feel bad that I hurt his feelings."

"Who is it?" Parvati asked.

"I'm not going to embarrass him by telling anyone," Hermione said.

All the Gryffindors were curious, but they didn't have to wait too long to find out who it was.


	23. Chapter 23

As dinner was ending that evening, Victor walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Are you sure you won't reconsider, Hermoninny?" he asked.

"I already told you I'm going with Ron," Hermione said firmly.

"Are you mental?" Ron asked. "You're turning him down for me?"

"Of course," Hermione said.

"Let's discuss this somewhere more private," Harry said. "How about the room of requirement?"

He motioned for Ginny to join them and led the way upstairs. When the room opened, Ron was surprised to see lots of comfortable chairs and not much else.

"It changed since the last time I was here," he said, looking around.

"The room disappears every time we leave," Harry explained. "When I walk in front of it, I have to think about what I want in it, and that's what we find."

Harry turned to Hermione.

"Who do you really want to go with, Ron or Victor?" he asked.

"Ron," Hermione said softly.

"Well Victor, Hermione made her choice," Harry said. "If you tell us what you like about Hermione, maybe we could think of someone else for you."

"She's the only girl who doesn't go crazy over me because I'm famous," Victor said. "She's smart and hard working."

Harry looked at Ginny.

"Are you going crazy over him because he's famous?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me or Victor?" Harry asked.

"You of course," Ginny said immediately.

"Well Victor, you were just turned down by two girls," Harry said. "Obviously, not all Hogwarts students are obsessed with fame. There are enough who are that wouldn't turn you down no matter what, so you would have no trouble getting a date, but if you want someone who could see the person beneath the famous quidditch player, we can help you find her."

"I really wanted Hermione," Victor said. "But if she doesn't want to be with me, I'll accept your offer."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I knew Ron a lot longer than I knew you, and I prefer Ron. Please don't get insulted. If you would have asked first, I would go with you."

"Let's go to the Gryffindor common room to see what reaction Victor gets there," Harry said.

They walked into the common room. Immediately, all activity stopped. A bunch of giggly girls immediately surrounded their group. Harry checked the rest of the room. There wasn't a single girl who managed to ignore Victor's presence.

"Accio map," Harry said waving his wand.

"Ask next time," Fred and George said.

"I have to get Victor away before he drowns in all this drool," Harry apologized.

They quickly left the common room only to be followed out by a gaggle of girls. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Put this on," he told Victor.

When the girls didn't see Victor anymore, they reluctantly went back inside. Victor removed the cloak and gave it back to Harry.

"Let's try the Ravenclaw common room," Harry said. "Hopefully they have someone normal."

They used the map to find the common room and realized that the map can't answer the door's question.

"What came first, the chicken or the egg?" the door knocker asked.

Harry checked the map.

"It doesn't say the answer," he complained.

"We know that eggs come from chickens," Hermione said. "So the chicken had to come first. Otherwise, where did the egg come from?"

"Good reasoning," the knocker said. The door opened.

"But if the chicken came first, where did it come from?" Harry asked. "I thought chickens come from eggs."

"What are you doing here?" a seventh year Ravenclaw asked upon seeing four Gryffindors entering the common room.

When she saw Victor with them, she froze. As soon as everyone saw who came in, the group was surrounded by a group of fawning Ravenclaws. Harry looked around and noticed Luna Lovegood sitting at a table, reading the Quibbler.

"There's a normal girl," Harry said. "Let's introduce you."

The five visitors sat down at the same table as Luna. She looked up, surprised.

"You're Harry Potter," she said.

"I know that already," Harry said.

"You're Victor Krum," she said to Victor.

"I know," Victor said.

"I know Ginny, of course," she said. "Ginny is a very nice girl."

She looked at Ron.

"You must be her brother," she told him.

Ron nodded. She looked at Hermione.

"I don't know who you are," she said bluntly.

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione told her. "What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood," Luna said. "Why are you in the Ravenclaw common room?"

"We have a bit of a problem," Harry said. "At lunch today, I asked Ginny to go to the Yule Ball with me."

"You asked Ginny?" Cho said, looking disappointed.

That was when Harry realized that every Ravenclaw was standing around their table, listening to their conversation.

"Cedric wants to ask you," Harry told her quickly. "I noticed him looking at you during dinner."

He turned back to Luna.

"I asked Ginny and Ron asked Hermione," he explained. "After that, Victor asked Hermione. When Hermione said she's going with Ron, Victor said he only wants to go with someone who isn't a huge fan of his. He can't stand having girls go crazy over him because he's famous without realizing that underneath the fame is a real person. He thought Hermione is the only girl in the school like that. I introduced him to Ginny and she also turned him down, since she's going with me. I told Victor I'll find other normal girls who aren't star struck. You seem to fit the bill. Whether or not Victor asks you is up to him, but I wanted to at least introduce you."

Harry stood up and motioned for Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to leave with him.

"You are leaving me here?" Victor asked.

"I thought you would want us to," Harry said.

Victor shot him a pained look.

"Do you want us to stay?" Harry asked.

Victor nodded and they all sat back down.

"Nobody asked me to the Yule Ball," Luna said. "Going to the ball with someone is like having friends. I think I would like to have friends."

"What are your criteria for a friend?" Harry asked.

"Someone who is nice, like Ginny," Luna said. "Ginny is always nice to me."

"I knew I asked the right person," Harry said, smiling at Ginny. "I try to be nice to everyone."

"Are people mean to you?" Hermione asked.

"They call me Loony," Luna said. "Otherwise, they don't bother me."

Hermione looked at Victor.

"Can we go back to the room?" Victor asked Harry.

"We'll talk to you later," Harry told Luna.

They walked back to the room of requirement.

"Why would I want to go with a weird girl?" Victor asked.

"Because she doesn't care that you're famous?" suggested Harry.

"What do you think?" he asked the others.

"You could go as a friend," Hermione suggested. "You could hang out with us, although Harry warned that he may try some of his strange adventures."

"Maybe I will ask her," Victor said, "Unless one of you change your mind."

"I think Luna is nice," Harry said. "She is a bit unusual, but she seems like the type to keep her cool in a dangerous situation."

"I will ask her if you agree to hang out with me," Victor said.

"If you don't mind sitting around instead of dancing, and possibly running off on some of my paranoia, you could join us," Harry said.

"I'll ask her tomorrow at breakfast," Victor said. "But I'll make sure she knows it's only as a friend."

And that is how Luna Lovegood ended up at the Yule Ball.


	24. Chapter 24

On the day before Christmas, Harry decided to visit Hagrid. Hagrid was glad to see him as usual. Harry decided it was time to warn him not to ask Madame Maxime if she's half giantess.

"Are you looking forward to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked.

"It should be fun," Hagrid answered. "Ginny is very happy that you asked her."

"Are you going with Madame Maxime?" Harry asked.

"I expect I'll see her there," Hagrid said shyly.

"I know that you accept who you are and don't lie about your past, but some people had enough negative experiences that they prefer to tell people they're big boned," Harry said. "If you want to tell her about yourself and your parents, that should be fine and if you ask her to tell you about her parents that should also be fine. If you ask her if either of her parents are giants, she'll get upset at you."

"How do you know so much?" Hagrid asked.

Harry grinned.

"I know, you're not going to say," Hagrid said.

Harry enjoyed the rest of his visit to Hagrid, making sure to keep the conversation light.

The next evening, Harry nervously met Ginny, Ron, and Hermione downstairs. As expected, Ginny and Hermione looked great. Hermione straightened her hair, and it was obvious that Ron didn't regret inviting her. When they got to the great hall, they saw Victor standing nervously with a wildly dressed Luna. Harry sat with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. He looked at the head table and noticed that Mr. Crouch was there. When the dancing began, Harry continued sitting with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Are you going to dance at all?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know how to," Harry confessed. "I'm a klutz when I'm on the ground. I'll just watch."

"How about you?" Hermione asked Ron.

"I don't know how to dance either," Ron said, "although it looks fun."

"Watch what Victor and Luna are doing," Hermione advised. "You could learn from watching."

After the first song, Victor brought Luna to their table.

"Can I dance with Hermione for the next song?" Victor asked.

"We're going to teach Harry and Ron to dance," Hermione said smiling. "They'll watch us dance for one song. After that, you dance with Ginny for a song. Next, we try taking them onto the dance floor."

Victor and Hermione danced for one song followed by Victor and Ginny for the next.

"Ron's turn," Hermione said cheerfully. "Victor and Luna, you dance next to us so Ron can copy you. I'll lead him and tell him exactly what to do."

After the next song, Hermione and Ron sat back down.

"Harry's turn now," Hermione said.

"I don't know how to dance," Harry protested.

"Neither does Ron," Hermione said, "but he managed anyways. Ginny will tell you what to do, and you copy Victor and Luna."

Harry reluctantly made his way onto the dance floor. Somehow, he managed not to step on Ginny's toes. He eagerly sat down the second the song ended. He pulled out his map and said the password. Luna led Victor over to the table.

"What are you looking for?" Luna asked.

"Signs of danger," Harry answered.

"Are there any vampires here tonight?" Luna wanted to know.

"No," Harry said shortly.

"What about werewolves?"

"Werewolves are only dangerous the night of the full moon," Harry explained. "Even then, they don't have to be dangerous. If they take wolfsbane potion twice a day for a full week before the moon, they're perfectly safe."

Harry continued studying the map.

"Rita Skeeter is here," he said.

"I guess she wants to report on the ball," Ron offered.

"She's on top of a statue," Harry said. "She must be an animagus. I'm going to catch her."

"I'll come with you," Ginny said.

"Me too," Hermione said. "You may need some help."

The six teenagers ran outside, where they met Snape and Karkaroff blasting apart bushes.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked glaring at them.

"We need your help, professor," Harry said, pointing to Rita on the map. "She must be a small animagus, either an insect, bird or rodent. She's obviously spying on people, and she's not allowed on school property."

"Come with me Igor," Snape said to Karkaroff. "I may need some assistance."

They got to the statue and all they saw was a beetle. Snape conjured a jar and trapped the beetle.

"It's unbreakable so she can't transform," he told them. "I'll bring her to Professor Dumbledore. He'll know what to do with her."

"Thank you, professor," Harry said gratefully. "I also wanted to ask you something."

He thought about the dark mark coming back and looked expectantly in Snape's eyes.

"Why would you even think about that?" Snape asked, glaring at him.

"If he's coming back, it will get stronger," Harry explained.

"He's not coming back. He was kissed by a dementor," Snape snarled. "Stop being paranoid."

"But maybe," Harry started.

"Don't even talk about it," Snape barked. "You don't want to spread your paranoia to other students."

"But professor," Harry tried again.

Snape glared at him.

"Can I speak to you privately?" Harry finally asked.

"If you don't drop it, you'll get detention," Snape spat.

"Could the detention be tonight?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow morning at nine o'clock," Snape told him. "I have to patrol the bushes tonight after I bring this beetle to Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you professor," Harry said.

He and his friends walked ahead of the two professors.

"Are you crazy, mate? Why would you want detention?" Ron asked.

"It's the only way to get him to listen to me," Harry said. "Besides, I already disemboweled all the toads so he can't have me do that again. Since we're on holiday now, there are no caldrons to scrub. No matter what job he gives me, I always talk to him while I'm doing it. Professor Snape is a horrible teacher; I'm not denying it, but he knows lots of death eaters and is able to find out information when I need it."

"Why are you concerned about death eaters now?" Victor asked.

"Did Professor Karkoroff ever discuss his past?" Harry asked.

"Is there something I should know about him?" Victor wanted to know.

"Potter!" a voice yelled from behind.

Harry spun around, holding his wand.

"Were you going to hex me?" Snape asked.

"I didn't know who was behind me," Harry said. "Moody lectured me on constant vigilance."

"Then you should know when to keep your mouth shut," Snape barked. "Come with me."

Snape gripped Harry's shoulder tightly and walked him to the great hall. They approached Dumbledore with Rita Skeeter in the jar and explained who she is.

"I'll turn her over to the ministry," he said. "They'll probably fine her. I'll have to update the wards not to let in any insects."

"Harry was about to tell his friends that Karkoroff is a death eater," Snape complained.

"Are you scared of him?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"All the staff is here to protect you," Dumbledore said, "but I don't think you need it now. Karkoroff wouldn't do anything that will get him in trouble. He doesn't like Azkaban."

"Harry is concerned that Voldermort is coming back," Snape said.

"Are you practicing your occlumency?" Dumbledore asked him.

Harry nodded again.

"How will he come back if he was kissed by a dementor?" Dumbledore asked.

"What happens to a soul after the dementor is finished with it?" Harry asked.

"It gets completely destroyed," Dumbledore told him. "You don't need to worry."

"How could I know for sure?" asked Harry.

"Do you trust me?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry didn't answer. Dumbledore sighed.

"We'll discuss it tomorrow," Snape said. "Weasley is waiting for you. Try to keep your mouth shut."

Harry went back to his friends. Neville joined their table with a Hufflepuff girl from their Herbology class.

"Is everything okay?" Neville asked.

"I suppose so," Harry said. "I just got a detention tomorrow morning with Snape."

"You asked for it," Hermione said.

"I suppose I did," Harry agreed. "He complained to Dumbledore about my big mouth."

"Do you want to dance?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know how," Harry reminded her.

"Let's only talk about fun topics for the rest of the night," Ron said.

They all agreed. The girls still wanted to dance so Victor took turns dancing with each of them while the other boys watched.

"I probably broke all of Hannah's toes when I danced with her," Neville said. "It's nice to know there's something you're not good at."

"How do you know Hannah?" Harry asked curiously.

"She's in our Herbology class," Neville said. "I had nobody to go with so I asked around after Herbology. We both like the subject, so at least we have something in common."

They made small talk until the ball was over when they tiredly went to bed. Harry was looking forward to his detention in the morning.


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning, Harry walked into Professor Snape's classroom.

"Sit down," Snape said.

"Did your dark mark come back?" Harry asked.

"Why would it?" Snape asked.

"If Voldermort is getting stronger, the mark will get stronger," Harry said.

"As long as you keep him out of your head, he can't get stronger," Snape said.

"Can I see for myself that it's not back?" Harry asked.

Snape reluctantly rolled up his sleeve.

"Satisfied?" he asked.

"Thank you professor," Harry said.

"Now let me test your occlumency," Snape said.

Harry worked hard to close his mind. He felt Snape pushing and he pushed back. They were both pushing for several minutes until Snape finally pushed through. Harry saw himself sleeping in his cupboard. He quickly pushed Snape out, falling over backwards as he did so, banging his head against the floor.

"Are you okay?" Snape asked.

Harry sat up slowly. He rubbed his head and smiled.

"Thank you," Harry said. "I think you just knocked some sense into my head."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Snape asked again.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I guess I needed to get whacked in the head."

"I'll remember that the next time you get scared," Snape said.

Harry cheerfully walked back to the common room.

"That was a short detention," Neville said.

"After I fell over backwards and hit my head on the floor, Snape decided I needed some rest," Harry explained.

"I'll have to try that next time," Fred said.

"Did he answer your questions?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes, everything is fine," Harry said.

Christmas break went by fast followed by more school work. In the middle of January, there was another Hogsmeade weekend. Harry spent most of it in the Three Broomsticks with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. That night, Harry checked the map again.

"What are you looking for?" George asked quietly.

"I'm just checking for death eaters," Harry said.

"You didn't used to be so paranoid," Fred commented.

"After seeing them at the Quidditch World Cup, I was reminded of how many of them are still around," Harry said.

"Are any in the school now?" Ron asked.

"Just the one who was here since October 30th," Harry said. "It doesn't look like he's making any trouble now."

The next time Harry saw Cedric, he decided to help him again.

"Did you figure out your egg yet?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Cedric asked.

"I saw Victor take his into the lake and listen to it under the water. I don't know what it is, but it's possible you could only hear it in water," Harry explained.

"I'll try it," Cedric said. "Thanks."

In February, Harry remembered that Sirius met them in Hogsmeade in his dream. He decided to see if that could happen again. He wrote Sirius a long, detailed letter about all his activities for the past few months. He mentioned that he missed seeing Sirius over Christmas and felt bad that Sirius had to celebrate by himself. He then asked what Sirius and his dad liked to do in Hogsmeade as kids. He explained that they always go to the same few stores and he wanted to picture his dad doing whatever he used to do there. Sirius offered to meet them at the next Hogsmeade weekend to give them a tour.

Harry watched the second task nervously. Victor had to rescue Hermione despite not taking her to the Yule Ball. Cedric had to rescue Cho, and Fleur had to rescue her sister. Fleur was the only one who did not succeed. Harry was relieved when the task was over.

The next weekend, Harry was delighted to see Sirius at Hogsmeade. Remus, Fred, George, and Ron joined them.

"Ready for a tour?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

The others followed him eagerly.

"I'm sure you already know Zonkos," he said. "But I love looking in it."

They spent a short time in Zonkos, stocking up on joke products.

"Honeydukes is also one of your regular spots probably," Sirius said. "Remus loves chocolate, so let's stock up for him."

They all restocked their junk food supply, especially Remus.

"One of the passages from Hogwarts to Hogmeade is in this cellar," Sirius said, pointing to the cellar.

"We use it all the time," Fred and George said cheerfully.

"It's a good thing we're not in school now," Remus said. "I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that."

"Do you know the story of the shrieking shack?" Sirius asked.

"I keep Remus's secrets," Harry said firmly. "I thought you did too."

Remus put an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I think he assumed they already knew," he said softly.

"Fred and George figured it out, but Ron didn't," Harry said.

"There is a secret passageway from under the whomping willow to inside the shack," Sirius explained. "If you hit the knot in the willow, you could enter the shack."

"What's it like inside?" Ron asked.

"It's a regular empty house," Remus said.

"I thought it's supposed to be haunted," Ron said.

"We were the only ones who ever haunted it," Remus explained. "I spent one night a month at this house throughout my seven years of Hogwarts."

"Could we see inside?" Fred asked.

"Let's go back to school so we can show them the right way to enter," Sirius said.

They walked back to school and entered the passageway under the willow. Remus was able to explain each room in the house. He shuddered several times while looking around.

"Painful memories?" Harry asked quietly.

"Is this where you went to transform?" George asked.

Remus nodded.

"What do you do now?" Fred asked.

"Wolfsbane potion," Remus said quietly. "Ron doesn't know so don't discuss it in front of him."

After they toured the house, Sirius led the way to a tea shop.

"Your parents used to date over here," he said.

Harry looked inside.

"It doesn't look like my type of store," he said.

"This is Hog's Head," Sirius said pointing. "There's no reason for you to go in it ever, but Aberforth Dumbledore owns it."

"Your dad liked Spintwitches," Sirius said. "They're a sporting goods store."

They spent a few minutes looking around the store.

"Let's stop for butterbeer before we head back," Remus said.

They had their butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks. Sirius walked them back to school.

"Thank you so much for the tour," Harry said, hugging Sirius good-bye.

"Didn't my mother tell you that Blacks don't show affection in public?" Draco said, coming up behind them.

"It's a good thing I'm not a Black," Harry said smiling, hugging Sirius again.

It was a cheerful group that returned to school.


	26. Chapter 26

After the next potions lesson, Harry waited for everyone to leave and approached Professor Snape.

"Did it come back?" Harry asked.

"Should I show you or make you fall on your head again?" Snape asked.

"First show me, and after that, if you want you could make me fall," Harry answered.

"I really don't know where this paranoia is coming from," Snape said, reluctantly rolling up his sleeve.

"You see, it's not back," he said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Would you like a detention?" Snape asked teasingly.

"No thank you," Harry said. "I don't think I need one tonight."

"Look in my eyes," Snape ordered.

Harry did his best to keep Snape out. After a few minutes of pushing, Snape withdrew.

"You're getting stronger," he commented. "Keep it up."

During the last week of May, Harry asked for the map again. Once again he studied it to make sure Barty Crouch wasn't on school property.

"Anything suspicious?" Ron asked quietly.

"Everything's fine," Harry said. "I was just making sure."

Harry returned the map and walked over to Dumbledore's office.

"Is Mr. Crouch okay?" he asked.

"As far as I know," Dumbledore said. "He should be here for the third task."

"Nobody attacked him?" Harry asked.

"I'll check," Dumbledore said, "but I think it's very unlikely."

Dumbledore left the room and came back a few minutes later.

"I just spoke to him and he's fine," he said. "Now work on your occlumency so you don't have to deal with Voldermort's thoughts all the time."

The night before the third task, Harry went to Dumbledore's office again.

"Can you make sure the tournament cup isn't a portkey?" he asked.

"When they bring it tomorrow, I'll check," Dumbledore said.

Harry was very tense the next day. He checked with Dumbledore several times and had trouble focusing on his History of Magic test.

When it was time for the third task, Harry got the map and asked Dumbledore again about the cup.

"Are you keeping an eye on things?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"So am I," Dumbledore said. "I'll check in with you or send others to check in with you throughout the task, but I don't think you have to worry. As of now it's not a portkey, and it will be hard for anyone to get to it in the middle of the task."

Harry watched Cedric enter the maze. He checked his map. There was nobody else in the maze. Barty Crouch was sitting with the other judges. There were no other Barty Crouches on the map.

"Are you okay?" Remus said, looking at the map over Harry's shoulder.

"I hope so," Harry said. "I'm very nervous."

"I wish I could sit with you," Remus said, "but I have to patrol the outside of the maze."

"If you see anything suspicious, could you let me know?" Harry asked.

"What are you looking for?" Remus wanted to know.

"Voldermort wanted the cup to be turned into a portkey so he could use the winner's blood to make a new body," Harry explained.

"Dumbledore checked and the cup isn't a portkey," Remus said calmly. "I can't stay here with you the whole time, but I'll come check on you every time I get a chance."

Remus walked away. Harry watched Victor enter the maze. Snape walked over and took the map out of Harry's hands.

"You need to occulate and stop worrying," he said firmly. "There is enough security here that everyone is safe. Block Voldermort's thoughts from your mind."

"I can't," Harry said. "Someone could get killed if I do."

"Give me your cloak," Snape said.

Harry reluctantly handed over his cloak. Snape slipped it over both of them and rolled up his sleeve.

"Are you happy now?" he said. "You're the only one he could communicate with so if you keep his plans quiet, nothing will happen."

Snape handed Harry back his cloak and walked away. Harry tried to think how Voldermort can communicate without using his horcrux. Who said the soul really gets destroyed when kissed by a dementor? Maybe all dementors are possessed and nobody realizes it.

Harry watched Fleur enter the maze. Dumbledore walked over to him.

"The cup isn't a portkey," he said firmly. "The only people who could get to the cup now are inside the maze."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to talk. Dumbledore went back to the other judges. Harry checked the progress of the three champions in the maze. They all seemed to be moving, although he couldn't tell where they were supposed to go. Harry watched nervously until finally Cedric reached the cup. He waited with baited breath as Cedric emerged from the maze as the winner. Cedric stayed on the map, proving that the cup wasn't a portkey.

While the rest of the school celebrated Cedric's victory, Harry was still a nervous wreck. He kept the map with him and ran to Remus's office.

"What's the fastest way to contact Sirius?" he asked anxiously.

"I'll get him for you," Remus said.

He disappeared into his fireplace and emerged with Sirius.

"Nothing happened," Sirius said. "Why are you still so scared?"

"He would have killed Cedric," Harry said.

"He has no body to kill him with," Remus reminded him.

"He has his death eaters," argued Harry.

"He can't communicate with them," Sirius said.

Harry checked the map again to make sure Cedric was alive and moving.

"Do you want me to spend the night here?" Sirius asked.

Harry suddenly lost all the self control he had managed to keep since his dream the summer before Hogwarts. He threw himself into Sirius's arms, sobbing hysterically. Sirius and Remus tried to calm him but couldn't. Remus walked out and returned a few minutes later with Dumbledore and Snape.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Harry shook his head and continued to cry.

"You need a calming potion," Dumbledore said.

Snape left the room and returned a few minutes later with the potion. Harry continued to cry as Remus held his head back and Snape poured the potion into his mouth. He slowly felt himself calming down.

"What happened?" Sirius asked once he was calm.

"Voldermort wanted to turn the cup into a portkey and use the winner to get his body back," Harry explained.

"How do you know?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"I know what he was thinking," Harry said.

"I want you to promise to practice occlumency for ten minutes every night before going to bed," Dumbledore said. "You can't let Voldermort mess with your head. Do you want Sirius to spend the night here with you?"

"Where would he sleep?" Harry asked.

"I could join you in your dorm," Sirius said.

"People will make fun of me," Harry protested.

"I'll come as Padfoot," Sirius offered.

"Are dogs allowed in the school?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell Professor McGonagall that I made a special exemption for one dog for tonight," Dumbledore said.

Harry walked Padfoot up to the dorm. He fell asleep almost immediately. A few hours later, Harry awoke.

"Ask Snape if the mark came back," Harry whispered urgently to Sirius.

Sirius transformed back, making sure the curtains around Harry's bed were completely closed.

"It could wait until the morning," Sirius said. "The mark didn't come back. Voldermort's gone."

He transformed back into a dog and lay his head down next to Harry. Harry put his arms around Padfoot and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Harry said goodbye to Sirius and checked Snape's mark again.

"This should be the last time I'm checking," Harry said. "If he's not back by now, I'll assume he's never back."

"Work on your occlumency," Snape ordered. "Don't tell anyone you communicate with him or many lives will be in danger. If the wrong people find out, they will act on his orders. You need to block him from your head."

Harry agreed and the rest of the school year passed quickly.


	27. Chapter 27

On the Hogwarts Express, Harry sat with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Fred and George.

"Was it my imagination or did Sirius spend a night in the dorm last month?" Ron asked.

"He was here," Harry said. "I freaked out over nothing so Remus called him."

"Exploding Snap, anyone?" said Fred, pulling out a pack of cards.

They played for a while before Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle entered their compartment.

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

"My dad wants me to come out of the same compartment as Harry," Draco explained. "He thinks if we pretend to be friends in public, people will forget what happened last summer."

"If we're pretending to be friends, you might as well join our game," Harry said.

After around five rounds, George asked when the prank war is this summer.

"July 19th until August 3rd," Harry said. "With my birthday in it as usual."

"You have prank wars?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Every summer," Harry said. "This will probably be our last one as Fred and George will probably have to work next summer."

When the train reached the platform, they emerged together as a big group. Harry was a little embarrassed about his behavior the last time he saw Sirius. He quietly walked over to him.

"I see you finally managed to teach him that Blacks don't show affection in public," Narcissa told Sirius.

"Oh, I forgot about that," Harry said cheerfully, hugging Sirius and planting a big wet kiss on his cheek. "I can't let anyone think I'm a good Black."

"How does your mother's portrait manage Harry's behaviors?" Narcissa asked.

"We keep it covered," Sirius said. "She yells sometimes, but it's not a big deal."

"Hey," Harry said, "we should try Remus's hex on your mother's picture."

"I'll tell Remus when he comes," Sirius said.

The first few weeks of summer passed quickly. On July 19th, Remus came early in the morning to start planning with Sirius.

"How do you do that hex that you did on Fred and George?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you," Remus said, "or else you'll use it on me."

"No I won't," Harry said. "I want to do it on Sirius's mother."

"What should we make her say?" Remus asked.

"Every time she tries to yell, she should sing nursery rhymes," Harry said.

Not long after, Fred, George, and Ron arrived.

"These are extendable ears," George said. "We can use them to find out what they're planning."

The four boys positioned themselves around the ears.

"So, what ideas do you have?" they heard Remus ask.

"We could use spiders, snakes and lizards," Sirius suggested.

"That's first year level pranks," complained Remus. "Besides, Ron's boggart is a spider."

"Do you think we should still hold back?" Sirius said. "We haven't done anything too sophisticated yet."

"Their canary creams were very impressive," Remus said. "Do you think they would be good sports about flying pillows?"

"Where should they fly to?" Sirius asked.

"Away from them," Remus said. "They'll have to sleep without pillows. Maybe that's too cruel."

"Maybe we should make their food fly away from them," Sirius said.

"Considering that Harry was starved for ten years, I think it's a bit harsh," Remus said.

"Should we just turn them pink?" Sirius suggested.

"We changed their colors the first year," Remus said. "I don't think we have to hold back so much. I just don't want to traumatize Harry, especially after the year he had."

"Maybe we can have a dinosaur parade around the room during lunch," Sirius said.

"What's the big deal about a dinosaur?" Fred asked the others.

"I wish they wouldn't hold back so much," Harry said. "I want to see what they really know how to do."

"We could pretend not to notice their dinosaur," George said. "That will drive them crazy."

Lunch was an interesting event. A dinosaur walked around while they were eating. Fred, George, Ron and Harry pretended not to notice it. Sirius and Remus kept looking at each other, trying to figure out how the boys didn't see it. When lunch was over, the boys ran outside, feeling victorious.

"Let's try our puking pastilles next," George suggested.

"They're never going to take food from us again," Harry said.

"If we hide under your cloak and leave it in plain sight, they might try it," said Fred.

"We won't all fit under the cloak," Harry told them.

"We could try anyway," Ron said.

The four boys squeezed under the cloak. Their feet and legs were showing, but it didn't bother them. They put some puking pastilles on the table and hid behind the couch with the cloak over them. A while later, Sirius and Remus walked in.

"What do you think these candies would do?" Remus asked, smiling.

"Knowing Fred and George, something funny," Sirius said. "I loved those canary creams."

"I wasn't too crazy over the ton tongue toffees," Remus remembered.

"I thought it was funny," Sirius said.

"That's because you weren't the one who ate it," Remus reminded him.

"Okay, I'll try this one," Sirius said. "Should I try the orange or purple side first?"

Remus studied them carefully and examined them with his wand.

"The orange side has the hex," he finally said. "The purple side is the cure."

"That's slick!" Sirius said. "I wonder why they left the cure attached."

He cautiously bit into the orange side and started throwing up. He quickly took the purple side. Remus cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand.

"That one wasn't funny," Sirius said. "I don't know why they thought of it."

"It was too funny," George protested from behind the couch. "It's how we plan on getting excused from class."

"You could come out now," Remus said.

The boys sheepishly came out from behind the couch.

"I don't want to see them in my classroom," Remus reminded them.

"Have another one," George said, taking out some fainting fancies.

"What do these do?" Sirius asked. "I'm not puking again, even if I feel fine now."

"Try it and you'll see," Fred said mischievously.

Remus carefully took a bite and fainted.

"How is he supposed to eat the other end if he's unconscious?" Sirius asked.

"I'll stick in his mouth for him," Fred said. "We're still trying to work it out."

"I think I'll have to teach students to test food this year," Remus said smiling after he got up.

"You're not a professor when you're in this house," Ron reminded him.

"Here, have another sweet," George said, taking out another package.

"How about if one of you try it instead?" suggested Sirius. "I don't like being a guinea pig."

"We tried them all on ourselves at home," Fred explained. "We had to make sure they're safe."

"What's it going to do to me?" Remus asked, reluctantly taking one.

When his nose started bleeding, he had his answer. He quickly bit the other end to stop the blood.

"Do you still think you need to hold back?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"Many of the pranks we did in school were cruel," Sirius said sheepishly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"The tongue hex you did on Fred and George this year was funny," Harry said. "I asked you to do the pictures on the wall. I don't think that's cruel."

"I'll do the pictures now," Remus said cheerfully.

Not long after, they all heard Sirius's mother singing Old McDonald.

The two weeks passed quickly with silly pranks. Remus did a few tongue hexes, causing the kids to say the strangest things. Fred and George eagerly tried out their new inventions on the two adult guinea pigs. They were surprised the last day when they heard Snape's voice coming from the fireplace.

"Is Remus here by any chance?" Snape asked.

"I'm here, Severus," Remus said. "I was planning on returning to school sometime today. You could come in."

"I brought your potion," Snape said.

"Thank you so much," Remus said. "It's really kind of you to make it."

"Quick!" Harry said. "Get rid of all the puking pastilles! Remus needs the potion!"

The boys gathered all their hexed candy from all over the house and returned it to their rooms.

"Sit down, Severus," Sirius said cautiously. "You just walked in on the last day of our annual prank war."

The boys returned to the living room.

"Are you trying to turn Harry into another James?" Snape asked.

"Not at all," Sirius said. "I'm trying to keep his sense of humor going so he doesn't have more breakdowns like he did this past year."

"What is that potion?" Ron asked, looking at the smoking potion Remus was drinking.

"Just something Professor Snape is kind enough to make for Remus," Harry said. "It helps him stay healthy."

"If Snape didn't know that Remus was here, how would he know that Remus needs a potion?" Ron asked.

"Don't think too much," Harry advised him. "It's a bad habit to get into."

Ron stared at the potion looking shocked.

"Is that wolfsbane potion?" he finally asked.

Fred and George started clapping.

"Well done," they cheered. "It only took you four years to figure out."

"Keep it quiet," Harry said fiercely. "We can't let everyone find out."

"It makes me wonder about the quality of your defense against dark art classes," Snape said, "if a fourth year student can't identify a werewolf when he sees one."

Harry turned to Snape with his wand out.

"Do the same rules that apply to Remus apply to you in this house?" Harry asked.

"No," Snape said. "I came to do a favor, not to be part of a prank war. Put your wand away."

Harry angrily stuffed his wand in his pocket.

"Let's go outside," he told the others. "I'm going to lose my temper if I hear any more of this kind of talk."

The four boys went outside.


	28. Chapter 28

"I hate when Snape acts like that," Harry said crossly.

"Everyone knows that Remus is the best teacher we ever had," Fred said.

"Snape thinks he's better just because of Moony's furry little problem," Harry said angrily.

"We all know Snape's a lousy teacher," Ron said. "Don't take what he says seriously."

"I wonder what they're talking about in there," George said.

"Probably Snape is lecturing Sirius that he's turning me into my father," Harry said bitterly. "Remus is probably still trying to choke down the potion. We have to make sure not to give him any puking pastilles today."

"What does the potion do?" asked Fred.

"It allows him to keep his mind when he transforms," Harry explained.

"I still can't believe he's a werewolf," said Ron.

"Don't tell anyone," Harry said.

"I put extendable ears in my pocket this morning," George said. "Let's see what they're talking about."

George checked his pockets.

"I thought I had them," he said. "Maybe I left them upstairs when I took out the skiving snackboxes."

"I hope you didn't leave them downstairs," Fred said.

"Sirius and Remus are cool. I don't care if they hear us now," said Harry.

"Yeah, but imagine if the dungeon bat would be listening now," said Fred.

Just then, a huge bat flew out of the house and dived towards them. As all the boys ducked out of the way, they heard Snape's voice saying, "Bats have very good hearing!"

"I guess he's in our prank war after all," Ron said, smiling.

The four boys ran to the house where they saw Sirius, Remus and Snape all laughing. Snape was holding extendable ears.

"Can I have my ears back please, Professor Snape?" George asked.

Harry suddenly turned white and backed against the wall. An image appeared in his mind; one of Remus bringing in a bleeding George, explaining that Snape cursed his ear off. After all, Sectrumsepra was always Snape's favorite.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Sirius asked, noticing Harry's face.

Snape looked in Harry's eyes.

"That never happened," he said. "I never did that."

Harry didn't say anything.

"I used that curse in the past," Snape added, "but I never hexed anyone's ears and I never hexed a student or a Weasley."

Harry stood there silently.

"Did you practice occlumency last night?" Snape asked.

Harry still wouldn't answer.

"I think he needs to sit down," Remus said.

Sirius and Snape each grabbed one of Harry's arms and walked him over to the table. They sat him down on a chair. He put his head down on the table, blocking his face with his arms.

"I'll get Albus," Snape said.

He disappeared and returned a moment later with Professor Dumbledore.

"What do you boys think happened?" Dumbledore asked, looking at three very scared Weasleys.

"I don't know, professor," Ron said. "Harry has been getting nervous all year, checking the map for death eaters and disappearing at strange times. I don't know what's happening."

"Did Harry ever explain what happened when his parents died?" Dumbledore asked, trying to figure out how much the boys already know.

Fred and George shook their heads. Ron nodded.

"What did he tell you?" asked Dumbledore.

Ron repeated every detail he remembered from Harry's retelling of the story the first time he was on the Hogwarts Express. Sirius, Remus, and Snape were all blinking back tears, but Dumbledore focused on the contents of the story. Ron finished by mentioning that a piece of Voldermort's soul went flying.

"Did Harry ever tell you where it landed?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron shook his head. Dumbledore addressed Harry.

"We need to decide how much your friends should know about you," he said. "Ultimately, it's your life and your secret. You could decide if you could trust them and how much you want to tell them."

"You could tell them where it landed," Harry mumbled into his arms.

"Can you boys keep a secret?" Dumbledore asked the three Weasleys.

"Of course," George said. "We kept Moony's furry little problem a secret all these years."

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I will trust you with a dangerous secret that could put Harry's life in danger if the wrong people find out. Therefore, I trust you not to tell anyone. Do you think you could manage that?"

All three boys nodded.

"That piece of Voldermort's soul landed in Harry's scar," Dumbledore explained. "When that happened, all of Voldermort's thoughts, memories, and emotions were transferred to Harry. Harry does occlumency for ten minutes every night in order to make sure Voldermort's thoughts don't take over his head."

"We've been discussing pranks every night," Fred said. "Usually we all fell asleep in whichever room we were talking in, unplanned. I haven't noticed Harry doing anything unusual."

"Which explains why Harry let Voldermort in today," Dumbledore said. "If he hasn't done occlumency in two weeks, he's making it easier for Voldermort to control his mind."

Fred, George and Ron looked at each other nervously before looking at Harry. Harry continued looking at the table, blocking his face with his arms.

"I need to talk to Harry now about what happened," Dumbledore told them. "You boys need to stay outside. I will make sure it's not possible to listen in as what needs to be said is private."

The boys walked away. Harry knew they would be talking about him and was scared of what they would say. Sirius and Remus each sat next to Harry. Dumbledore and Snape sat across from him.

"It's time for you to tell us the truth," Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape believes that you took a memory from the past and altered it to fit the future, but I don't believe that. I want to know what really happened."

Harry kept his head down and didn't respond. Sirius put his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"I know the horcrux is real," Dumbledore said. "I saw it myself the night I left you at your aunt's house. Of course, you're the first human horcrux so I couldn't have too much information on it, but my impression was that the horcrux itself could only be powerful when Voldermort is powerful. That leads me to a different idea completely."

Dumbledore paused as if expecting Harry to answer. When Harry didn't say anything, he continued.

"I think you messed with the future," Dumbledore said.

"Is there a basis for your accusation?" Sirius asked.

"Do you really think I'm going to curse Weasley's ear off?" Snape said indignantly.

Dumbledore continued as if nobody spoke. "Did you ever use a time turner?" he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"So how do you know the future?"

"Dream," Harry said softly, lifting his tear stained face off the table.

"Did you have one dream or many?" Dumbledore asked.

"One," Harry said quietly.

"When did you have the dream?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"The summer before I started Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"Why did you decide to change the future?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry glanced at the window and door. He took out his wand.

"I already made sure nobody could eavesdrop," Dumbledore said.

Harry took a deep breath.

"Too many people died," Harry said. "Do you know how horrible I felt when Cedric died? If I hadn't suggested that we take the cup together, he would have stayed alive. Do you know how horrible I felt when Sirius died? I thought it was my fault, but really it was yours! When I was possessed, you isolated me instead of explaining what was happening! You told my friends not to write to me all summer! You wouldn't look at me or talk to me for a whole year! You asked Snape to teach me occlumency, but instead of teaching me, he spent the whole time looking at all my embarrassing thoughts and making fun of me for not closing my mind! The ministry refused to acknowledge that Voldermort was back, and they sent a horrible teacher who made me write 'I will not tell lies' in my own blood, and you did nothing to stop it! The next year, you asked Snape to kill you but didn't tell anyone else, so we were all angry at him and considered him the enemy! I didn't know he was on our side until right before he died when he gave me his memories! Why should he have to go through that isolation just to carry out your plan? I felt horrible when I realized that the person who I considered to be worst than Voldermort was on our side all along! In my last year, so many people died and so many people were tortured since Voldermort had control over the ministry and Hogwarts! Death Eater teachers used the cruciatus curse on students! How do you think George Weasley would manage after Fred dies? The two of them were together since in utero. Think about Teddy Lupin. It's not his fault that Remus and Tonks died in the final battle against Voldermort, but he's going to grow up an orphan!"

Harry was yelling at this point.

"So we all die?" Remus asked softly.

Harry nodded and put his head back on the table.

"Don't you think if you would have told me, we could have figured out a plan together?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry picked up his head and started yelling again.

"You knew that Quirrell was hiding Voldermort under his turban! You knew that the protection around the sorcerer's stone was weak enough for me, Ron and Hermione to go through despite being in our first year! You wanted me to risk my life against Voldermort in my first year! And what happened in my second year? You knew Voldermort opened the chamber of secrets! You knew Myrtle died in the girl's bathroom! You didn't even look for the chamber! Instead, Ron and I had to go down there and risk our lives against Voldermort again! Every year, you had me risk my life! Many times over the course of my last year! You wanted me to destroy all the horcruxes, but you didn't tell me I was a horcrux! You wanted Snape to tell me at the last minute, so that I will walk willingly to my death! I don't like your plan! I don't care about the greater good. I just want everyone to survive."

Harry was crying by the time he finished yelling at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I did think that my way was the best way, but I stand corrected. I wanted Voldermort to be destroyed the right way after all the horcruxes were destroyed including the one in your head. I'm not a big fan of dementors so I never considered what would happen if Voldermort would get kissed. I have one more question for you. Did you ever break into my office?"

Harry looked surprised.

"No," he said, "why would you think I would?"

"You found a book in Flourish and Blotts called _How to Destroy a Horcrux_. As far as I know, the only copy of that book is in my office. How did it end up in Flourish and Blotts?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I found it there and was surprised since even Hermione doesn't know what a horcrux is."

Just then, they heard some muttering from the corner.

"Kreacher must keep the secrets of all the Master Blacks even if they are no longer alive, but Kreacher does not want Master Harry to get in trouble for something he didn't do."

"Okay, Kreacher, what do you know about this?" Sirius asked with a smile.

"Master Phineas did not say Kreacher could discuss it," Kreacher said.

"I understand," Dumbledore said. "I'll speak to his picture when I return to my office. I'm assuming that since he saw you trying to destroy a horcrux, he somehow led you to the book. I still don't understand how it ended up in Flourish and Blotts, but at least I know Harry didn't steal it."

"I would never steal," Harry said.

"I believe you," Dumbledore said. "I apologize for hurting you. That was never my intention. I think everyone will need some time to process what you told us today, although before I could allow myself the luxury of that time, I need to speak to your friends to make sure they're processing the information they received without holding it against you. I ask you to give everyone time by themselves and whenever they are ready to speak to you, they will contact you. Can you do me that favor, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"I want to ask Harry a question before I leave," Snape said.

Harry looked up expectantly.

"I always thought it was Voldermort taking over your head when you came to me with suspicions. That was why I always tested your occlumency. Now that I know what it really is, how should I handle it?"

"Just hit me on the head a few times," Harry said. "Maybe you'll knock some sense in to me again."

"Again?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows.

"The first time was an accident," Harry said. "I lost my balance during detention and slammed my head against the floor. Professor Snape felt bad about it and let me go, but I decided to thank him for knocking some sense into me."

"We could discuss everything after we have time to think," Dumbledore said firmly. "I'm assuming in a house this size, you could each find a room to be alone."

Harry went upstairs to his room. He felt relieved that he finally told the truth but was anxious about everyone's reactions.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry looked out his bedroom window. He saw Fred, George, Ron and Professor Dumbledore standing outside. Fred and George looked like they wanted to go back on their broomsticks and didn't understand why Dumbledore was bothering them. Ron looked concerned and was engrossed in his conversation with Dumbledore. Harry was tempted to use extendable ears to hear the conversation but decided he's better off not knowing. After he watched them for a while, he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened the door and Sirius and Remus walked in.

"Are you ready to talk yet?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded.

"What happened to me in the original plan?" Sirius asked.

"You broke out of Azkaban the summer before my third year. I believed you were a dangerous criminal since that's what everyone believed. You spent my third year trying to catch Peter. During my fourth year, you lived as a dog in Hogsmeade. You had no food and lived on rats until I realized what you were doing and started sending you food packages. During my fifth year, you had to stay in the house which was headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, since the death eaters knew you were an animagus. You died at the end of my fifth year when I unknowingly walked into a trap and you came to rescue me."

"So I really do have you to thank for my freedom," Sirius said.

"If you were willing to live off of rats for my safety, the least I could do is clear your name," Harry said.

"What was my story?" Remus asked.

"You were my professor during my third year," Harry told him. "You're the one who taught me how to make a patronus. Dementors were all over Hogwarts because of Sirius, and every time I saw one, I heard Voldermort kill my parents, so you decided to help me. After Voldermort came back to power at the end of my fourth year, you joined the order and I saw you at order meetings. You married Tonks the summer between my sixth and seventh year, had a baby named Teddy, and died in the final battle against Voldermort."

"I can't see myself getting married," Remus said.

"That's actually the only part I regret," Harry confessed. "So many relationships aren't going to happen. You met Tonks through the order but refused to get married because of your furry little problem. Bill and Fleur also met through the order and got engaged. During their engagement, Greyback bit Bill. Fleur married him anyway, and that's what convinced you to marry Tonks."

"Who's Greyback?" Sirius asked.

"The werewolf who bit Remus when he was a kid," Harry explained. "He positions himself next to his enemies every full moon so that he could bite the right people."

Remus looked uncomfortable with that relevation.

"Sorry," Harry told him. "I shouldn't have said anything."

He turned to Sirius.

"Are you ever going to give me that mirror that you and dad used to use to talk to each other?" he asked.

Sirius left the room and returned a minute later with the mirror. Harry smiled when he looked in.

"Are you ready to go back downstairs?" Sirius asked.

"I thought Dumbledore wants me to stay by myself," Harry said.

"I think you could go down," Sirius told him. "I looked outside and it seems that Fred and George are not the least bit bothered by what they learned to day. Ron is concerned about your safety and wants to know the best way to help you. You have nothing to worry about. We're all on your side."

"Are you upset I didn't tell you earlier?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Remus looked at each other before answering. Harry noticed the look and had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer.

"We understand why you kept it a secret," Remus finally said. "It would have been easier for us to know, but we're not upset."

"I'm sorry," Harry said again.

Harry was relieved that the Weasleys were still willing to hang out with him. They didn't mention Voldermort for the rest of the day, and Harry was a little disappointed when they had to leave.

Dumbledore returned that night. Harry was a little apprehensive when he saw him.

"I'm here with good news this time," Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry.

"I just met with heads of the houses to discuss prefects and quidditch captains. Your name came up for both, but I think doing to jobs is a bit much during your owl year. Which would you prefer?"

"If I pick quidditch captain, who would be prefect?" Harry asked.

"Ronald Weasley," Dumbledore said.

"If I'm prefect, who will be quidditch captain?" Harry asked again.

"Angelina Johnson," Dumbledore answered.

"Maybe you should make Angelina captain and Ron prefect," Harry said.

"Why should I do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Don't you want to isolate me again?" Harry asked him.

"Definitely not," Dumbledore said. "I feel bad that I isolated you in the future. I must have been scared to tell you that you were possessed."

"Would Angelina feel bad if I'm captain?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore said. "You're a very good player and Angelina has to deal with her NEWTs this year."

"I guess I'll be quidditch captain," Harry said. "Prefect doesn't sound like my thing."

"Try not to tell anyone yet," Dumbledore said. "We didn't send out letters yet."

Harry and Sirius played quidditch that night. Sirius was more excited than Harry about his position.

On September 1st, Sirius accompanied Harry to platform nine and three quarters. This time, it was Sirius who kept hugging Harry. Mrs. Malfoy gave them disapproving looks but didn't say anything.

Harry was disappointed when Ron and Hermione went to the prefects' carriage. Fred and George were discussing business with Lee. He ended up sitting with Ginny, Neville and Luna again. Harry was careful not to ask Neville about the plant he was holding, remembering the consequence. Ron and Hermione joined them after an hour.

Harry was relieved that the sorting hat didn't mention any danger in its song. He was also relieved that Lupin was still his teacher and there was no sign of Umbridge in the school.

When Fred and George put up signs asking for testers for their products, Hermione tried to stop them. Harry told her to let it go; that all the products were already tested on Fred, George, Sirius, and Remus. Hermione wasn't convinced.

During the first Potions class, Harry made sure not to mess up his Draught of Peace. After class, he walked over to Snape.

"What now, Potter?" Snape asked, sounding very annoyed.

"Do you only let outstanding into your NEWT class?" Harry asked.

"Is that a problem?" Snape asked him back.

"I want to be an auror, but I would need potions in order to qualify," Harry said. "I don't think I'm outstanding at potions."

"You definitely aren't," Snape said. "Work hard this year, and if you need help, come to me."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"What happened the first time around?" Snape asked.

"You taught Defense Against Dark Arts my sixth year," Harry told him. "Slughorn taught Potions and he took exceeds expectations into his class. I also used your old book where you wrote all your tricks so that made it easier."

"I'll see how I can help you," Snape said. "I can't give you my books because that would be cheating, but if you need help, we could always work something out."

"Thank you," Harry said again and he left the room.


	30. Chapter 30

The first Friday of the school year was quidditch tryouts. Harry already knew that Ron would take Oliver's place, but he went along with tryouts anyways. The rest of the team seemed happy to have Harry as captain. Harry practiced with Ron on Saturday morning, hoping he'll be in shape for practice in the afternoon. He warned him that the Slytherins like to taunt them during practice and suggested he put a silencing charm around him. Harry then decided to take his own advice. At the beginning of practice, he put a silencing charm beneath the field and advised everyone not to pay any attention to the Slyterins. Practice was okay, but not great.

Harry had a long talk with Sirius that night. He told him his concerns about Ron's quidditch abilities, Fred's and George's testing products on students, and how he knows that Umbridge is supposed to be making him write with his blood, except that she's not here. Sirius did his best to reassure Harry that everything will be okay. Harry felt better after talking to him.

At the first Hogsmeade weekend, Harry suggested to a group of friends that they try out Hog's Head. Aberforth came over to their table and asked why they were there.

"The Three Broomsticks is usually crowded," Harry told him. "I wanted to see if this was a good place for us to hang out."

"It's not," Aberforth said. "We get all types here."

"If I would ever be in danger though, this would probably be a good place to hide," Harry told him.

"Did you do your occlumency last night?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Why?" Harry asked back.

"Professor Dumbledore said you need to do it for ten minutes every night," Ron reminded him.

"I do it whenever I remember after homework," Harry said.

"In other words, never" Fred said smiling.

"Don't worry about Dumbledore," George said. "We'll stick with Harry no matter what's inside his head."

"Good attitude," Aberforth said. "Don't take my brother too seriously."

They left not long after, ready to hit the rest of Hogsmeade.

Harry was very careful the next potions class. He knew that he messes up easily and tried really hard to do the potion right.

Harry spoke to Sirius again that night.

"We're supposed to be at war now," he told him.

"Be happy that you're not," Sirius said.

"I'm failing potions," Harry said.

"Good," Sirius said. "That's a normal concern."

The next quidditch practice was somewhat amusing. Fred and George both had boils from the fever fudge they had tested on themselves and they complained about sitting on a broom. It was raining, but Harry made sure everyone could repel rain. The practice wasn't so good because of the weather.

As the first quidditch match came closer, Harry advised Ron to wear earplugs whenever he was walking near Slytherins. He explained that the Slyterins always taunt them in an attempt to make them nervous. Ron agreed, but he was still nervous.

At the game, Harry advised Ron to keep his earplugs in. This way, he wouldn't hear the Slytherins singing Weasley is our King. Ron let in several goals, but Harry caught the snitch so it didn't matter. Crabbe whacked the bludger at Harry after he caught the snitch. Draco made a not nice remark about Ron's keeper abilities, but Harry just glared at him. He continued making fun of the Weasleys until Harry decided he needs to interfere before Fred and George do.

"I understand that you're jealous because we won," he said slowly, not really sure what to say or how Draco would take it.

"You're a bunch of losers," Malfoy sneered.

"Actually," Harry said calmly, "you are being a sore loser. If you would have asked me to practice with you over the holidays, I probably wouldn't have turned you down. It would make your father happy to see us together even if we wouldn't enjoy it. Insulting my team because we won just makes you look like a sore loser."

He turned and walked away quickly, making sure Fred and George went with him. Harry was relieved that none of them were kicked off the quidditch team.

After the next Care of Magical Creatures class, Harry reminded Ron to put in his earplugs before leaving. He didn't want to take the chance of Slytherins intimidating Ron again.

Before Christmas, Harry woke Sirius up during the night via mirror.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, rubbing his eyes but sounding wide awake.

"Is Mr. Weasley okay?" Harry asked.

"I'll check and get back to you," Sirius said.

A few minutes later, Sirius returned to his mirror.

"Mr. Weasley is fine," he said. "Mrs. Weasley was curious about what danger you saw him in. I told her you had a nightmare and I promised to check on them for you."

"Thank you," Harry said.

He ran up to Dumbledore's office.

"Am I possessed?" he asked anxiously.

Dumbledore looked in his eyes.

"You're not possessed," he said confidently. "Go practice some occlumency and go back to sleep."

Harry reluctantly returned to bed.

Harry spent Christmas with Sirius as usual. He explained to Sirius what would have been going on if he wouldn't have already defeated Voldermort. He asked several times if he was possessed. Snape and Dumbledore came by a few times to assure him that he isn't. They each tested his occlumency every time they came.

The Monday after returning to school, Harry entered Snape's office.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked.

"We're supposed to have occlumency lessons now," Harry said. "Although we tell people it's remedial potions."

"Is that what happened the first time around?" Snape asked curiously.

Harry nodded.

"We don't need to repeat everything that's not going to happen," Snape said.

"You're explaining to me that Voldermort can possess me," Harry said. "While logically speaking, that probably won't happen; I need to know for sure."

"Would you like me to test your occlumency?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded again. He didn't make much effort to push Snape out. He let Snape see him watching Dudley on a bike. He saw himself being chased up a tree by Ripper before deciding to push Snape out.

"Okay, Harry," Snape said. "I want you to close your eyes."

Harry willingly closed his eyes.

"Clear your mind, Potter," said Snape's cold voice. "Let go of all emotion."

Harry cleared his mind and Snape tried again. He let Snape watch Uncle Vernon hammering the letter box shut before pushing him out.

"Why are you letting me in?" Snape asked.

"That's how it was supposed to happen," Harry said. "Except that I didn't know how to push you out and you saw lots of things I didn't want you to see."

"I don't think we need to do this," Snape said.

"I think we do," Harry said. "Until now, I taught myself from a book, but now I'm at the age where Voldermort possessed me."

"He was powerful then," Snape said. "Now he no longer exists except for in your head. You need to let go of him."

"I'll try," Harry said. "Thank you."

He went back to his dorm, wondering why he ever allowed Snape in his head.


	31. Chapter 31

After getting back to his dormitory, Harry took out his mirror to talk to Sirius.

"Did anyone break out of Azkaban?" he asked.

"Not that I know about," Sirius said.

"All the death eaters are supposed to break out tonight," Harry told him.

"It's not going to happen," Sirius said. "Do your occlumency."

"I just asked Snape to test it," Harry said.

"Good," Sirius said. "I don't like him, but I'm happy he's helping you."

Harry reluctantly went to bed. He was relieved the next morning when the Daily Prophet didn't mention anything about a mass breakout.

Harry had regular quidditch practice for his team. Ron still wasn't keeping up. Harry considered scheduling all day practice the day of their next Hogsmeade weekend in February but decided that was going too far.

At Hogsmeade, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to Madam Puddifoot's. Harry was relieved that he didn't go with Cho. After that, they went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. There was no need to talk to Rita Skeeter as Voldermort wasn't back. Harry invited Luna to join them anyway.

Harry had another disastrous quidditch practice after returning from Hogsmeade. Somehow, they managed to win Hufflepuff in their next match, but it was a close game.

A couple of weeks later, Harry went to Professor Snape again.

"What now, Potter?" Snape said crossly.

"I'm here for an occlumency lesson," Harry said.

"You know how to do occlumency," Snape said crossly.

"I want to make sure I could push him out at night," Harry said. "My whole fifth year, he controlled my dreams."

"Are you going to let me enter or block me from entering?" Snape asked.

"I'll let you enter and try to push you out," Harry said.

"Okay," Snape said reluctantly.

Harry saw Dudley trying to force him into the toilet.

"Protego!" Harry yelled raising his wand.

He saw a hook-nosed man shouting at a cowering woman, while a small dark-haired boy cried in a corner…. A greasy-haired teenager sat alone in a dark bedroom, pointing his wand at the ceiling, shooting down flies….A girl was laughing as a scrawny boy tried to mount a bucking broomstick.

"Enough," Snape said.

"I'm sorry, professor," Harry said. "That toilet memory is not one of my better ones, and since I have a lot in that category, I got you out the fastest way I could."

"Keep it quiet, Potter," Snape said crossly. "And keep practicing."

"Yes, professor," Harry said. "I'm sorry."

As the school year continued, Harry was relieved that there was no Umbridge and no inquisitorial squad.

Harry was really excited when Fred and George made their Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs. They set them off outside so as not to destroy the castle, but they managed to ruin quidditch practice for the Slyterins.

Close to Easter holidays, Harry went to Snape's office again.

"Now what?" Snape said crossly.

"I think I need remedial potions," Harry said. "I can't see myself getting an O on my OWL."

"That's because you don't focus," Snape said. "You rush through things and don't pay attention to what you're doing."

"I try," Harry said. "I try harder in your class than in any other class. Potions are hard for me."

"What should I do about that?" Snape asked.

"You know how in your sixth year book, you wrote down all sorts of tricks?" Harry asked. "Did you do that in your fifth year book too?"

"I can't give you my books," Snape said. "That would be cheating."

"How am I supposed to get an O?" Harry asked.

"Study very hard," Snape advised. "Ask Granger to explain anything you don't understand. Pay attention to details."

"I'll try," Harry said. "Thank you."

Harry knew he would have to try for both him and Ron. Neither one of them had a chance of getting an O and they both wanted to be aurors.

When Harry had his meeting with McGonagall after the holidays, he told her his concern. She seemed to think he would make a good auror but that he needs to do better in potions.

That night, Harry spoke to Sirius again.

"How come you and my dad were mean to Snape?" Harry asked.

"You already beat me up for that," Sirius said.

"I still don't understand why you did that," Harry complained.

"Me neither," Sirius said. "How's school going?"

"I don't think I'm going to do well on my Potions OWL," Harry said sadly.

"It's not important," Sirius told him.

"It is if I want to be an auror," Harry argued.

"At least you have a normal concern now," Sirius said.

"I also want to invest in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but I don't think Fred and George will take my money," Harry added.

"Ask and you'll find out," Sirius said.

"I hate tests," Harry whined.

"Go prank someone," Sirius said. "It will make you feel better."

"I should study instead," Harry said. "Good night."

Harry went down to the common room where he approached Fred and George.

"Do you guys have enough gold for a store front yet?" he asked.

"Sirius gave us some," they said. "I hope it will be enough."

"If you need more, I want to invest in your store," Harry said. "I like what you're doing."

"We reserved a store at 93 Diagon Alley," Fred said. "I think we could afford it."

"I can't wait to see it," Harry said.

He walked over to where Hermione was studying.

"Sorry to bother you," he said, "but do you have a set studying schedule?"

"Do you want me to make one for you too?" Hermione offered.

"I was wondering if you have time to tutor me in potions," Harry said. "Probably Ron will want to join too."

"I'll let you know when I do potions," Hermione said.

"Thank you," Harry said.

He wondered if he had a chance to get an O.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry was excited about the last quidditch match of the year. He knew they were supposed to win and Ron would be spectacular. He warned Fred and George that if they want to win, they have to lay off of Ron. Sure enough, Ron was spectacular and Gryffindor won. Harry led the Gryffindors in a chorus of Weasley is our King.

The first week of exams was relatively easy. Harry had charms, transfiguration, herbology, and defense against dark arts. Since the next Monday was potions, Harry spent the whole weekend studying with Ron and Hermione. He was determined to get an O. He asked Hermione to test him and was disappointed with the results.

"I'm asking Snape for help," he told Ron. "Do you want to come?"

Harry and Ron went to Snape's office.

"What do you want?" he asked crossly.

"Remedial potions," Harry answered.

"How should I do it?" Snape asked.

"We studied with Hermione and she tested us, but we still missed a lot," Harry said. "She explained everything we got wrong, but we still don't know it."

Snape sighed and tested them on the material. Every time either of them missed a question, he glared at them before lecturing them on the right answer. The time spent studying wasn't pleasant, but Harry was determined to get the needed O.

The night of the Astronomy exam, Harry kept checking Hagrid's hut. Although nobody came for him, Harry stayed up until four in the morning and only got three hours of sleep the night before his History of Magic test. Harry tried studying despite being exhausted. He managed to stay awake for the exam and the second it finished, he ran to his dorm. He grabbed his mirror and anxiously called Sirius.

"Don't go to the ministry," he yelled. "It's a trap!"

"Did you do occlumency last night?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Don't go!" Harry yelled again. "They're going to kill you!"

"I'm coming," Sirius said urgently.

"No!" Harry yelled. "It's a trap!"

Harry didn't realize how loud he was yelling until Ron and Hermione came running into the room.

"Harry!" said Hermione at once, looking very frightened. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you ill?"

Ginny walked into the room.

"Hi," said Ginny uncertainly. "I recognized Harry's voice – what are you yelling about?"

"It's a trap!" Harry yelled. "Don't go!"

"I was only wondering whether I could help," Ginny said.

"It's a trap!" Harry yelled at her. "Don't go to the ministry!"

"Get Dumbledore," Sirius yelled.

"Where's his office?" Ron asked.

"Use the map," Sirius advised him. "Someone needs to stay with him until Dumbledore comes."

Hermione ran off.

"Don't go anywhere," Harry told Sirius. "They're going to kill you."

Dumbledore returned a short time later followed by Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George.

"We don't need an audience," he said, looking at the crowd.

"Harry was up until four last night studying," Dean said. "That's probably why he's going crazy now."

"I take it you didn't do occlumency," Dumbledore reprimanded. "Look at me."

Harry looked up. He pictured the department of mysteries.

"Where is this place?" Dumbledore asked.

"The ministry of magic," Harry told him.

"Where in the ministry are you?"

"Department of mysteries."

"Is there a room in the department that you want?"

"Hall of prophecies."

"What are you doing there?"

"Voldermort wants to hear the prophecy."

"Where is Voldermort?"

"Which part of him?"

"The main part."

"He was kissed by a dementor."

"So how can he hear the prophecy?"

Harry had to stop to think about that question.

"Maybe he wasn't destroyed," Harry said. "Or maybe the other two pieces,"

"The part that went in the dementor was destroyed completely," Dumbledore told him. "Where are the other two pieces?"

"One is in Bellatrix's vault in Gringotts," Harry answered.

"Could Bellatrix get it?" Dumbledore challenged.

"If she breaks out of Azkaban," Harry said.

"She's not going to break out," Dumbledore said firmly. "Where's the other piece?"

Harry touched his scar.

"It's in the front of your head now?" Dumbledore asked. "Bring it to the back."

Harry closed his eyes and tried moving all thoughts about Voldermort to the back of his head.

"I can't," Harry whispered.

"Look at me," Dumbledore commanded. "I'll try to move it for you."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and felt an intense pain in his head. He grabbed his scar, closed his eyes and lay down.

"Stay like that," Dumbledore ordered. "I have to get something. I'll be right back."

He turned to Fred and George.

"Make sure he doesn't sit up or open his eyes," Dumbledore told them.

"Is Sirius still here?" Harry asked.

"I'm right here," Sirius said.

Harry reached for his mirror.

"Sorry," Fred told him apologetically. "Dumbledore said to keep your eyes closed."

A minute later, Dumbledore returned.

"You could sit up and open your eyes," he said.

Harry looked up and saw Sirius standing next to Dumbledore. He threw himself at Sirius.

"I told you not to come!" he yelled. "It's a trap!"

Sirius grabbed Harry and held him tightly on the bed.

"I need everyone else to leave this room," Dumbledore told the others.

"Harry, is it okay if the three Mr. Weasleys tell your other friends what happened?"

Harry nodded miserably.

"I'm just asking all of you not to repeat what you hear," Dumbledore said firmly. "If the wrong people find out Harry's secret, his life could be in danger."

All the students besides Harry left the room.

"Look at me," Dumbledore said firmly.  
Harry looked up. He felt intense pain in his scar again and tried to block it with his hands. Sirius held his hands tightly. Harry knocked his head against Sirius in an attempt to get out of the way. Dumbledore held Harry's head straight and looked directly into his eyes. Harry felt the pain moving from the front of his head to the back. Finally it stopped.

"Voldermort is in the back of your head now," Dumbledore said. "I want you to put a wall around him so he can't come to the front again."

Harry pictured a brick wall surrounding Voldermort.

"Are you okay now?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"Would you like Sirius to spend the night?"

"Everyone will make fun of me," Harry said.

"I'll talk to them," Dumbledore said. "Sirius could stay if it makes you feel better, but make sure you always do occlumency before going to sleep."

"Don't stay up all night studying either," Sirius said.

Dumbledore left the room. Harry snuggled against Sirius and fell asleep. Sirius sat next to him and watched him sleep, relieved that the crisis passed.


	33. Chapter 33

A few hours later, Harry woke up screaming.

"Sirius!" he yelled.

"I'm right here, Harry," Sirius said calmly.

"Make sure Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna are okay," Harry told him anxiously.

"They're all fine," Sirius said.

"Make sure," Harry yelled.

"Would you like me to go get them?" Sirius asked.

"No!" Harry yelled. "They're going to kill you!"

Fred, George, and Ron ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Where are Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna?" Harry asked frantically.

"I'll get them," Fred said.

He left the room. Hermione, Neville and Ginny walked in a few minutes later.

"Are you all okay?" Harry asked.

"We're fine," Ginny said.

Fred walked back in with Luna.

"I was never in Gryffindor before," Luna said. "It looks just like Ravenclaw."

"Is everyone okay?" Harry asked. "Nobody got hurt?"

"We're all fine, Harry," Fred said. "You need to relax. It didn't happen."

"Are Lupin, Moody, Tonks, and Kingley okay?" Harry asked.

"Would you like someone to get Lupin?" Sirius asked.

"Either Fred or George," Harry said. "They weren't at the ministry."

"None of us were at the ministry," Hermione said. "You need to do your occlumency."

Fred ran out of the room. He came in a few minutes later with Remus.

"Where are Moody, Tonks and Kingley?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Considering that they are all aurors, I would imagine they could protect themselves," Remus said.

"Are they still at the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Only if they worked late tonight," Sirius said.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"I'll get him," Hermione sighed.

"Don't go!" Harry yelled. "They'll hurt you!"

"Fine," George said. "I'll go."

George left the room.

"George and I are very insulted," Fred said. "You didn't include us in the drama at the ministry. I thought you knew you could trust us."

Dumbledore walked back into the room.

"Can everyone leave the room?" Dumbledore asked.

"No!" Harry yelled. "They're being attacked!"

"Only George and I are allowed to leave," Fred explained. "For some reason Tom doesn't want us."

"Could you two go to Professor Snape and ask for his strongest calming draught immediately?" Dumbledore asked.

Fred and George ran off.

"What's happening, Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"At the ministry," Harry gasped. "The hall of prophecy…. Death eaters….Voldermort…..."

Snape came in with Fred and George while Harry was gasping out his nonsense.

Remus and Sirius held Harry down while Snape poured the potion into Harry's throat. After a moment, Harry visibly relaxed.

"Look at me," Dumbledore commanded Harry.

Harry looked up.

"You're confused and disoriented," Dumbledore told him. "Part of your mind is still on the battle in the hall of prophecy while part of you realizes that you are here in your dorm and you are safe."

Harry looked down again.

"Can your friends leave yet?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"Miss Weasley, please explain to Miss Lovegood that Harry is okay," Dumbledore said. "You can explain about the nightmare, but don't tell more than necessary."

As soon as the room was empty, Dumbledore spoke to Harry again.

"You know that it didn't really happen this time," he reminded him. "You dreamed it before starting Hogwarts and already prevented Voldermort's return. Why are you going through it now?"

"This is the night that Sirius gets killed," Harry said softly.

"We'll make sure that he doesn't," Lupin said. "We'll keep an eye on him all night and make sure he doesn't do anything dangerous."

"I thought you said Diggory is supposed to die," Snape said.

"That was last year," Harry said.

"Considering that Diggory is fine, I think Sirius will be okay also," Dumbledore said.

"He died because of me," Harry said. "I fell for the trap. Everyone kept telling me to do occlumency so I won't get possessed. I still let him in and walked right into the trap."

"It didn't happen," Remus said comfortingly. "It was supposed to happen, but you didn't let yourself get trapped this time."

Harry looked confused.

"Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?" Remus offered. "This way your friends could have a good night sleep."

"Dean and Seamus were planning an all night party in the common room to celebrate the end of exams," Harry remembered.

"Do you want to join the party?" Sirius asked.

"You're dying tonight," Harry said. "I can't party."

"You and Sirius can sleep in my room," Remus said again.

"How big is it?" Harry asked.

"I can enlarge it and put in more beds," Dumbledore offered. "I think you need more privacy than you would have in the dorm."

Remus led Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore to his office. Snape returned to the dungeons.

"Do all professors sleep in their office?" Sirius asked.

"We all have a bedroom behind our offices," Remus said.

With a few flicks of his wand, Dumbledore had three big beds side by side.

"Good night, Harry," Dumbledore said.

He left the room.

"You take the middle bed," Remus said. "This way if you need either of us at night, you could wake us up."

"I'm sorry I'm being a nuisance," Harry said.

"You're not being a nuisance," Sirius told him. "You just saved my life."

Harry slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.


	34. Chapter 34

Harry was a little confused when he woke up the next morning. He looked around and saw Sirius sleeping on a bed next to him. The bed on the other side of him was neatly made. Harry suddenly remembered what happened the night before. He quietly slid onto Sirius's bed.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Remus asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I just want to make sure he's alive."

Sirius groaned.

"I guess he's alive," Harry said. "I hope he's not hurt."

He sat next to Sirius and looked him over as if checking for injuries. Harry suddenly felt himself being pulled down, and the next thing he knew, he was laying on the bed with Sirius sitting above him, tickling him.

"Stop," Harry managed to gasp between laughs.

"So, am I okay?" Sirius asked.

"I guess so," Harry said. "I'm sorry I freaked out last night."

"Don't be sorry," Sirius said. "Everyone needs some drama in life."

"Are you okay?" Remus asked again.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "I'm just embarrassed. Now the whole school knows I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy," Sirius said.

"Everyone probably thinks I am," Harry told him.

"I know your friends, and they do not think you're crazy," Remus said confidently. "They don't know about the dream, but they all know you have Tom in your head and you defeat him on a daily basis. The fact that you let him through once or twice doesn't make them think any less of you. Are you going to breakfast?"

"I guess I have to," Harry said. "I don't want to face everyone again."

"Do you want me to stay?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine now," Harry told him. "Thanks again for last night."

Sirius hugged Harry and left the school. Harry walked with Remus to the great hall.

"If anyone gives you trouble, let me know," he said before leaving him to walk to his table.

Dumbledore was the first one to approach Harry at breakfast. He walked over, looked in his eyes, and said, "You're much better now. You just needed a good night's sleep." Harry was relieved when Dumbledore went back to the head table.

"Are you okay now?" Hermione asked him after he sat down.

"I'm fine," Harry said, annoyed at the attention he was getting. "I'm sorry I freaked out last night."

"I'm curious," Hermione said quietly. "Why would you take me to the ministry in your dream?"

"You're the most talented witch in our year," Harry said. "Who else could defeat Tom?"

Hermione blushed.

"You really shouldn't go to sleep without doing occlumency," she told him. "If we ever study together again, I'm going to keep reminding you to do it."

"Thanks," Harry said sheepishly.

Ron listened quietly to their conversation.

"Any time you need me to fight Tom with you, let me know," he said smiling.

"I'll remember," Harry said. "You were very brave last night, even if it was only a dream."

"How was I?" Ginny asked.

"You were amazing," Harry told her. "You did the best bat bogey hex on a death eater."

Ron and Ginny laughed.

"I guess I should be happy you're dreaming about me," Ginny teased.

"What was I doing there?" Neville asked.

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked him. "Bellatrix is Tom's most dangerous supporter. You're the best one to take her down. If she ever escapes Azkaban, we're going to hunt her down together. She did to your family what Tom did to mine."

"So we fought her together?" Neville asked.

"Of course," Harry said. "There were tons of death eaters there. We all fought bravely."

"I would love to really get a shot at her," Neville said. "Pay her back for what she did to my parents."

"She's getting her payback in Azkaban," Harry told him. "Hopefully, she'll live a long horrible life there to pay for what she did, but if she ever breaks out, we'll take her on. After the way you fought last night, I know you can handle her."

"It's good to know I'm not the only one with nightmares," Neville said shyly.

"Everyone who suffered has nightmares," Harry said. "I dream about my parents' death all the time. The freaky thing is that I saw it all from Tom's point of view, including his journey to my parents' house. Sirius dreams about his days in Azkaban. Professor Lupin was viciously attacked as a child and he still dreams about it. Dumbledore dreams about his sister's death which he witnessed. You could put things out of your mind all day, but at night, you lose control of your brain, and all your bad thoughts come back. That's why I have to do occlumency at night. Because of who left a piece of himself inside me, it's dangerous for me to have certain thoughts."

When leaving the great hall, Harry met Luna.

"I also have dreams," she told him.

"Did you also suffer?" Neville asked.

"My mum died when I was nine," Luna said. "But I know I'll see her in the next world."

"You were very brave in my dream," Harry told her. "You helped us fight a bunch of death eaters. You were the only one who didn't show any sign of fear, and you didn't get hurt. If there really would be a war going on, I would make sure to stay near you."

"Do you think your dream will come true?" Luna asked.

"It's not possible to come true," Harry said. "Voldermort was already destroyed, and he was in my dream."

Harry kept repeating that to himself throughout the day.

The next day, Harry was accosted by Malfoy.

"Is what they said true?" Draco asked.

"I don't know what they said," Harry told him.

"I was walking behind Dean and Seamus," Draco said. "They were saying you were possessed by the dark lord because he left a piece of himself in your head. Is that like the diary?"

"I don't know if Dumbledore wants me to explain it," Harry said.

"How many things like the diary did the dark lord make?" Draco asked.

"Six," Harry said, "But four were destroyed."

"And you're one of them?" Draco asked incredulously.

"The thing that Voldermort put in the diary isn't meant to be put in a person," Harry explained. "Since I have my own brain, I have the strength to resist Voldermort. I usually block his thoughts completely although before I learned how, I managed to live a normal life with his thoughts happening alongside mine. The only reason he had any power that night was because I spent several weeks staying up all night studying, and I didn't have the energy to fight him off."

"That's scary," Draco said.

"Please don't tell anyone," Harry said.

"So how do I know if you get possessed?" Draco asked.

"When I first met you, I knew that Voldermort wanted you as a death eater. He already decided that on your sixteenth birthday, he will give you your dark mark as a present. I don't think I'll ever become possessed again, but if I ever ask you if you're a death eater, you'll know I'm being paranoid. That happens more than becoming possessed. If I ask you, just show me your arm."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"So I'll know you're not a death eater," Harry said.

"What's in it for me?" Draco asked.

"I told Snape to hit me over the head and knock some sense into me if I ever accuse him again. Would that work for you?" Harry asked him.

"How about you let me win at quidditch instead?" Draco said.

"That wouldn't be fair to the other Gryffindors," Harry told him. "If you want, I could practice with you."

"Okay, I'll decide each time that happens if I want to practice with you or if I want to beat you up," Draco said.

"Don't beat me up," Harry said. "If you do anything that leaves marks, you'll get in trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind," Draco said.

He was whistling happily when he walked away from Harry. Harry couldn't help wondering if he just made the biggest mistake in his life.


	35. Chapter 35

"Potter!"

Harry heard the voice behind him and turned. There was Snape walking towards him.

"Did you really tell Draco everything?" Snape asked threateningly.

"He heard Dean and Seamus discussing it," Harry said. "I only clarified some things."

"Was that wise?" Snape asked, glaring at Harry angrily.

"Probably not," Harry said. "I'm already regretting it, but unfortunately people are talking about me."

"Do you think he could be trusted?" Snape asked.

"He helped me find one of the horcruxes," Harry said. "He knows his parents will be in trouble if Voldermort comes back."

"You shouldn't have said anything," Snape said.

"He asked me if it's true that I was possessed and have a piece of Voldermort in my head. What was I supposed to say?" Harry asked.

"I promised to protect you," Snape said, "but you're making it very hard for me."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I appreciate the effort you're making."

As Harry walked away, he decided that a visit to Hagrid was badly needed.

"All righ', Harry!" Hagrid said, beaming, when Harry approached the fence. "Come in, come in, we'll have a cup o' dandelion juice."

"How's things?" Hagrid asked him, as they settled down at his wooden table with a glass apiece of iced juice.

"Did you hear rumors about me?" Harry asked.

"I didn't hear nothing," Hagrid said. "People always talk. Don't let it bother you."

"Thanks," Harry said. "I needed to hear that."

"Is it something I should know about?" Hagrid asked.

"It's nothing," Harry said. "I stayed up too late studying for OWLs too many nights in a row. After the last OWL, I freaked out a bit and started yelling. People are making up stories about me now. I just wanted to make sure they didn't travel too far."

"OWLs are stressful for everyone," Hagrid told him. "Don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Harry said again.

The rest of the school year passed without any more incidences. On the day of the end of the term feast, Harry took out his mirror again.

"I'm packing you now," he told Sirius. "Hopefully I'll manage without you until I get home."

"If you need me before, you could always unpack your mirror," Sirius told him. "Keep it near the top."

"I will," Harry said. "I can't wait to see you again."

The feast was uneventful with Gryffindor once again winning the Quiddich cup and house cup. The next day, on the Hogwarts Express, Harry and Ron played wizard chess while talking to Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. Nobody mentioned his incident the night of his last exam. Draco did not try to join Harry during the ride home.

When Harry saw Sirius, he threw himself into his arms again.

"I'm so happy you're alive," he whispered.

"We're going to have a great summer," Sirius told him.

Harry happily went home, thankful that he didn't need a committee to intimidate the Dursleys.

The next night, Harry woke Sirius again.

"Are Madam Bones and Emmeline Vance okay?" he asked.

"I'm sure they are," Sirius said. "I'll ask someone to check."

"Were there any mass muggle killings?" Harry asked.

"No," Sirius said.

He left the room and returned a few minutes later with Dumbledore.

"This has to stop," Dumbledore said firmly. "You know that Voldermort is not powerful and that the things he would have done won't happen now. Relax. Nothing will happen."

"Don't get the horcrux," Harry told him. "You'll lose your hand if you do."

Dumbledore smiled at him and left the room. Harry reluctantly went back to sleep.

A few days later, Harry got his OWL results. He was ecstatic to see he got the required O in Potions.

"Can I check to see how Ron did?" he asked Sirius eagerly.

"Just stick your head in," Sirius told him. "You weren't invited all the way in."

Harry used the floo to stick his head into the Burrow.

"How'd you do on your OWLs?" Harry asked eagerly.

Ron held up his results. He also got an O in Potions.

"We passed!" Ron said excitingly, grabbing Harry. Harry tumbled through the fireplace, into the kitchen. Harry and Ron started dancing around singing, "We passed!"

"We need to tell Hermione and Snape," Harry said after a minute.

"Is Harry here?" they suddenly heard a voice coming from the fire place.

"Sorry Sirius," Harry said. "I fell through."

"Come in," Mrs. Weasley said. "The boys are a little excited about their OWLs."

Sirius stepped through the fireplace.

"How did you fall through?" Sirius asked.

"I'm very talented," Harry told him. He turned back to Ron.

"We need to tell Hermione and Snape that we passed," he reminded him.

"Let's write Hermione now," Ron said.

They each wrote a letter thanking Hermione for studying with them. They shared their results and asked how she did. They sent off their letters with the owl Ron got from his mother for becoming a prefect last year.

"Now we have to write Snape," Harry said.

"I have nothing to say to him," Ron said.

"He helped us study," Harry reminded him. "I'll just thank him and let him know he has to deal with us for another two years."

"Why don't you write that letter at home?" suggested Sirius. "I'll apparate you back and you could send it with Hedwig."

"You could use the floo," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"My godson just got all the OWLs he needs to take the required courses to become an auror. I'm taking him back in style," Sirius said. "Besides, he wasn't supposed to coming here. He fell through the floo; I don't think I trust him around a fireplace again." Without warning Harry, he popped Harry onto his shoulders.

"Hey," Harry said.

"Hold on tight," Sirius told him. "I don't want us to get separated."

The next thing Harry knew, they were back home. He scrambled off of Sirius's shoulders.

"That's slightly better than side along apparition," Harry said.

"When did you do that?" Sirius asked.

"I was supposed to have done it with Dumbledore last night when he rescued me from the Dursleys," Harry remembered. "Did you know that the first time I was supposed to use the floo, I ended up in Knockturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley? It's a good thing it didn't really happen this time around."

"From now on, I'm apparating you everywhere," Sirius told him. "I no longer trust you to use floo."

"You're being silly," Harry said.

"This way is more fun," Sirius admitted. "Besides, now I have an excuse to apparate you places."


	36. Chapter 36

Harry wrote a letter to Snape, sharing his and Ron's results and thanking him for remedial potions. He received two letters back later that day; one from Hermione who had nine Os and one E, and one from Snape saying that he regrets it already. Snape's letter was actually kind of entertaining. He made sure Harry was aware that he wasn't looking forward to having two dunderheads in his class on a NEWT level and that he better keep up with the work. He doesn't know what temporary insanity caused him to help Harry and Ron study, but he expects to regret it every day of the next two years. He made sure to add his congratulations at the end and to let Harry know he will do whatever he can to help him. It was the last line though that really made Harry smile. Snape wrote, "You're lucky I loved your mother." Harry kept thinking that if not for his dream, his love wouldn't have been enough.

Harry asked Sirius if they could have all the Weasleys, Hermione and Remus over for his birthday. Of course, Sirius agreed. Bill had come back to the country and was working at Gringotts. Harry said that Bill could bring a girl if he wants. He was wondering if Bill and Fleur got together yet, and this was the best way to find out.

Harry was relieved to see Bill and Fleur together at his birthday party but made sure to express surprise.

"How did they end up together?" he asked Ron.

"Fleur decided to stay in the country to work on her English," Ron said. "She met Bill and Gringotts and he's tutoring her in English, although I think her English is fine. Mum hates her."

"She'll come around," Harry said. "Fleur just needs to learn some manners and your mum will like her."

When Remus walked in, Harry immediately asked if there were any dementor attacks.

"Are you still having nightmares about dementors?" Remus asked quietly.

"You're still having nightmares?" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought you do occlumency."

"I do," Harry said. "This way my nightmares aren't completely out of control. I still have some occasionally. I think most people do."

"There were no dementor attacks," Remus said. "Even if you would ever see one, you have a good patronus."

"You know how to do a patronus?" Bill asked. "Can I see?"

Harry did his patronus.

"Who taught you?" Bill asked.

"Remus," Harry said, smiling at him.

"He was having nightmares about dementors," Remus lied. "I taught him how to do a patronus hoping it would help with the nightmares."

"Why would you even think about them?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"The night Tom and Peter were arrested, Fudge told me they were kissed by dementors," Harry explained. "I didn't know what he was talking about, so I asked some questions about dementors. After that, I read about them and completely spooked myself."

"I don't blame you for being spooked," Mrs. Weasley said. "They're horrible creatures."

"Is Florean Fortescue still around?" Harry asked Bill.

"Of course," Bill said. "I take it you like ice cream."

"We'll have to go there this weekend," Sirius said. "It's been a while since I took you to Diagon Alley. I think I'll apparate you this time. I can't have you get lost in the floo again."

"You got lost in the floo?" Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny said the same time.

"I went out one grate too far by mistake," Harry said blushing. "Sirius came to get me right away, but he doesn't trust me to use the floo anymore."

"Where did you end up?" Ron asked.

"Some place called Knockturn Alley," Harry said. "I didn't really see much there since Sirius grabbed me right away and said I'm done with Diagon Alley."

Harry was surprised that Sirius brought up the story that didn't happen but figured he was glad to have an excuse to apparate Harry. As a result, Harry had no problem lying about the anxiety Sirius must have felt if it would have happened.

"Is Olliviander still around?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Mr. Weasley said. "He's not going anywhere."

"When did you get lost?" Hermione asked, struggling to hide her amusement.

"I think it was the year the Weasleys all deserted me and went to Egypt," Harry lied.

"Maybe we should all go together," Mrs. Weasley suggested. "We can't have Harry get lost again."

"I wasn't really lost," Harry muttered. "I went one grate too far. Sirius caught me right away and brought me home. It was the only time I ever saw him get upset with me."

"I wasn't angry," Sirius said. "I was worried. How about if we all meet at Diagon Alley on Saturday?"

"I can't wait to see Fred and George's store," Ron said.

They agreed to meet. Hermione said she'll see if her parents could drop her off.

After everyone left, Harry asked Sirius why he mentioned a story that didn't happen.

"I hate using the floo all the time," Sirius said. "You just gave me a perfect excuse to apparate you everywhere we go."

Sirius offered to take Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Madam Malkin's while everyone else went to buy school books. Harry wasn't surprised to see Draco there.

"I think this left sleeve could come up a little more, dear, let me just"

Harry ran closer to Draco to look.

"Are you looking for what I think you're looking for?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded.

"Will you practice quidditch with me tomorrow?" Draco requested.

"Sure," Harry said, looking at Draco's bare arm.

When they finished at Madam Malkin's, they all met at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The store was just as amazing as Harry remembered. Harry bought a nice amount of joke products, and the rest of the trip was uneventful.

The next day, Harry practiced quidditch with Draco. Draco was a good flyer. He was fast, but not as fast as Harry. When he complained it was because Harry had a better broom, Harry agreed to switch brooms for practice. Even after switching brooms, Harry kept beating Draco to the snitch.

"It's not fair," Draco complained. "We never have a chance of beating you."

"Second place isn't bad," Harry said.

"How do you always get the snitch?" Draco asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I just do. Similar to how I always mess up at Potions."

"I guess nobody is good at everything," Draco said.

Draco's bad mood increased when Sirius put Harry on his shoulders to take him home.

"What are you, a baby?" he asked. "Sirius has to carry you everywhere?"

"I got lost in the floo once," Harry explained. "Sirius doesn't trust me to use the floo anymore."

Draco laughed.

"How'd you manage that?" he asked.

"That's one of my many talents," Harry told him. "Take me off my broom and I turn into a major klutz."

"It's good to know you're as flawed as the rest of us," Draco told him.

Upon returning home, Harry was relieved he wouldn't have to see Draco for the rest of the summer.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry sat with Neville, Luna and Ginny on the Hogwarts Express. Neville was looking for his toad, and Luna was reading the Quibbler. Around lunchtime, Ron and Hermione came into their compartment. When the train was getting closer to Hogwarts, Harry put on his robe and said he's going to visit Draco for a minute. He noticed the others giving each other strange looks, but he ignored them and went to find Draco.

Draco was sitting with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zambini, and Pansy Parkingson.

"Hi, Draco," Harry said when he found their compartment.

"Are you here for what I think you're here for?" Draco asked with a big smile.

Harry nodded. Draco rolled up his sleeve, letting Harry see his arm. He pulled his sleeve back down and punched Harry hard in the stomach. Harry lost his balance and fell over. Immediately, Ron, Hermione, and Neville ran into the compartment.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked angrily.

"Harry said I could hit him if he ever starts talking like the dark lord," Draco explained.

"Not that hard!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry," Draco said. "I guess I was showing off. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Draco and Ron helped Harry up.

"It's fine," Harry told Draco. "You just made me less likely to accuse you in the future."

Harry returned to his compartment and got off the train with his friends.

The next day, Harry and Ron signed up for the courses they need to become an auror. McGonagall was surprised they managed to get O in Potions.

"Snape tutored us," Harry said. "Otherwise we would have failed."

In the first Potions class, Snape instructed everyone the Draught of Living Death. Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron to crush the bean with the flat side of a silver dagger.

"Why?" Hermione asked.  
"Snape told me during the summer that it releases juice better than cutting," Harry said.

"So why doesn't he tell everyone?" Hermione asked.

"He gave me some remedial potions again," Harry lied. "That was one of the tricks he told me. The other trick he mentioned for this potion is to add a clockwise stir after every seventh counterclockwise stir."

When Ron, Hermione, and Harry all had perfect potions, Snape gave each a piercing glare. Harry smiled at him and kept his mind closed, but he realized Snape could still get the information he wants from Ron and Hermione.

"Next time, keep your mouth shut," Snape told Harry fiercely, "or I'll have to deduct points for cheating."

"It wasn't cheating, professor," Harry said, "We just followed your directions."

Snape glared at him again but didn't say anything.

The day of quidditch tryouts, Harry asked Sirius if there were any dementor attacks. He was relieved when Sirius said no, and went to the tryouts. Harry announced to all those who came that they only had openings for beaters and two chasers. He saw the look of disappointment on Cormac's face and said that they also need to have some substitutes. He managed to get the same team as he had in his dream without giving Cormac a chance to try out for keeper.

Harry invited Draco to join him and his friends for their next Hogsmeade outing. He was relieved that Draco didn't have detention. It was a lively group that went to Honeydukes. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle seemed a little out of place with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, but they managed not to insult anyone. After Honeydukes, they went to the Three Broomsticks.

"Is there a way to tell if Madam Rosmerta is under an imperius curse?" Harry asked.

"Who would do that to her?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Draco.

"Are you accusing me?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded hesitantly. Draco rolled up his sleeve, showed Harry his arm, and pulled his sleeve down. He then shot water from his wand on Harry's head.

"Thank you," Harry said, wiping the water from his face.

"I'm confused," Ron said.

"Are you still having Tom dreams?" Hermione asked.

"Once in a while," Harry said.

"And Draco is a death eater in the dreams?" she asked again.

"I told him that anytime I ask him about a death eater activity, he should first show me he doesn't have a mark, and then he could pick my consequence as long as it doesn't involve me losing a quidditch match or anything that will really hurt me," Harry explained.

When they left the Three Broomsticks, they saw Katie and Leanne.

"Is Katie under an imperius curse?" Harry asked.

"You really need to do your occlumency more," Hermione said as Draco slapped Harry hard on the face.

Harry stood still, rubbing his cheek for a few minutes.

"Thanks," he finally said. "I think I'm back to myself now."

At the next quidditch practice, Ron messed up big time. Harry tried to stay calm. After practice, he found Hermione in the library.

"Could you do me a favor?" he asked.

"Do you need help with school work again?" she asked.

"I'm concerned about Ron," Harry said. "He's not acting like himself. He just punched someone in the mouth at practice and he keeps yelling at everyone. I tried talking to him to see what's bothering him, but he won't tell me anything. I know he likes you. Maybe if you talk to him, he'll tell you what's going on."

"I'll try," Hermione said.

"Thanks," Harry told her.

They walked to the common room together.

"Come walk with me," Hermione said to Ron. The two of them left the common room together. When they came back right before curfew, they both looked very happy.

"He should be back to himself," Hermione told Harry.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"It was just a bad case of nerves," she said.

The first game of the year was against Slytherin. Ron was much happier since he had his walk with Hermione. Draco was at the game, and Harry was determined to beat him. Smith gave a not very nice commentary. Ron did a great job blocking while directing Weasley is King. Harry got the snitch right before Draco.

"That was close," he told him.

"I thought maybe you would let me get it," Draco said.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I never let anyone else win."

Harry joined the laughter when Ginny crashed into Smith. The party in the common room was fun. Ron hung out with Hermione. Harry was relieved that he wasn't interested in Lavender.


	38. Chapter 38

Before Christmas, Romilda Vane gave Harry a box of chocolate cauldrons. He immediately brought them to Professor Snape.

"Is there a way to detect a love potion?" he asked.

"Who are these from?" Snape asked.

"A fourth year gave them to me," Harry said. "I don't know her or trust her."

Snape detected the potion immediately and threw out the box.

"If you tell me who it is, I can deal with her," Snape said.

"I don't get other people in trouble," Harry told him.

"I noticed," Snape said. "So why did you bring these here?"

"I wanted to make sure I wasn't throwing out perfectly good chocolate," Harry said.

Harry checked his map the night before Christmas break and was relieved to see that Draco was in the common room. Now that Fred and George graduated, Harry had the map all the time. It made it easier to track Draco.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus were invited to the Weasleys for Christmas lunch. Fleur was there too. They had an enjoyable meal without any interruptions from the minister of magic. After they finished eating, Sirius apparated Harry back home.

Winter holiday passed quickly and Harry wasn't surprised the first day back when he saw signs about apparition lessons. He signed up for lessons even though he was pretty sure he knew how to do it from his dream. He figured if he signs up, he'll be able to take the test with everyone. Ron told everyone that Sirius apparates Harry everywhere. All his friends wanted to know what it feels like. Harry described everything going black; being pressed very hard from all directions; not being able to breathe, iron bands tightening around his chest; eyeballs being forced back into his head, and eardrums being pushed deeper into his skull. Everyone kept asking him to retell what if feels like. Nobody was turned off by his not so positive description.

At the next Potions class, Snape asked about Golpalott's third law. Hermione was the only one who raised her hand, so Snape reluctantly called on her.

Hermione recited at top speed: "Golpalott's third law states that the antidote for a blended poison will be equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components."

"An answer copied almost word for word from _Advanced Potions Making_ ," said Snape dismissively, "but correct in essentials."

He then distributed phials and instructed the class to find the antidote for the poison. Harry raised his hand.

"I'm sorry, professor," he said, "but I'm not sure what to do."

"What is Golpalott's third law?" Snape asked him.

Harry repeated Hermione's answer.

"So what do you need to do?" Snape asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"How did a dunderhead like you get an O on your OWL?" Snape sneered.

"You tutored me," Harry said. "Otherwise, I would have failed."

"I didn't expect to do remedial potions on a NEWT level," Snape taunted.

"I guess I still need it," Harry said.

"Come sit at this empty table in front," Snape sighed. "Weasley, do you also need remedial potions?"

Ron nodded and joined Harry at the front of the room.

"Are there any more dunderheads in this class?" Snape asked.

Nobody else said anything.

"Okay, get to work," Snape told the class.

He lectured Harry and Ron about the third law and made sure they wrote down everything he said. He then asked them to explain it to him. When they did a lousy job, he asked, "How do you expect to manage as aurors if you can't even find the antidote to a poison?"

"I'll carry a bezoar in my pocket," Harry told him.

Harry and Ron had a very unenjoyable lesson, but at the end of class, they finally understood Golpalott's law.

When it was time for the first apparition lesson, Harry stood behind Malfoy and was relieved that he wasn't asking Crabbe to stand guard. He listened as Twycross lectured about the three Ds. When he told them to try it, Harry was the only one who made it in his hoop the first try.

"Potter!" Snape yelled. "No showing off!"

Harry looked at him, confused.

"I wasn't trying to show off," he said hesitantly.

"Did you ever apparate before?" Twycross asked suspiciously.

"His godfather apparates him everywhere," Seamus said enviously.

"Did he ever tell you about the three Ds?" Twycross asked.

"No," Harry said. "He tells me to hold on tight."

"Experience with side along apparition won't help you apparate," Twycross said. "Maybe it was beginner's luck. Back behind your hoops, everyone. Let's try again."

Once again, Harry was the only one who managed to do it.

"Potter!" Snape barked again.

"Did you want me to stand there and watch?" Harry asked. "I thought I was supposed to try it."

"Are you sure you never apparated?" Twycross asked again.

Harry thought fast, realizing why Snape was upset.

"Potter does all transfigurations on his first try," McGonagall said. "I guess he's good at appartition too."

"He gets all his charms on the first try too," Flitwick said.

"Nobody gets apparition on the first try," Snape said. "Sirius must have taught him."

"No he didn't," Harry said. "I may have accidently apparated before I lived with Sirius."

"That's very unlikely," Twycross said. "If you're not concentrating on the three Ds, it wouldn't work."

"What if the first D is replaced with desperation?" Harry asked.

"Are you talking about how you survived in a locked cupboard for ten years without food?" Snape asked, picking up Harry's thoughts.

"I wasn't locked up for ten years," Harry told him. "Usually it was for a week at a time, but yes, that's what I was referring to. When I was hungry enough, I usually found myself in the kitchen. I never knew how it happened."

"Why were you locked up without food?" McGonagall asked, looking very concerned.

"That's how my relatives always punished me for accidental magic," Harry said. "It's not a big deal. You could see I didn't starve."

"I don't think you need apparition lessons," Twycross said.

"Can I still take the test with everyone else?" Harry asked.

"How old are you?" Twycross asked him.

"I'm sixteen," Harry said.

"When's your birthday?"

"July 31."

"I'll give you your license dated July 31," Twycross said. "You don't need to take this course, but you're not allowed to apparate before you turn seventeen. Try not to get locked in the cupboard."

"I don't live with them anymore," Harry said as he left the room.

Harry checked the map regularly over the next few weeks to make sure Draco never left the map. People kept asking Harry about how he apparates so easily, but Harry had to admit that he never really thought about it. He couldn't tell everyone that it took him most of his sixth year to learn, since that was only in his dream. He understood why Snape didn't want anyone to know that he did it on his first try.

Harry enjoyed his next Hogsmeade weekend on Ron's birthday. Fred and George met them at Hogsmeade. The best part was that Ron didn't get poisoned.


	39. Chapter 39

That evening, Harry went to Professor Snape's office.

"What do you want now?" Snape asked impatiently.

"Did Dumbledore ask you to kill him?" Harry asked.  
"Of course not," Snape said. "Continue practicing your occlumency and get those strange thoughts out of your head."

Harry left the room and went to Dumbledore's office.

"Did you ask Snape to kill you?" Harry asked.

"Why would I do that?" Dumbledore asked him.

"So that Malfoy won't be a murderer," Harry explained.

"You need to stop focusing on your dream," Dumbledore said gently. "You already changed the future beyond recognition. Nobody is being murdered."

Harry continued checking the map regularly to make sure Draco was on it. Luna did the commentary at the next quidditch match. She was very entertaining. Harry was relieved that Ron was playing keeper instead of being poisoned in the hospital. He was happy not to be hit in the head with the beater's bat. The game against Hufflepuff was an easy victory.

Harry continued checking his map. He was happy to see that Draco was always on it. One day, he asked Sirius if a nine-year-old was arrested. When Sirius assured him that nothing happened, Harry put it out of his mind. He continued to monitor Draco on the map. He knew he was becoming obsessed with something that wasn't happening, but as long as Draco was on the map, he couldn't be mending the cabinet.

On the day that most of Harry's class took their apparition test, Harry asked Sirius if any kids were bitten by a werewolf. Sirius told Harry to chill; Voldermort wasn't coming back and there won't be any attacks. In Potions that afternoon, there were only three students. Snape gave them a regular assignment despite most of the class taking their apparition tests.

Harry continued checking the map regularly for Draco. He was never seen near Moaning Myrtle, and he was always on the map. A few days before the last quidditch match, Harry went to Snape's office again.

"What now, Potter?" Snape asked, as impatient as always.

"You should really remove sectumsempra from your old potion book," Harry said. "When I used your book in the dream, I tried every spell you made up. Today is supposed to be the day I tried that one on Draco. Obviously I'm not going to do it, but if your book ends up in the wrong hands someone else might."

"Nobody uses my books," Snape said. "I keep them safe."

"I used them," Harry told him.

"In real life or in your dream?" Snape asked.

"In a dream that was based on real life," Harry said.

"I'll remove the curse," Snape told him.

"I really enjoyed all your other spells," Harry said. "They're brilliant."

"Thank you," Snape said. "It's too bad your father and his friends used them on me."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I can't yell at my father, but do you want me to yell at Sirius again?"

"Don't bother," Snape said. "It won't do any good."

"Your book also helped me in potions," Harry said shyly.

"I noticed," Snape said, "but it would be hard to prove you were cheating. You shouldn't have used my book."

"I didn't know I would be able to take potions since I got an E, but Slughorn decided to let E students in too, so he lent me and Ron books. He happened to give me your old book," Harry explained.

"I'll make sure to keep it safe," Snape told him. "Good night."

Harry left his office.

The game against Ravenclaw took place the following Saturday. Gryffindor won as usual. Over the next few weeks, Harry continued to ask Sirius about dementor attacks. Harry continued checking on Draco on his map. Finally, on the day Dumbledore was supposed to die, Harry found Draco in the Slytherin common room. He quietly walked over to him.

"Are you letting death eaters in the school tonight?" he asked quietly.

Draco laughed, rolled up his sleeve, and slapped Harry in the face.

"Are you supposed to be killing Dumbledore tonight?" Harry asked.

"You're really losing it," Draco said slapping him again.

Harry walked out of the Slytherin common room and went to Snape's office.

"Are you supposed to kill Dumbledore?" he asked.

Snape looked in Harry's eyes. Harry didn't even try to block him. He let Snape see the scene in Dumbledore's office with Draco, the death eaters, and finally Snape killing Dumbledore.

"Come with me to the headmaster's office," Snape said. "I'll let you see for yourself."

He walked with Harry upstairs. As soon as Harry saw Dumbledore, he advised him not to go for the horcrux tonight.

"Sit down," Dumbledore said. "Who is involved in tonight's battle?"

"The two of us go to get a horcrux," Harry told him. "However, Draco is celebrating in the room of requirement because he fixed the vanishing cabinet and could use it to let death eaters into the school. I asked Ron and Hermione to get everyone from Dumbledore's army to help keep guard before we leave. You had to drink a poison in order to retrieve the horcrux. I had to apparate you back to Hogsmeade as you were too weak to do it after your drink. When we got to Hogsmeade, we saw the dark mark over the school. We borrowed brooms to fly back. You made me wear my cloak so nobody knew I was with you. You immobilized me so that I won't interfere. Draco came in and disarmed you, but he didn't have the guts to kill you directly. While he was trying to get up the courage, four more death eaters came in. They were telling Draco to do it already, when Snape came in. He did the avada kedavra and you died. All the death eaters ran out. I ran after them and started hexing them from the top of the stairs. Meanwhile, Amycus was doing crucio on Ginny while Ron, McGonagall and Lupin were each fighting their own death eater. Tonks was fighting a huge blond death eater. Neville was lying on the floor. Hagrid tried to stop death eaters from escaping so they set his house on fire. I was running after Snape and Malfoy when the Carrows hexed me from behind. I hexed them back and continued running after Snape. I tried hexing him but he blocked all my hexes. When other death eaters tried killing me, Snape told them I belong to the dark lord. Meanwhile, Snape and all the other death eaters disappeared, taking Draco with them. Greyback bit Bill. When Mrs. Weasley heard that Fleur still wants to marry him that was when she started treating her nicely instead of hating her. That's also what convinced Remus to marry Tonks. She wanted to marry him all along, but he kept saying that a werewolf can't get married. It seemed strange talking about marriage over your dead body. We all believed that Snape was on Voldermort's side after he killed you until he showed me his memories next year when he's dying."

"You must have been very scared when this happened," Dumbledore said gently.

"It was horrible!" Harry said. "Every year, I have to watch someone die. Your death was really hard for me because you gave me private lessons all year, so we became close."

"So how come you didn't trust me this time around?" Dumbledore asked.

"Too many people died," Harry said. "I know that you say that death is like going to sleep after a very long day, but for those of us who survive, dealing with other people's death is awful."

"I understand," Dumbledore said. "So you're worried I'm going to die tonight?"

Harry nodded.

"Will it help you if I give you my word that I won't die?" Dumbledore asked.

He looked at Harry's face and said, "I guess not. You're still worried. You know that Sirius didn't die and neither did Cedric, Madam Bones, or Emmaline Vance. Why do you think I'll die?"

"Because you're supposed to die today," Harry told him.

"Do you want me to?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry shook his head.

"How can I convince you that I'm not dying?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry didn't answer.

"Do you want to spend the night in my office to make sure I don't die?" Dumbledore offered.

"I guess so," Harry said. "But someone needs to tail Draco and Snape to make sure they don't kill you. We also need people to stand guard in the room of requirement to make sure death eaters don't come in."

"That won't be necessary," Dumbledore said. "I'll keep an eye on your map while you keep an eye on me. This way, we will both know if there is any danger."

"Do you need anything from me professor?" Snape asked.

"I think we'll be fine," Dumbledore said. "You may want to think about which memories you're showing Harry next year."

Snape left. Harry sat in Dumbledore's office. Somehow, Dumbledore managed to keep small talk going until Harry felt completely calm. He continued discussing random topics until late at night, when he told Harry he's going to sleep. He opened the door to his room, and put in a second bed for Harry. Harry suddenly realized how crazy he's being.

"It's okay professor," Harry said shyly. "I think I could sleep in my own bed tonight."

"If you need anything, let me know," Dumbledore said. "I expect to still be alive in the morning."

Harry tiredly went to his dorm. Somehow, he managed to sleep without waking up his roommates.


	40. Chapter 40

The rest of the school year passed quickly. On the Hogwarts Express, Ron mentioned to Harry that Bill was getting married during the summer and he's invited to the wedding.

"How is your mother dealing with it?" Harry asked.

"She's still not happy, but she has no choice to accept it," Ron said. "Bill is a big boy who makes his own choices."

The first few weeks of summer went by quickly. On the last Saturday in July, Harry brought Hedwig inside the house. He told Sirius he doesn't want Moody or Hedwig to die.

"They're not dying," Sirius said, "just like I didn't die."

"Today is the battle of the seven Harrys," Harry said.

"Tell me about it," Sirius said curiously.  
"It was time for me to leave the Durselys," Harry started. "I was surprised that so many people came to take me. Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Fleur, and Mundungus all took polyjuice potion to turn into me. I tried telling them not to; that I didn't want them to die for me. Mundungus went with Moody, Fred went with Mr. Weasley, George went with Remus,"

"Maybe Remus should hear this as he's part of the battle," Sirius interrupted. He called Remus through the fireplace.

"Harry was just describing the battle of the seven Harrys," Sirius said. "So far, I know that Moody took Mundungus, Mr. Weasley took Fred, and you took George. They all had polyjuice potion to turn into Harry."

"Tonks took Ron, Bill took Fleur, Kingley took Hermione, and Hagrid took me," Harry continued. "As soon as we left, we saw at least 30 death eaters waiting for us. They split up and we each had a group following us. They killed Hedwig. We had to fight death eaters while flying away from the house. After I disarmed one of them, Voldermort came after me. I dueled him until we reached the Tonks house. Hagrid and I were both injured. Ted Tonks fixed my ribs, tooth and arm while Andromeda fixed Hagrid. We took a portkey to the Weasleys. After that, Remus came, holding a bloody George who was missing an ear. The first thing you did was make sure I was the real Harry by asking me what was in your office the first time I was in it. You yelled at me for disarming Stan. You said that in a battle, you're not supposed to disarm, and that since I already did it to Voldermort in my fourth year, it's becoming my signature. Ironically, I killed Voldermort next year by disarming him."

"How did you do that?" Remus asked.

"I disarmed him the same time he did a killing curse," Harry said. "The spells met midair and his spell rebounded back to him."

"I'll never make fun of you for disarming again," Remus said.

"Anyway," Harry continued his story, "While you were yelling at me, Kingsley came with Hermione. He asked you what the last words Dumbledore said to the two of you were. He was going to check me next, but you told him that you already did. Kingley said Voldermort joined his chase halfway but left quickly. I told him that he started chasing me. Remus told us that Snape cursed off George's ear."

"You know Snape really wouldn't do that," Remus said.

"He was trying to miss," Harry said. "He had to play the part of a death eater."

"How do you feel about it now?" Remus asked.

"I don't want him to do it," Harry said. "I don't think it's fair that Dumbledore put him in that situation. First he was a loyal death eater. When he found out Voldermort was targeting my family, he asked Dumbledore to save my mother. Dumbledore said he will only save her if he agrees to be a spy. He had no interest in spying! He agreed to do whatever Dumbledore asked and my mother died anyway! When my parents were killed, Snape wanted to die! Dumbledore told him he has to stay alive to protect me! When Voldermort came back, Dumbledore had Snape continue acting as a spy, pretending to be a death eater, while telling everything to Dumbledore! Dumbledore asked Snape to kill him! We all hated Snape, thinking that he was still loyal to Voldermort! Dumbledore told Snape he has to be convincing in this battle! That's why George lost his ear! He waited until he was almost dying to tell Snape that I'm a horcrux! Snape was upset that he was risking his life to keep me alive so I can die at the right moment! Of course, I'm angry!"

"So you're angry at Dumbledore for Snape cursing off George's ear?" Remus asked.

"I'm angry at everyone!" Harry yelled. "I don't want any more deaths!"

Hedwig hooted in agreement. Harry stroked her feathers and tried to calm down.

"Maybe we should ask Severus and Professor Dumbledore for their take on the situation," Remus said, "instead of yelling at everyone."

He turned to the fireplace and emerged a few minutes later with Snape and Dumbledore.

"Did you hear Harry screaming all the way from Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, amused.

"It's not going to happen," Dumbledore told Harry. "I'm not going to send you to your death since you figured out a way to destroy Voldermort without destroying the horcruxes. Snape's spying days are over. You don't need to be so concerned."

"Why did you insist that he become a spy?" Harry asked bitterly.

"Do you regret it?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"I would have ended up in Azkaban if I didn't agree to spy," Snape said.

"You thought you were keeping me alive only to find out that Dumbledore was planning my death," Harry told him.

"Tell me how today's battle starts," Snape said.

"It was time for me to leave the Dursleys," Harry started.

"Considering that you left the Dursleys the day you got Sirius out of Azkaban, why are you worried about it now?" Snape asked.

"Don't get caught up in details," Harry told him.

"But you're not leaving the Dursleys," Snape said again. "So this battle can't happen."

"It could happen some other way," Harry said. "That's why I brought Hedwig inside. She and Moody are supposed to die."

"Am I still alive?" Dumbledore asked.

"You and Sirius have the same lines," Harry complained. "I'm trying to save lives and everyone is getting caught up on silly details."

"If you're not leaving the Dursleys tonight, how is this whole battle supposed to happen?" Snape asked.

"Stop being smart," Harry muttered.

"Someone has to be," Snape said. "You Gryffindors would rather be brawny than brainy."

"Be careful," Harry warned. "Dumbledore was in Gryffindor."

"He's an exception," Snape said.

"McGonagall," Harry added.

"Another exception."

"Hermione."

"That's three exceptions."

"My mum," Harry said.

"Okay, so we have four exceptions in four different time periods," Snape said.

"Me," Harry said with a trace of a smile.

"You're a dunderhead," Snape teased. "I thought I told you that already."

"Don't talk to my godson like that," Sirius reprimanded.

"It's okay," Harry said. "He only said that because he loves me."

Sirius and Remus started laughing.

"I take that back," Snape said. "You're not a dunderhead."

"Wow!" Harry said. "We need to remember today forever. On July 27, 1997, Professor Snape gave me his first compliment. He said I'm not a dunderhead. May this be the first of many more compliments to come."

"You are so much like your father," Sirius said as he and Remus laughed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, instantly serious again. "I wasn't trying to be like him. I take it back."

"What's wrong with being like your father?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was an arrogant bully," Harry said.

"Who told you that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Before Snape died, he showed me his memories so that I'll know he was really on our side the whole time, and so I'll know why he hated me. I saw how my father acted," Harry said.

"Most people have good character traits and bad," Dumbledore said. "People generally aren't only good or only bad. Look at yourself. Do you have good character traits?"

"I don't know," Harry said.

"Fine," Dumbledore said. "We'll discuss you later. Look at Sirius. Does he have good character traits?"

"Of course," Harry said.

"Can you name some?" Dumbledore asked.

"He's fun, loyal, patient, funny, smart, nice, probably a lot more," Harry said.

"Does he have any negative character traits?" Dumbledore asked.

"Should I answer that in front of him?" Harry asked.

"His ego could use some deflating," Snape commented.

"He's wreckless," Harry said. "He used to be a bully."

"Is he a bad person because he's wreckless?" Dumbledore asked.

"No," Harry said.

"Does your father have any good character traits?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't remember my parents," Harry confessed. "I came to school with my memories of the Dursleys plus the memories from my dream. In the dream, Snape showed me his memories so I know a little bit about my parents."

"Okay, so you have Snape's positive memories of your mother and negative memories of your father," Dumbledore said. "Now let's even the score a bit. Sirius, could you describe your relationship with James from when you met him until he died?"

"I was really excited to start Hogwarts," Sirius began. "I always got in trouble at home for not acting like a proper Black, but I figured in school, I'll get a chance to be myself. I sat in a compartment with a few other first years. James sat next to me. I noticed right away that he seemed very confident. He also had a great sense of humor, and like me, enjoyed making trouble. We had a great time on the train, making jokes, being loud, and probably bothering people. I was happy we ended up in the same house, but my parents were fuming that I ended up in Gryffindor. James was the only one who knew how bad things were at home. Most of the time, he was a fun, reckless, somewhat arrogant guy, but when I was upset about anything, he was always patient and understanding. He invited me for every holiday and I ended up moving into his house during my fifth year, when my parents disowned me. He never told anyone how crazy my parents were. He knew how to listen and how to cheer me up. When he married Lilly, I was the best man at the wedding. He named me your godfather, and I spent lots of time with you as a baby. You were the cutest baby in the world, and I looked forward to helping raise a miniature James. I was devastated when your parents died. I felt so bad for suggesting that Peter be secret keeper. It's my fault that their dead."

"It's not your fault," Harry said. "You didn't kill them. You didn't tell Voldermort to kill them, and you weren't the baby born on July 31st. If anything, it's my fault that they're dead."

"It's not your fault," four voices said at once.

"It's not my fault the same way it's not anybody in this room's fault," Harry said firmly, looking at Snape. "If anybody else claims the right to blame themselves, then I'll blame myself too."

"Deal," Dumbledore said with a familiar twinkle in his eye. "Remus, could you describe your friendship with James?"

"I was bitten by a werewolf when I was four," Remus began. "I never had any friends after that. My parents kept me away from other kids since they were scared that people would find out. I didn't think I would be able to go to Hogwarts and was thrilled when Professor Dumbledore said I could. I knew I had to keep my condition a secret, so I was hesitant to make friends. James always made sure I was included in everything going on. There were only four of us in our dorm, and James brought us together as a natural leader. He made sure we were all friends and didn't let me stay to myself. When he figured out I was a werewolf, he, Sirius, and Peter decided to become animagi in order to keep me company. I can't explain how much that did for me. Normally, I attacked myself when I transformed since there was nobody else to attack. Once they started running with me, they were able to keep me from hurting myself. They saved me from lots of pain and aggravation. They saved me from myself. More than that, James was the first person to treat me like a normal person despite knowing my condition. He had a great sense of humor and wasn't bothered by anything. He was my first true friend, and it's because of him that I have other friends."

"So Harry," Dumbledore asked again, "does your father have any good characteristics?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Can you tell me some?" Dumbledore asked.

"He was confident, funny, fun, patient, understanding, a good listener, a good friend, and a natural leader," Harry said.

"So if someone tells you that you're acting like your father, is that an insult?" Dumbledore asked.

"It depends on the situation," Harry said. "I was teasing Professor Snape just for the fun of it. That wasn't nice of me."

"Is that what you meant when you said he was like his father?" Dumbledore asked Sirius and Remus.

"No," Remus said. "James never got insulted no matter what people said to him. He was able to view every insult as a compliment. That's what we were referring to."

"Actually," Harry said, "That's not my real personality. In my dream, I was very insulted every time Professor Snape said anything not nice to me. I don't think I made a single joke my entire six years at Hogwarts. I don't know where that behavior was coming from."

"Whenever you spend time with Sirius, you act more like James," Snape said. "Somehow, he brings out characteristics you don't normally possess."

"I try," Sirius said. "The first holiday that Harry stayed here, I realized he was too serious so I made it my goal to develop his sense of humor. Your behavior before told me I was successful."

"Is everyone happy now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I see Hedwig is still alive," Harry commented. "Could we go check on Moody?"

"No you can't," Dumbledore said firmly. "We're not worrying people about situations that won't happen."

"Could I at least check if George has his ears?" Harry asked.

"Same answer as before," Dumbledore said. "I'll repeat it if you need to hear it again."

"I don't have to tell him anything," Harry said. "I'll just stick my head in the floo and ask him if he has both ears. If he asks why I'm asking, I'll tell him I found some extra ears here."

"You are not using the floo," Sirius said firmly.

"Why not?" Harry complained.

"I don't need you falling out again," Sirius reminded him.

"That was only because Ron was dancing around," Harry said. "I used the floo many times without falling."

"What about when you ended up in Knockturn Alley?" Remus asked with a smile.

"That didn't really happen," Harry said. "It was in the dream."

"Well then, this didn't really happen either," Sirius said firmly. "There's no reason for you to use the floo. If you really want to check on George, I'll apparate you to his store."

Sirius reached down and put Harry on his shoulders.

"I'm turning seventeen in four days," Harry protested. "I'm too big to travel like this."

"In four days, you can apparate on your own," Sirius said. "Today, I still get to do it for you. Hold on tight."

Harry grabbed Sirius's head as the world turned black and he faded to nothing before reappearing at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.


	41. Chapter 41

Harry scrambled off of Sirius's shoulders as soon as he got to the store. He ran in and found George right away.

"Hey George," he called.

"Sirius! Harry!" George greeted them enthusiastically. "Hey, Fred, look who's here!"

Fred ran over to them together with George.

"Do you still have both ears?" Harry asked.

"Is Tom back?" George asked him.

"No," Harry said. "I found a pair of ears at home and was wondering who was missing theirs."

Fred and George showed Harry and Sirius around the store. They showed their many new products.

"Could you distract Harry so I could pick out his birthday present?" Sirius asked.

"You don't need to get me anything," Harry said.

"Of course I do," Sirius said. "We also have to plan your party."

"Considering it's the day before Bill's wedding, I think we should have all the Weasleys over for dinner. This way Mrs. Weasley won't have to cook. Of course, that means we'll also have to have Fleur's family. We should also invite Hermione, Remus, Tonks and Hagrid," Harry said.

"What about Severus and Albus?" Sirius asked.

"No," Harry said. "We have enough people. I'm not inviting the minister of magic either."

"What about the queen of England?" Fred asked.

"Or the muggle prime minister," George offered.

"Princess Diana," Sirius suggested.

"Isn't she dead?" Harry asked.

"Diana's ghost," Fred said.

"Only wizards have ghosts," Harry told him.

Harry and Sirius had a great time at Diagon Alley before apparating home.

Harry had his birthday party outdoors in order to accommodate the amount of people.

"It looks like everyone is here," Sirius said.

"No minister of magic," Harry reminded him.

"Or queen of England," Fred added.

"Or Princess Diana's ghost," George said.

"Those two are very funny," Fleur told her parents. "But I don't understand what their joke is about."

"Sirius told me to invite some more teachers," Harry said. "I told him I don't want teachers just like I don't want the minister of magic here."

"Seventeen, eh!" said Hagrid as he accepted a bucket-sized glass of wine from Fred. "Six yers ter the day since we met, Harry, d'yeh remember it?"

"Vaguely," said Harry, grinning up at him. "Didn't you smash down the front door, give Dudley a pig's tail, and give me my first birthday present in ten years?"

"I forge' the details," Hagrid chortled.

"Hedwig is still alive," Harry said cheerfully.

"Don't start again," Remus warned.

"Start what?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking concerned.

"Harry is always asking me not to die," Sirius said. "Because of his parents' death, he's always worried about people he's close to dying. Let's talk about something more cheerful."

The conversation moved on to the upcoming wedding.

"Are you going to dance with me tomorrow?" Ginny asked Harry.

"You know I don't know how to dance," Harry reminded her.

"He's a klutz on the floor," Ron said.

"And in the floo," Sirius added with a grin.

"We'll have to give you dancing lessons again," Hermione said.

"Don't bother," Harry told her. "I'm hopeless."

Light banter continued throughout dinner and after Happy Birthday was sung and the cake was eaten, all the guests left.

"Do you want dancing lessons?" Sirius asked.

"I'll pass," Harry said. "You don't need to see how many ways I can fall on my face."

At the wedding, Harry helped the Weasleys seat all their guests. Aunt Muriel made sure to introduce herself to Harry. Fred and George told interesting stories about Uncle Bilius. The wedding ceremony was the same as Harry remembered. After the ceremony, Harry sat with Ron, Hermione, and Luna. After a while, Luna got up to dance and Victor Krum took her seat. As soon as Ron saw Victor, he asked Hermione to dance, leaving Harry alone with Victor. When Victor complained about Xenophilius Lovegood wearing Grindelwald's sign, Harry explained the story of the three hallows as well as the fact that Grindelwald was obsessed with finding the hallows. After a while, Harry found Dumbledore and decided to sit with him. While they were talking, Aunt Muriel joined them, changing the tone of the conversation. Harry listened with amusement as Dumbledore answered politely to all of Aunt Muriel's rude comments. After a while, Hermione joined them.

When the wedding was over, Harry told Dumbledore that the ministry was supposed to fall tonight. Dumbledore told Harry to relax and not to think about it. Harry asked Dumbledore to warn everyone not to say Tom's name anymore since it alerts the snatchers.

"Ron, Hermione and I battle death eaters in a muggle restaurant tonight," Harry said. "They found us because we used his name. We escaped the death eaters, but Voldermort tortured them for letting us escape."

"None if it will happen," Dumbledore said reassuringly, walking him to Sirius. When he saw Ron and Hermione walking towards them, he added, "Don't forget your occlumency."

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked quietly.

"I hope so," Harry said.

They apparated home together, ignoring the concerned looks they were given.

The next day, Harry asked Sirius if he has any pictures of his father. Sirius took Harry to his room and found many pictures. He eagerly talked about each picture, explaining the story behind all of them. Sirius also showed some pictures of Harry with his parents as a baby including the one of Harry on the broom Sirius bought for his first birthday. He took out a collection of letters he kept that James and Lilly wrote him while they were in hiding. Harry and Sirius had a good cry over the letters.

"We should see if Severus wants any letters or pictures," Harry said, "if it's okay with you. He would probably want one of just my mother. He wouldn't need a whole letter, just her signature."

"I'll ask him," Sirius said. "Are you sure you want him to see you like this?"

"He was my mum's best friend," Harry said. "He feels the same way you do."

"I'm not sure I want to see him," Sirius said, "but if you want to call him, I'll let you use the floo."

Harry nervously approached the fireplace and stuck his head in Snape's office.

"What now," Snape asked when he saw Harry's tear stained face.

"We were going through old pictures and letters," Harry said. "I thought you may want a picture of my mum or one of her letters."

Snape joined Sirius and Harry in Sirius's room where he also cried over pictures and letters. He selected a picture of Lilly holding Harry and took the last page of a multi page letter that had one line plus "with love from Lilly" on it. It was an emotional day, and Sirius and Snape didn't seem comfortable in each other's company, but they managed because they knew it was important to Harry.


	42. Chapter 42

"Is Scrimgeour okay?" Harry asked Sirius after Snape left and all the pictures were organized in albums.

"I don't know him, but I would assume he is," Sirius said.

"Remus was the one who told me they tried to torture my whereabouts out of him before killing him," Harry said.

"Let's call Remus over," Sirius said.

When Remus came, he was surprised to see evidence that Sirius and Harry spent the day crying.

"Snape was also here crying with us," Harry said when he noticed Remus's expression. "We were going through pictures of my parents. I told him to take one of my mother since they were best friends."

"I have lots of pictures at home too," Remus said. "Maybe one day I'll bring them to you."

"Is Scrimgeour okay?" Harry asked.

"I think so," Remus said, "although I'm not so concerned if he isn't. He's not big on werewolves."

"He died instead of telling the death eaters where I was," Harry said, "but I had several fights with him. I didn't agree on his policies."

"Me neither," Remus said. "I don't fight him, but I don't like his policies either. It's a good thing he doesn't have much power."

"He was minister of magic," Harry said.

"He's an auror," Remus said, "but he thinks all werewolves are evil."

"Did death eaters do the cruciatus curse on Tonks' parents?" Harry asked.

"No," Remus said. "There aren't any death eaters."

"Did they burn down Diggle's house?" Harry asked.

"Of course not," Remus said.

"Am I wanted for questioning in Dumbledore's death?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore is still alive," Sirius said. "Just like I am. We are both very grateful that you saved our lives."

"Is there a muggle born register?" Harry asked.

"You need to stop worrying," Sirius said firmly. "Voldermort is gone. He's not coming back. All the things that happened in the future aren't going to happen because you changed the future. Relax."

"Is attendance at Hogwarts compulsory?" Harry asked.

"Parents have the option of homeschooling or sending out of the country," Remus said. "There's no change in policy. That's how it always was."

"Can muggle borns still go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Remus said. "Dumbledore will never change that policy."

"Did you know that you're supposed to be married already?" Harry asked crossly. "Tonks is supposed to be pregnant, and you're trying to run away with me so that you won't hurt your baby by mistake. I yell at you and send you back to Tonks."

"We did discuss getting married next summer," Remus said. "We're not having a baby before then."

"Why are you waiting?" Harry asked.

"I'm busy at school," Remus said. "It's hard to balance teaching at Hogwarts and a family."

"You'll still have to balance it next year," Harry said.

"Chances are once you leave, Severus will tell everyone what I am," Remus said.

"I don't think so," Harry said. "I worked on him the last six years. I think he's becoming a nicer person."

"I noticed," Remus said. "I don't know how you did it."

"You should have seen him crying over Lilly's pictures," Sirius said. "Not that I was any better. I was crying over James's pictures. Harry was crying over both. I never realized Severus had feelings like that."

"That's because you're an insensitive git," Harry told him.

"Not anymore, I'm not," Sirius said. "You taught me better."

The rest of the summer passed quickly. Harry was nervous about going back to school as he didn't go in his seventh year yet. He sat with Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna on the train, but didn't participate in any conversation. He was so relieved to see Dumbledore at the head table that he ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm still alive," Dumbledore said, smiling at him.

He checked to make sure the muggle studies teacher was still there and greeted Remus with a hug too.

"So much for not showing affection in public," Snape said coldly.

"I'm a bit angry with you at the moment," Harry said.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," Snape said.

"That's good," Harry said, "because I'm very nervous about this year."

"If you need to talk, we're all available," Remus said softly.

"For now, I'm fine," Harry said. "We'll see how the rest of the year works out. Voldermort is looking for Gregorovitch by the way. He killed a woman and her children."

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione kept giving him worried looks and asking how his occlumency is going. Eventually, Harry decided to occulate for the rest of the feast.

The next morning, Harry asked Sirius if muggleborns are having trials. Sirius told him to drop it.

"So there are no pamphlets being distributed about how mudbloods pose dangers to a peaceful pure blood society?" Harry whispered.

"There is no change in ministry policy," Sirius said. "Go enjoy your first day of school."

"Does Moody still have his eye?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Sirius said.

"Am I undesirable number one?" Harry asked next.

"You will be if you keep asking me these silly questions," Sirius told him.

"Am I going to be punished?" Harry asked.

"I'll never punish you," Sirius said.

"Not you, the ministry," Harry told him.

"The ministry considers you a hero and the boy who lived," Sirius said. "They have no reason to punish you."

"Are dementors kissing muggleborns who lie about their family tree?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is going too far," Sirius said. "I love you and I love answering your questions, but you are being ridiculous. You saved the wizarding world from a lot of trouble. There's no reason you should be worried about the future that will never happen."

"I stunned Yaxley and Umbridge in the ministry today," Harry said. "I did a patronus to free all the muggleborns who were waiting for their trials. I helped them escape and blamed it on Yaxley. Ron, Hermione, and I used polyjuice potion to turn into ministry officials so we could get in."

"I think you're amazing," Sirius said. "At the same time, I'm happy you're safe in school, not battling the ministry. Enjoy your first day of class."

Harry reluctantly put away his mirror and wondered what seventh year classes were like.


	43. Chapter 43

"Are you okay?" Harry asked Ron when he got up.

"Of course I am," Ron said. "Did you have one of your dreams again?"

"Were you splinched?" Harry asked.

"We can't apparate here," Ron said. "You must have been dreaming."

After breakfast, Harry cornered Remus.

"Sirius told me you had lots of concerns this morning," Remus said, "although your visit to the ministry seems to have been a success."

"Tom is torturing Gregorovitch," Harry told him.

"No he's not," Remus said confidently. "Voldermort was destroyed. He can't torture anyone."

Harry survived his first day of classes. This year was more of a struggle as Harry didn't learn the material before. Remus and Snape understood why Harry was stressed. McGonagall and Flitwick saw that he wasn't up to his usual standards but didn't call him out on it. All the boys in Harry's room plus Ginny and Hermione asked Harry if he's okay so many times that he decided to do occlumency every free second. The next day, he ate a lot at breakfast, thankful not to be hungry.

The first seven weeks of school passed quickly. Harry made sure to eat his fill at every meal, remembering what it was like to be hungry. At some point, he cornered Dean.

"Are you okay?" he asked him.

"I'm fine," Dean said. "You've been distant this year. Are you okay or is Tom invading your head again?"

"I keep dreaming that you're running away from death eaters," Harry said. "I wanted to make sure you're not really in danger."

"I'm fine," Dean said, "but I'm going to join the crowd reminding you do to occlumency every night."

"Thank you," Harry said.

He went to Dumbledore's office.

"Where is Gryffindor's sword?" Harry asked.

"What do you need it for?" Dumbledore wanted to know.

"I have to destroy a horcrux," Harry told him.

"Are you referring to the cup or are you contemplating suicide?" Dumbledore asked.

"I need to destroy the locket," Harry said.

"Kreacher did it already," Dumbledore reminded him.

Harry left the office, leaving a concerned Dumbledore behind. He started looking at the map every chance he got between classes, but he didn't know what he was looking for. Snape was rarely in the headmaster's office and neither Carrow appeared on the map. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all on the map since they all went to school this time. He still managed to do his schoolwork although his work wasn't up to its usual level. He continued being captain of the quidditch team and Dean replaced Katie as chaser. He had regular practice and made sure to focus during practice. He didn't go to Hogsmeade, preferring to sit with the map instead. Sirius, Remus, Snape, and Dumbledore all tried talking to him. They each tried individually before trying in a group. Harry sat silently and kept his mind closed. During the quidditch game against Slytherin, Harry sat on his broom in the air. He didn't fly around looking for the snitch. He seemed perfectly content to let Malfoy do it. His team was winning since their players were better than the Slytherin players. After Gryffindor was up fifty points, Malfoy finally spotted the snitch. As soon as Harry saw Malfoy heading towards it, he beat him to it and won the game. While the rest of Gryffindor partied, Harry sat silently looking at the map. Every night that there wasn't practice, he was up in Dumbledore's office with Snape, Remus, and Sirius's mirror. They all spoke to him and asked him things, but he sat silently and kept his mouth closed. His friends tried talking to him too, but they soon gave up and joined the adults in worrying. Finally in December, they got through to him. Harry was sitting in Dumbledore's office as usual with Remus, Snape, and Sirius in the mirror.

"Do you have anything you want to do for Christmas?" Sirius asked. "I started decorating the house."

"I want to go to Godric's Hollow," Harry said quietly, the first words he spoke outside of class or quidditch practice in over a month.

"Is there anything in particular you want to do there?" Sirius asked.

"I want to see my parents' graves," Harry said. "I also want to see the house where it happened."

"We'll all go with you," Dumbledore said.

"No," Harry said. "Your parents and Arianna are buried near my parents. There's no reason for you to go back there. I already made Sirius and Professor Snape cry this summer when I insisted on seeing all the pictures of my parents and reading all the letters. I need to do this alone."

"We're all coming for moral support," Dumbledore said firmly. "We can leave you alone at your parents' grave and at the house for a few minutes, but we can't leave you too long because you haven't been yourself all year."

Harry sat quietly.

"I want to show you something," Snape said. "It's down in my room."

They all followed Snape to his office. Harry looked around curiously when Snape opened a hidden door in back that led to his bedroom. Snape sat down on his bed, reached under his pillow, and pulled something out. He motioned for Harry to sit down next to him. Harry stood next to the bed until Remus forcibly seated him. Snape showed Harry the picture of Lilly holding baby Harry and the letter that said with love from Lilly.

"Every night, before I go to sleep, I take out your mother's picture and letter. I look at it every night. Sometimes I talk to your mother. Other times I cry, but since you gave me this picture, I never went to sleep without looking at her. I miss her and I feel horrible about the role I played in her death. I know our situation isn't the same, but any time you want to talk about her, you could come to me," Snape said, his voice cracking as he talked.

Harry had tears dripping down his cheeks at this point. Snape put an arm around Harry's shoulder, but Harry shook it off. Remus tried hugging Harry. Harry pulled away.

"You know that's not going to work," Remus told him. "I think I showed you many times that I'm able to hold you and hug you no matter how much you fight it."

Harry continued to resist. Remus yanked him off the bed, sat down, and wrapped his legs around Harry's before Harry could get away. He then sat Harry down on his lap and held him tight. After a minute, Harry stopped resisting.

"That's better," Remus said. "Severus tried to hold you before and you resisted. You are going to let him hold you until you are both ready to come to my office and see the pictures I have of your father. Is that understood?"

"It's okay," Snape said. "You don't need to force him."

"I think you both need it," Remus said. "If Harry is looking for a connection to his mother, you are the one who was closest to her for most of her life. We need to break down his wall he put around himself. It's not healthy for him to be stuck in his own world of grief all day. Would you be more comfortable in your office?"

"I think so," Snape said.

Remus kept his arms around Harry and walked him into Snape's office. Harry tried to break out of his grasp. Snape sat down on his chair. Remus positioned Harry on Snape's lap and told him to wrap his legs. He then told Snape to bring Harry to his office when they're both ready. As soon as Remus left the room, Snape looked down at a still struggling Harry.

"I did not ask to have a teenager sitting on my lap," Snape said. "I understand that Remus thinks it's good for you, but since we both obviously disagree, let's stop this drama. Is that okay with you?"

Harry nodded. Snape released him.

"Do you want to talk about your mother?" Snape asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Maybe you should wash your face before we go to Lupin's office," Snape suggested.

Harry reluctantly washed his face. He and Snape left the dungeons to walk silently to Remus's office.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry stopped walking when he got to Remus's door. Snape knocked on the door and opened it, leading Harry into the room. Harry stood silently, looking around. Sirius was there which surprised Harry. They normally communicate by mirror.

"Come here," Remus said.

Harry walked over to Sirius.

"I want to show you some pictures," Remus told him.

Harry put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Hi Harry, you seemed sad so I decided to come," Sirius said.

"Come see the pictures," Remus said again. "I told you during the summer that I'll show you them."

Harry reluctantly walked over to Remus and started looking through the album. Most of the pictures were the same ones Sirius had, but a few were different. Starting from his fifth year, Remus had Lilly in some pictures. The adult pictures were completely different, including one of Sirius in his dog form, taking a nap with Harry on his back.

"I love this one," Harry said, showing it to Sirius.

"You still have it?" Sirius said with a smile.

"I told you, I'll use it for blackmail," Remus reminded him.

"That was sixteen years ago," Sirius argued. "Who are you going to show it to now?"

"I just did," Remus said.

Harry laughed.

"Who were you going to show it to?" he asked.

"Sirius was babysitting for you, and I decided to pop in. When I saw him sleeping like that, I took a picture before waking him up. I told him if he can't stay awake when babysitting, I'll show it to your mother," Remus said.

"Why did you fall asleep?" Harry asked.

"It was the day after the full moon," Sirius remembered. "I stayed up all night to keep an eye on Remus and this is how he thanks me."

"So you went home, took a nap, and when you were awake you decided to thank Sirius this way?" Harry asked.

"You see," Sirius said, "I knew he'd take my side."

"Do you feel better now?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Yes," Harry said, "sorry I was being so difficult. I was thinking about going to Godric's Hollow for a while, but I didn't-"

Harry's voice trailed off. He seemed unable to finish the sentence.

"You didn't know how Sirius would react," Dumbledore finished for him. "As you can see, he's fine with the idea, so you worried for nothing. Any time you want to talk about your parents, there are four people in this room who are always happy to talk to you. There's no reason to keep everything inside."

Harry left in a better mood than he was in for a while. He managed to stay focused until Christmas break, although he still frequently checked his map. On the Hogwarts Express, he made sure to sit with Luna so that snatchers won't grab her. He was relieved when the train pulled into the station without any incidences.

On Christmas Eve, Remus, Snape and Dumbledore showed up at Sirius's house in order to join Sirius and Harry on their trip to Godric's Hollow.

"You don't all have to come," Harry said.

"We want to," Dumbledore told him. "We miss your parents too."

They first stopped at the statues of James, Lilly and Harry. Harry looked closely at his parents' faces. The others stood back, giving him space. When he was ready, they walked to the cemetery. Harry noticed the Abbot grave and commented that it must be related to Hannah. They stopped at Kendra's and Ariana's graves.

"I've been here often enough," Dumbledore said. "It doesn't always get easier with time."

Harry stopped when he saw Ignotus's grave.

"He's my ancestor," Harry said. "That's how I have the cloak."

Finally they came to his parents' graves. He read what it said aloud. He stood at their graves, crying, oblivious to the four men crying behind him. After a while, Dumbledore handed Harry a wreath of Christmas roses and he put it on the grave. They all stood silently. Nobody wanted to move. Dumbledore was the first one to break the silence.

"I'll be down there," he said, pointing to his mother's and sister's graves. "Come when you're ready."

Sirius put an arm around Harry's shoulder. Remus gripped Harry's other shoulder. Snape stood by himself.

"I should have come here before," Snape said. "I don't know why I didn't."

"I come here every Halloween," Sirius said.

"I used to come here on Harry's birthday," Remus added, "until he started Hogwarts. I felt bad for not being able to contact you."

"It wasn't your fault," Harry said. "You didn't know where I was."

"I was told you were somewhere safe," Remus said. "But you really weren't."

"I was safe," Harry said. "I'm still alive."

Remus sighed. Harry started walking toward the Dumbledore graves. The others followed him. Sirius led the way to Harry's old house. They all stopped and read the sign. Harry read all the things people wrote on the sign. After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke.

"I'm glad this isn't a trap," he said. "This is one place Tom would look for me."

"Except that he's gone," Dumbledore said.

Harry pointed to a house several houses down.

"That's Bathilda Bagshot's house," he said softly.

"I spent lots of time there when I was younger," Dumbledore said. "Do you want to visit her?"

"She's probably not all there at this point," Harry said. "Considering that she has a nephew your age."

"We could visit anyway," Dumbledore said. "She used to visit your mother."

"I'm not so sure," Harry said. "It might be a trap. Besides, her living room is decorated with pictures of you with her nephew. Are you sure you want that shared?"

"How do you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"Tom attacked me here," Harry said. "I wanted to see my parents' graves. Hermione came with me. It was the last year of the war. Bathilda came out and invited us in, except she was really Tom's snake. He bit my arm. Hermione exploded everything in the room so we can escape. Tom remembered every detail of the night he killed my parents. I was there in his head so I lived through it too. That's how I remember. I don't really have any real memories from that age. The night was wet and windy. All the store windows were decorated. Two muggle children were trick or treating. When they saw him, they said, 'Nice costume, mister!' He ignored the kids and went to my house. The curtains were open so he looked in the sitting room. My dad was making puffs of smoke come from his wand. I was wearing blue pajamas, trying to catch the smoke. My mum came in and said that it's bedtime. Dad picked me up and handed me to Mum. He put his wand down on the couch. Tom opened the gate. My dad didn't hear it creak. Tom burst the door open. Dad ran down the hall without even taking his wand. He said, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" Tom did the avada kedavra. He laughed because there was no way Dad can hold him off without even taking his wand. Mum was screaming. Tom wasn't going to kill her because Snape asked him not to. She also didn't have her wand. Instead, she put a chair and boxes in front of the door, as if that would keep him out. She was holding me, but as soon as Tom came in, she put me in my crib and tried to block me. She yelled, 'Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!' He told her to stand aside. She said to kill her instead. She begged for mercy. Tom kept telling her to stand aside. When she didn't, he killed her. He could have forced her away from the crib as Snape asked, but decided that it was more prudent to finish them all. I was standing, holding onto the crib. I looked at Tom's face curiously, wondering who was making pretty lights. Tom pointed the wand at my face. I started crying. He said avada kedavra but instead of killing me, he broke. He was nothing but pain and terror and he had to hide. I was trapped and screaming, and Tom left me. He remembered it all tonight, when he returned to Godric's Hollow to kill me and Hermione helped me escape. This is the night I had the full story."

Harry looked around. All four men had tears on their faces. This version of the story was a lot more complete than the one he said the first night of school. He didn't see a reason to give so many details then. Now, with the story fresh on his mind, he said it all.

"So she would have spared Lily?" Snape asked.

"Only if she would have let him kill me," Harry said. "But of course she wouldn't."

"It's all my fault," Snape said.

"What's your fault?" Harry said angrily. "Is it your fault I was born on July 31? Or are you complaining that it's your fault that Tom didn't kill my mother right away without giving her a chance to sacrifice herself for me? If you wouldn't have asked Tom to spare her, he would have killed her right away the same way he killed my dad. Then, he would have been able to kill me and he wouldn't have been defeated. You have to stop blaming yourself."

"Thank you," Snape said, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hermione accidently broke my wand when she saved my life," Harry said. "I was angry at her for breaking the wand instead of appreciating that she saved me."

"It didn't happen this time," Sirius and Dumbledore said together.

"That's good," Harry said. "I think I'm ready to go home."

Harry slept very deeply that night.


	45. Chapter 45

Harry woke up early on Christmas morning. He got dressed and sat on the front stoop despite the cold. After an hour, Sirius joined him.

"I was wondering where you were," Sirius said.

"I'm sorry," Harry told him. "Were you worried?"

"No," Sirius said. "I first assumed you were still sleeping. I asked Kreacher and he said you're outside. Come inside and open presents."

"I forgot it was Christmas!" Harry exclaimed.

"How could you forget that?" Sirius teased.

"I guess I was thinking about yesterday," Harry said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked.

"I feel bad that I caused everyone else so much pain by dragging them with me," Harry said. "Just because I wanted to cry over my parents doesn't mean everyone else has to."

"We all cried over your parents many times," Sirius said. "You didn't cause us any additional pain. Come inside and open presents. After breakfast, we can talk about what's going on."

Harry quickly opened his presents and ate breakfast.

"According to Dumbledore, your problem is that you never mourned your parents," Sirius explained. "As a baby, you had to adjust to a whole new life and didn't get a chance to mourn. Once you had your dream, you managed to convince yourself that your father wasn't worth knowing, according to Dumbledore. It was only this summer that you found out your father wasn't a terrible person and that's when you started grieving. Does this make sense so far?"

Harry nodded.

"When I saw your parents' dead bodies, I started crying uncontrollably," Sirius told him. "Hagrid came to get you, and I cried on Hagrid's shoulder. I just couldn't believe your parents were dead. When Hagrid left with you, I went after Peter and you know what happened. For ten years in Azkaban, I kept thinking about your parents' dead bodies on the floor and wondering what happened to you. Then one night, an auror told me I'm free. I didn't really understand first, until he explained that you remembered everything and identified Peter. Peter gave a full confession under veritaserum. I didn't know what to do first! I was thinking that I want to go see you, when I got a message from Fudge saying that you have a lot to tell him but only feel comfortable if I'm there with Remus. I was so excited! He said I should first eat something, take a shower, change my clothes, take a strengthening potion, and get myself together, but he'll wait for me in school. All of a sudden, my life had a purpose again. I was so excited that you wanted to live with me and was thrilled that I can raise a miniature James. Of course, I soon found out that you do not have your father's personality, but I was still delighted to be an important part of your life. Through you, I feel connected to both of your parents. Any time you want to mourn their deaths, that's fine with me. I spent ten years mourning, plus I go to their grave every Halloween. I have pictures in my room. You don't need to feel bad about making me cry, because I cried so much anyway. A few more tears won't hurt. It hurts more when you lock yourself up and I can't get through to you. Then I feel like I lost both your parents and you."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Don't be sorry," Sirius said. "Just don't do that to me again. Anytime you want to talk about your parents, I'm ready to talk to you. Anytime you want me to be quiet, that's fine too. Just don't shut everyone out again."

"I'm really sorry," Harry said again. "I won't do that again."

Remus came to visit in the afternoon and asked Sirius if he could talk to Harry alone. Sirius left the room.

"I know Sirius already spoke to you, but I want to tell you about my grieving process," Remus said. "The only reason I'm telling you is so that you will know that what you're feeling is completely normal. When your parents died, I lost all my friends at once. I lost both of your parents of course. I thought Peter was dead. Sirius was in Azkaban. I was never able to hold onto a job for too long because of my condition. I was alone and devastated for ten years. I aged a lot during those years. Every full moon, I was alone, locked in my basement and attacking myself. I missed having my friends with me all the time, but it was worse when I felt the moon coming. I don't know how I survived those ten years. I kept trying to get jobs. Sometimes I managed to find a temporary job but most people didn't want a werewolf working for them. Being out of work gave me time to miss your parents more. When I got a message from Dumbledore saying that you have important information to share and will only share it if Sirius and I are present, I was shocked. I couldn't believe you remembered me. I also felt horrible for ever doubting Sirius. All of a sudden, my life turned around. I still think about your parents sometimes. I was good friends with both of them, but I know they would be proud if they would see how you are today. As long as I have you in my life, I have a connection to your parents. I know you don't like when I hold you or hug you, but I do it because I knew your mother well and there is no way she would have been content to let you sit and wallow in your misery. I try to think of what she would do in that situation. I'm not your parent, but since I knew them well, I try to make sure you have all your needs met. I'm doing it for myself as much as for you. It makes me feel connected to them when I have you to take care of. You complained that I didn't marry Tonks yet. She understands that right now, I feel like I have to be there for you all the time. I know you don't need me, but I still need that connection. Your dad was my first friend. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I abandoned his son, even though I know you don't need me. Was that too much for you?"

"I don't know how much I believe that," Harry said. "According to the original plan, you only teach me one year. You taught me a lot that year, and once Tom was powerful again, I saw you at the order. You didn't feel obligated to stay connected to me."

"Okay, so maybe it's not just because of your parents," Remus agreed. "I owe you the life I live now. I was nothing until you convinced Dumbledore to give me the job and Severus to make me the potion. Not only that, you were willing to risk great embarrassment during your third year in order to keep me out of trouble. I owe you a lot. There's no way I could abandon you. While I'm in your life because of the wonderful person you are, I try to think about how your parents would handle different situations and react the same way. There's no way your parents would approve of the way you locked yourself up the last few months. If you want to talk about your parents, I'm always willing to listen. You don't need to keep everything to yourself. Even if you're concerned about bringing us down, we all owe you so much. I owe you my job. Sirius owes you his freedom and his life. Dumbledore owes you his life, even if he won't admit it. We all care about you and are willing to suffer along with you. Don't keep us out."

"I'm sorry," Harry said.

Sirius, Remus and Harry somehow managed to enjoy the rest of Christmas.


	46. Chapter 46

The next day, Sirius found Harry looking at the portraits in the front hall.

"Are you looking for anyone in particular?" Sirius asked, trying not to glance at his mother's picture.

"Was Remus's hex on all the pictures or just your mother's?" Harry asked.

"Just my mother's," Sirius said.

Harry approached a picture of Phineas Black.

"Excuse me Professor Black," he said politely. "Would you be able to ask Dumbledore something for me?"

"I'm not your messenger," Phineas said.

"I know that," Harry said, "but knowing Professor Dumbledore, he probably asked you to keep an eye on me when I'm here."

"What's your message?" Phineas asked.

"Could you ask him where Gryffindor's sword is?"

Dumbledore came to their door a few minutes later.

"What do you need the sword for?" Dumbledore asked.

"To destroy the Horcruxes," Harry said.

"There are only two left," Dumbledore reminded him. "Neither one is ready to be destroyed yet. Besides, the sword can't destroy a horcrux."

"I used it on the basilisk," Harry said. "It has basilisk venom on it."

"You would have if you stuck to the original plan," Dumbledore reminded him. "You changed the future beyond recognition. You showed me that Voldermort could be destroyed without all the horcruxes being destroyed. You saved many lives. Don't worry about the two remaining horcruxes now."

After Dumbledore left, Harry turned to Sirius.

"What's the best way to contact Snape?" he asked.

"You could use the floo," Sirius said, "but don't fall in this time."

"That was Ron's fault," Harry said. "He was dancing around the kitchen and bumped into me. I can't see Snape dancing around his fireplace."

Harry stuck his head in the floo and asked Professor Snape if he knows where Grffindor's sword is.

"How would I know?" Snape asked him. "I'm a Slytherin not a Gryffindor."

"When you were headmaster, you gave it to me," Harry said.

"I'm not headmaster," Snape reminded him. "I have no connection to Gryffindor artifacts."

Harry reluctantly pulled his head out of the fireplace.

"Can I go visit Ron?" he asked Sirius. "I won't stay long or say anything inappropriate. I just want to let him know that I'm back to myself."

"Ask them first," Sirius told him.

Harry stuck his head back in the fireplace.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Come in, Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry went through the fireplace.

"Thanks for the present," he said cheerfully.

"So you're back to yourself again?" Ron asked cautiously, ignoring the reproachful look Ginny was giving him.

"Yes," Harry said. "I went to my parents' grave on Christmas Eve and spent yesterday talking to Sirius and Remus about my parents. I should have done that long ago. I don't know why I was so out of it the last few months."

"Welcome back," Ginny said cheerfully.

"Did you splinch yourself again?" Harry asked Ron.

"What's with you and splinching dreams?" Ron asked.

"I'm strange," Harry said. "Splinching is creepy."

"Do you want to play some quidditch?" Ron asked.

"I told Sirius I won't stay long," Harry said regretfully. "You know how he worries."

"I'm surprised he let you come here yourself," Ron said. "How does he know you're not in Knockturn Alley?"

Harry grinned, said goodbye to the Weasleys, and went home.

"Are there snatchers?" Harry asked Sirius.

"What are snatchers?" Sirius asked.

"Groups of people who snatch muggleborns and blood traitors," Harry said. "They get paid for each one they turn in to death eaters."

"I'm happy to say there aren't any," Sirius told him.

The next day, Harry asked Sirius if anything happens if you say Tom's last name.

"Are you referring to Riddle or Voldermort?" Sirius asked.

"Well I guess nothing happens if you're still here," Harry said. "But I was referring to the name he made up for himself."

"According to Professor Dumbledore, fearing a name increases the fear of the person," Sirius told Harry.

"That's because he didn't live through a time when saying the name caused all protective spells to vanish and alerted Snatchers to your location," Harry said.

"I'm happy I didn't live through that time," Sirius said.

"I wished you were still alive then," Harry said. "I lost too many people."

"I'm not dying this time," Sirius said, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders.

Harry rested his head on Sirius and closed his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts. Even though there was really no need to visit Xenophilius Lovegood, Harry decided that a visit to Luna with Ron and Hermione might be what he needs. He told Sirius that he wants to get together with friends tomorrow and asked what he thinks would be the fastest way to get in touch with Hermione.

"If you send Hedwig now, she should get there on time," Sirius said. "Who are you meeting and where?"

"I was thinking it would be me, Hermione, Ron, and Luna at Luna's house," Harry said.

"Did you ask Luna?" Sirius asked him.

"I guess I should before I invite Hermione over," Harry agreed. "I'll floo ask her now."

Harry stuck his head in the fireplace after announcing Luna's house.

"Hi," Luna said when she saw Harry's head.

"I was thinking it would great if some of us could get together tomorrow," Harry told her. "Are you interested?"

"Sure," Luna said. "Do you want to come here or go somewhere?"

"I would love to see your house," Harry told her. "Is it okay if I invite Hermione and Ron?"

"Yes," Luna said. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Thanks," Harry said.

He removed his head from the fireplace and wrote to Hermione. After that, he used the floo to arrange with Ron to meet them tomorrow. Ginny asked if she could join them, and of course Harry agreed. He was wondering what the day would be like.


	47. Chapter 47

The next morning, Harry woke up early again. He waited eagerly for Hermione to apparate to his house so they could meet up with everyone else. After Hermione came, they flooed to the Weasleys and from there, they flooed to Luna's house. Luna was excited to see them. Harry and Hermione noticed the erumpent horn right away and tried to explain to the others why it's dangerous, but Luna and her father kept insisting it was the horn of a crumple horned snorkack. When the conversation was getting nowhere, Luna suggested they go down to the stream. They spent an hour at the stream, not talking about anything in particular. When they came back inside, Harry noticed and pointed out Ravenclaw's diadem. Xenophilius was delighted that Harry recognized it. They all struggled to keep a straight face when he described the wrackspurt siphons, billywig propeller, and dirigible plum. Luna served them some gurdyroots which tasted pretty disgusting. They sat around with their cups, talking about their holidays. After Luna finished drinking, (the rest of them couldn't choke it down,) she showed them her room. They all admired her painting of her friends.

"You're very talented," Harry said.

"I like to paint," Luna told him.

Harry asked to see some copies of the Quibbler. He was happy to see no mention of undesirable number one. Eventually, they all went home. Harry was relieved to be walking out the door without exploding the horn.

The rest of the holiday passed quickly and things seemed normal when Harry went back to school. The next few months passed quickly with Gryffindor winning their quidditch match against Hufflepuff. One day in March, Harry wrote Lee Jordan a letter, telling him about the lame replacements for him at quidditch matches, suggesting he start a radio show, and letting him know that school was dull without him and the Weasley twins. He then asked Sirius if Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell are okay. Sirius assured him that they are. He suggested to Dean that he write to his family. Dean looked at him as if he was crazy. Harry decided it was time to visit Remus.

"Hi Harry," Remus said cheerfully when Harry entered his office.

"Thank you for all the nice things you said about me," Harry said shyly.

"What did I say?" Remus asked. "Are you referring to our Christmas talk?"

"You said that I'm a symbol of the triumph of good, the power of innocence, and the need to keep resisting," Harry told him.

"I don't remember saying that, but I'll take your word for it," Remus said.

"You also said to follow my instincts, which are good and nearly always right," Harry said.

"How are my instincts?" Remus asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide the amusement in his voice.

"If your instincts tell you not to marry Tonks because of your problem, or if they tell you to abandon Tonks and Teddy, there's something wrong with them," Harry said.

"I guess you influenced me the right way," Remus said, "because my instincts are to try to be a parent for you before marrying Tonks so I could be a better father. My instincts also tell me that now is a good time to look at some favorite pictures again."

Harry sat down next to Remus and they looked through his album.

"I changed a lot," Harry said when they finished.

"You're not a baby anymore," Remus said giving Harry a hug, "but you grew up nice. Anytime you want to talk, you're welcome to come here."

"Thank you," Harry said as he left the room.

He then wrote a letter to Fred and George, telling them that school is dull without them. He suddenly remembered that the snatchers were coming to take him to Malfoy manor. He raced to the Slytherin common room and found Draco.

"Is your house Tom's headquarters?" Harry asked anxiously.

"You're losing it again," Draco said. "You know, I really expected you to let me our quidditch match last fall. You were so out of it during the game."

"Please don't tell the death eaters who I am," Harry said.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, amused.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Don't identify Hermione either," Harry told him.

"There are no death eaters anymore," Draco said.

"Don't identify Ron," Harry begged.

"You are really losing it," Draco said. "I have a feeling that even if I would slap you as hard as I can, it would make no difference. You're too far gone."

"I hope you're not," Harry said as he walked out.

He went back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Are you okay?" he asked Hermione.

"I'm fine," Hermione said. "Why?"

"Bellatrix is torturing you," Harry said.

"She's in Azkaban," Neville said. "If she ever escapes, we'll hunt her down together."

"She's in Malfoy manor," Harry said anxiously. "She's torturing Hermione."

"I'm right here," Hermione said. "You need to do some occlumency. You're freaking out over nothing."

Harry turned to Ron.

"Right, she's torturing Hermione?" Harry asked frantically.

"Nobody is torturing anyone," Ron said. "Would you like me to call Sirius, Remus, Snape or Dumbledore?"

"Ask Luna!" Harry yelled. "She's also at Malfoy manor with us!"

"She's in the Ravenclaw common room," Ron said, checking Harry's map.

"Mr. Ollivander is there too," Harry said.

"I believe he's in his store," Hermione said.

"Dean's also here with us!" Harry said.

"I'm at school," Dean said. "Would you like me to get Dumbledore?"

Harry nodded and ran up to his dorm, followed by Ron and Hermione. He grabbed Sirius's mirror.

"Help us!" he yelled at it in mad desperation. "We're in the cellar of Malfoy manor, help us!"

"Who is there with you?" Sirius asked calmly.

"Hermione, Ron, Dean, Luna, Mr. Ollivander, and Griphook," Harry said.

"Let me talk to one of them," Sirius said.

Ron grabbed the mirror.

"We're here at school," he said. "Dean went to get Dumbledore. Harry is freaking out again."

"Peter is killing himself," Harry said.

"Too late for that," Sirius said. "The dementors took care of him."

"Bellatrix is torturing Hermione!" Harry yelled again.

"No she isn't," Hermione said. "I'm here and I'm fine. You're torturing yourself."

"Bellatrix killed Dobby," Harry said sadly.

"No she didn't," a voice said from the doorway.

They all turned as Dumbledore walked into the room.

"So tonight you're at Malfoy manor?" he asked curiously.

Harry nodded sadly.

"Look at me," Dumbledore commanded.

Harry looked up. He felt Dumbledore's eyes piercing his mind and didn't try to fight it. He watched the events of Malfoy manor unfold.

"It's not going to happen," Dumbledore finally said. "Voldermort was already destroyed, and Bellatrix is in Azkaban. Come with me to my office and we'll talk about it."

Harry reluctantly went with Dumbledore.

"Someone needs to warn the Weasleys," Harry said.

"No," Dumbledore said firmly. "Someone needs to calm down and realize that the future that was supposed to be happening in the present isn't going to ever happen."

"We need to get the horcrux from Bellatrix's vault," Harry said anxiously. "It's the only way he'll really be gone."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"We'll have to break into Gringotts," Harry said.

"Can you think of another way?" Dumbledore asked.

"Where is the key to her vault?" Harry asked.

"That's a good question," Dumbledore told him. "We'll have to find out."

"If you have the key, do they ask for anything else?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so," Dumbledore said. "Let's wait until tomorrow to look into it. I think you're exhausted and in need of a good night sleep."

"Sirius could probably help us," Harry said. "Bellatrix is his cousin. He has a picture of her in his house. The Malfoys could also help. Bellatrix is Mrs. Malfoy's sister so she should know where the key is."

"Don't discuss it with anyone yet," Dumbledore urged. "I'll sleep on it tonight, and we'll discuss it tomorrow."

As Harry walked back to his dorm, he felt the relief of being able to do something again.


	48. Chapter 48

Harry was in a great mood the next day. It felt so good to once again be doing something against Tom. His friends noticed his excitement.

"What are you so cheerful about?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You weren't tortured last night," Harry said, smiling ruefully. "Besides, it's Easter break."

After breakfast, Harry ran to the head table.

"You seem excited," Remus said, pulling Harry into a hug.

"I thought we agreed not to show any relationship in public," Harry said.

"Didn't you tell me last night to trust my instincts as their often right?" Remus teased.

"Nope," Harry said, "You said that to me."

"I don't remember," Remus said.

"Are you waiting for me?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded. Dumbledore stood up and walked with Harry to his office.

"It's going to be hard to find Bellatrix's key," Dumbledore said.

"Wouldn't she keep it in her house?" Harry asked. "Most people don't take their key with them to torture aurors."

"Where's her house?" Dumbledore asked.

"Somebody has to know that," Harry said. "Maybe Sirius would know. They're cousins. He might not know since his family disowned him. Narcissa should know since they're sisters. She may cooperate with us. After all, she helped destroy another horcrux. Kreacher may know. He's very loyal to the extended Black family. Phineas may even have a picture there. After all, Bellatrix is one of his great great grand children."

"You just suggested lots of ideas," Dumbledore said. "Which do you think we should try first?"

"Considering that Professor Black is watching us from his picture now, it may be a good idea to ask him first," Harry suggested.

"I don't have a portrait in the Lestrange estate," Phineas said.

"Do you know where it is?" Harry asked.

"No," Phineas said. "I'm also not so sure I want to help you rob my great great granddaughter."

"I thought you're the one who gave me the horcrux book," Harry said. "Wouldn't you want the last two horcruxes destroyed?"

"You don't know everything," Phineas said.

"That's true," Harry said, "but I know that Kreacher told me he's not allowed to tell me your involvement in it, which means you were somehow involved. Do you have a portrait in Bellatrix's parents' house?"

"What good would that do?" Phineas said. "I can't get out of my picture to search the house."

"You could ask the other portraits if they know where Bellatrix lived," Harry said. "If there are house elves, you could ask them too."

"Why should I do that for you?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know what made you decide to get me the book," Harry said, "but since you did, I know which side of the fight you're on. Therefore, it would seem logical that you would want to help."

"Or maybe a very persuasive person told me to get the book to you," Phineas said.

"Well then, maybe I could find that person so that you can be persuaded to help again," Harry said hopefully.

"She died many years ago," Phineas said. "You have no connection to the next world so you can't contact her."

"When did you meet her?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you anything," Phineas said, "but you're as persuasive as she is. I'll go check for you."

Phineas left his picture.

"Was he talking about my mother?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"You'll find everything out after the final battle," Dumbledore said.

"That's in May," Harry said. "It's not so long."

They waited in silence until Phineas returned.

"I hope you appreciate what I just did for you," Phineas said.

"I do," Harry said. "Thank you very much. What did you find out?"

"The house is deserted. The portraits there are mostly empty; their inhabitants are in portraits elsewhere, as am I. Bellatrix's mother is still in her portrait there as she doesn't have any others. She was suspicious as to why I would want to know where Bella lives and didn't tell me anything. There is only one house elf left, an old miserable thing, who only takes orders from his mistress."

"If you tell Mrs. Black that we're interested in having another portrait of her put in Bellatrix's house, wouldn't she tell you where it is?" Harry asked.

"Are you asking me to lie?" Phineas asked. "Don't you think she would want to see the portrait?"

"My friend Luna is an artist," Harry said, "although her paintings don't talk or move. Maybe she can paint a picture."

"I don't think a Black would fall for such a trick," Phineas said.

"Can't we find another artist?" Harry asked.

"I can't negotiate for you," Phineas said. "I'm stuck in a portrait."

"I guess we need Sirius," Harry told Dumbledore.

"Can you call him?" Dumbledore asked Phineas. "Tell him I'm opening my fireplace for him."

A minute later, Sirius came through the fireplace.

"We're destroying the second to last horcrux," Harry said excitingly. "Do you know where Bellatrix lived?"

"I know where she lived before she was married," Sirius said. "I was never invited to her house after, so I don't know. What do you need her address for?"

"We have to find her key to Gringotts," Harry said. "Would your mother know?"

"Even if she would, she wouldn't tell me," Sirius said.

"If Remus removes the hex, maybe we can talk some sense into her," Harry said hopefully.

"Considering that we hexed her to only say nursery rhymes for the last few years, I can't imagine she would want to help," Sirius explained logically.

"It doesn't hurt to try," Harry said. "Do you know how to remove the hex or do we need Remus for it?"

"Considering that Remus did the hex, it's probably best for him to remove it," Sirius said.

Not long after, Sirius, Remus, and Harry walked into Sirius's house. Remus removed the hex from the picture and left the room quickly, before he could get yelled at. Harry slowly approached the picture, after making sure Sirius and Remus had extendable ears to listen in.

"I don't think we've officially been introduced," Harry said respectfully.

"You're one of those blood traitors who run wild in the ancient and noble house of Black," Mrs. Black yelled from her portrait.

"I'm actually Sirius's godson," Harry explained. "My parents died when I was a baby, and I lived with Sirius since I was eleven years old. Sirius just told me that he wrote his will, leaving all Black possessions to me. I wanted to know more about the Black family. I met Andromeda's family since her daughter is engaged to Sirius's best friend. I know the Malfoys and have been to their house multiple times, since I'm friends with Draco. Are there any other living Blacks I should know about?"

"HE CAN'T LEAVE BLACK HEIRLOOMS TO A BLOOD TRAITOR!" Mrs. Black yelled.

"What makes me a blood traitor?" Harry asked.

"Do you believe in the importance of keeping bloodlines pure?" Mrs. Black asked.

"Not really," Harry said, "but it could be because nobody explained it to me. I'm a half blood, not that it makes a difference."

"I CUT SIRIUS OFF!" Mrs. Black yelled. "HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO INHERIT ANYTHING! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO INHERIT THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO PASS ON BLACK HEIRLOOMS TO A HALF BLOOD!"

"Who would you like to inherit?" Harry asked respectfully. "Sirius is your only surviving offspring. It would be a shame for this wonderful house to stay empty."

"Bellatrix or Narcissa should inherit," Mrs. Black said angrily. "They are true Blacks."

"Narcissa has a beautiful house," Harry said. "Malfoy manor is truly something else. I've never seen anything as magnificent."

"Bellatrix should inherit," Mrs. Black snapped.

"Where does she live?" Harry asked. "I never met her."

"I'M NOT SENDING A BLOOD TRAITOR TO AN HONORABLE PURE BLOOD BLACK!" Mrs. Black yelled. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GO TO HER HOUSE AT ALL!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I thought you wanted her to inherit Black heirlooms. If you do, I need a way to contact her."

"WHERE'S SIRIUS?" Mrs. Black yelled.

"I'll get him," Harry said. "Regardless of what happened when he was young, he is now an incredible person."

Mrs. Black snorted as Harry left the room. He came back with Sirius, who nervously approached his mother's portrait.

"Harry said you wanted Bellatrix to inherit everything," Sirius said blandly. "If you tell me where she lives, I can see what she wants. I would still keep what she doesn't want, since as you're aware, I've been raising a child here for the last six years."

"YOU SHOULD GET NOTHING!" Mrs. Black yelled. "YOU RAN AWAY AND ASSOCIATED WITH BLOOD TRAITORS. YOU LET THAT BOY AND HIS FRIENDS RUN WILD IN THE HOUSE. YOU LET YOUR OWN FRIEND HEX MY PORTRAIT SO I COULDN'T SPEAK FOR THE LAST FEW YEARS. YOU GET NOTHING."

"I understand," Sirius said. "I apologize for offending you. If you tell me where Bellatrix lives, I'll contact her to let her know your wishes."

Mrs. Black muttered an address before continuing to hurl insults at Sirius.

"Thank you," Harry said.

Mrs. Black continued yelling. Sirius cast a silencing spell and left the room with Harry.

"Let's tell Professor Dumbledore we have an address," Sirius said. "He'll probably have me search the house for the key."

"Does she have house elves?" Harry asked.

"Probably," Sirius said. "Lestrange is a respectable pure blood family. That's why Bellatrix married him."

"Tell the house elves that Bellatrix asked you to get something from her vault before you left Azkaban," Harry suggested. "This way they won't stop you from looking for her key."

"I don't know if it will work," Sirius said, "but we need to get back to school."

They returned to school where Dumbledore agreed that Harry's plan may work. Sirius went off to start key hunting, while Harry enjoyed the rest of Easter break with his friends.


	49. Chapter 49

The next few weeks went by fast. Harry asked Sirius regularly how the key hunt was going. The house elves all died out so Sirius was left searching a huge house by himself. Harry offered to help, but Sirius turned him down. He explained that it took months to make his house livable for Harry, and this house is in terrible condition after being neglected for so long. There was also a nice amount of dark artifacts that Sirius didn't want Harry to see.

One evening in April, Harry ran into Lupin's office and hugged him.  
"Hi, Harry," Remus said cheerfully.

"You were supposed to have your baby today," Harry said. "A boy named Teddy Remus Lupin. You ask me to be his godfather; however, considering that Sirius didn't die yet, you may want to ask him instead. Meanwhile, you're not even married yet."

"Are we going through this again?" Remus asked with a smile. "What happens if Teddy is a year younger than he was supposed to be?"

"I guess it doesn't really matter," Harry said. "I changed the future so much; I have no right to complain about you making minor changes. I just feel guilty that I delayed your happiness for a year."

"I chose to delay it," Remus said, "but you gave me extra years of happiness. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Harry hugged Remus again and left his room.

On the evening of April 30th, Sirius called Harry through the mirror.

"I found it!" he said. "I finally found the key. I'll get the object tomorrow to destroy it."

"That's great!" Harry said. "You won't even have to use polyjuice potion, do any unforgivable curses, or ride out on a dragon. You just walk in with the key and take what you need."

"Remind me in the summer that I want to hear your dragon story," Sirius said. "I'm sure it's exciting."

The next evening, Sirius walked into the great hall towards the end of dinner and flashed Harry a thumbs up. Harry ran over to him.

"It was destroyed," Sirius said grinning widely. "Kreacher did fiendfyre again."

"Did you have a hard time getting it?" Harry asked.

"Not really," Sirius said. "Let's wait for Albus and go up to his office."

Professor Dumbledore walked over to them.

"Was your mission successful?" he asked.

"It was," Sirius answered.

They went upstairs to Dumbledore's office.

"The hardest part was finding the key," Sirius confessed. "It took so long to find it. Once I had it, I went to Gringotts and said I wanted to get something from a vault. When the goblins saw I had my key, they didn't ask any questions. There were lots of things in the vault. It was crammed from ceiling to floor with golden coins and goblets, silver armor, the skins of strange creatures, potions in jeweled flasks, and a skull wearing a crown. There were jumbles of chains. There was a jeweled goblet that I thought might be it, but then I remembered that it's small and gold, has a badger engraved on it and has two handles. There were lots of galleons there. There were shields and goblin made helmets. I finally saw the cup all the way on the top of the vault. I couldn't reach it. I tried climbing on suits of armor. Eventually, I managed to get it."

"At least you didn't have to escape on a dragon," Harry said with a smile.

"I want to hear how you did it," Sirius said.

"Ron, Hermione and I planned with Griphook," Harry said. "Hermione used polyjuice potion to turn into Bellatrix. She transfigured Ron so that he would look different. I used my cloak, and Griphook stayed on my shoulders. We apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as we entered Diagon Alley, a bunch of muggleborns noticed us. One of them ran after Hermione, asking what happened to his children. He tried to kill her, and Ron had to stun him. Travers met us and we couldn't get rid of him. They used probity probes to check each person who came in. I confounded the guards so that they won't check us. I had to do the imperius curse on a goblin and Travers in order to get to the vault. We crashed into a waterfall and the cart smashed. Hermione turned back into herself and Ron lost his disguise. We tried to search the vault, but anything we touched, burned and multiplied. The vault was exactly as Sirius said, except that there were burning hot copies of everything we accidently touched. Eventually, Hermione did levicorpus on me to get me to the cup. We had to stun lots of goblins to escape. We released the dragon and flew it to safety. It took a long time until the dragon finally flew low enough to let us go. Tom was furious when he found out. He went to check all his horcruxes which was how I found out that there was a horcrux in Hogwarts. We apparated to Hogsmeade. As soon as we got there, we heard a horrible scream and were surrounded by death eaters. They tried summoning my cloak, but it didn't work. They sent dementors after us so I had no choice but to do a patronus. Aberforth quickly opened a door and whispered for me to come inside. He told the death eaters that he set off the caterwauling charm. He said it was his patronus that they saw. He gave us some food and talked to us for a while. He saved my life twice. He also said some not nice things about you. He told us about Ariana. He then asked Ariana's portrait to do what she needs to. He had a secret passage that went from Ariana's portrait to the room of requirement. All the students I recruited for Dumbledore's army in my fifth year who stayed in school hid in the room of requirement since Hogwarts was taken over by death eaters. Ariana brought Neville to meet us. One of his eyes was swollen yellow and purple. He had gouge marks on his face. He said that one of gashes on his cheek was from refusing to do the cruciatus curse on fellow students during dark arts class. He told us that Luna was kidnapped, but we knew that already since she escaped Malfoy manor with us. He also said that Michael was tortured for releasing a first year they tied up. They tried kidnapping Neville's grandmother in order to get him to stop Dumbledore's army. I was in charge in my fifth year, but since I didn't come back for my seventh year, Neville took over. He took us to the room of requirement which was full of runaway students. Seamus's face was bruised and puffy. Meanwhile, as soon as Neville heard we were back, he contacted the entire Dumbledore's army to come fight. Luna and Dean came back followed by Ginny, Fred, George, Lee, and Cho. I explained that I needed to find something that belonged to Ravenclaw. Luna suggested the diadem and took me to the Ravenclaw tower to see it on her statue. Alecto Carrow was waiting for us there. She touched her dark mark in order to call Voldermort. Meanwhile, Luna stunned her. Amycus tried to get in but couldn't answer the question. He asked McGonagall for help and they both came in. Amycus said he would tell Voldermort that the kids pushed the dark mark since he couldn't see me through my cloak. When McGonagall said that he can't, he spit on her. I quickly came out from under the cloak and did the cruciatus curse. McGonagall did the imperius curse on Amycus so that he will give up his and his sister's wands and let McGonagall tie them up. Snape came and he and McGonagall dueled."

"Are we starting the Battle of Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"If that's the case, we need Remus and Severus here," Dumbledore said.

He sent messages to both of them to come immediately.


	50. Chapter 50

When Snape and Remus came in to Dumbledore's office, Harry was ready to continue his story.

"I already explained that we came to Hogwarts to find a horcrux and Neville alerted the entire Dumbledore's army that we're there to fight," Harry said. "I also mentioned that the Carrows told Voldermort that I'm there. Now we're up to McGonagall's and Snape's duel."

"How did I do?" Snape asked, "And why would I duel Minerva?"

"You had to play the part of a death eater," Harry said.

Snape made a face.

"I'm happy you saved me from that life," he said.

"The duel was scary," Harry said. "Luna and I were cowering under the invisibility cloak. We wanted to help, but you were both so fast. Then Flitwick, Sprout, and Slughorn came over and joined the fight. Even you can't fight three professors at once. You jumped out the window and flew away."

"I know how to fly?" Snape asked with a smile. "Without a broom?"

"That's right, you and Voldermort both know how to fly like a bat," Harry said.

Sirius and Remus snickered at the analogy, remembering Snape's one attempt at a prank.

"Professor Sprout used tentacula, devil's snare, and snargaluff pods to hold off the death eaters," Harry continued. "Professor Flitwick unleashed the power of the wind into the grounds. Professor McGonagall got all the statues and suits of armor to protect the school. I went back to the room of requirement and found a lot more people came. Kingsley was there and Lupin, Oliver, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Bill, Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. As everyone started going to the great hall, Percy came. He was on the ministry's side the entire time, denying that Voldermort existed, but now he decided to come to the right side. He apologized for being an idiot. After everyone was in the hall, Voldermort announced that he knows we're ready to fight. He said we have until midnight to turn me over or else we're going to fight. Pansy wanted to turn me in. All the Slytherins left first, followed by Ravenclaws, although some stayed to fight, followed by Hufflepuffs, although more stayed to fight, followed by Gryffindor where everyone who was of age stayed to fight. Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall took groups of fighters up to the three highest towers. Remus, Arthur, and Kingsley took groups into the grounds. Fred and George organized defenses for the entrances to the school. At midnight, I was still trying to find the horcrux when the battle started. The first casualties were the stone gargoyles that guard the entrance to the staffroom. I saw Professor Sprout, Neville, and six other kids lobbing mandrakes over the walls. The whole castle shook. I met Aberforth who came to join the battle. I realized that the diadem was in the room of requirement and ran there with Ron and Hermione. Tonks and Mrs. Longbottom just came through, ready to join the battle. Tonks said she couldn't just stay home with her baby while Remus was fighting. She had to know he was okay. I told her he was leading a group of fighters in the grounds and she ran off. The walls and ceilings were shaking. There was dust all over. There were flashes of red and green light all over the place. Ginny shot hexes through the window. Aberforth led a group of students past us. Tonks asked where Remus is. Aberforth said that the last he saw, he was dueling Dolohov. We had to search the room of requirement for the diadem. Right after I found it, Draco came in with Crabbe and Goyle. We had to duel them. Hermione stunned Goyle. Crabbe did fiendfyre which destroyed the horcrux along with the whole room of requirement. Crabbe died in the fire. Ron, Hermione and I rescued Malfoy and Goyle. We came out of the room and saw Fred and Percy dueling two death eaters. All of a sudden, the air exploded. I went flying through the air. I heard screams and yells. I was half buried in the wreckagae of a corridor. The side of the castle blew away. That was when I heard the worse cries. I looked, and saw that Fred died. A body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school and more curses flew at us. Spiders the size of cars started climbing through the hole in the wall. Ron and I had to stun them. Percy and I carried Fred's body to safety. Percy started chasing Rookwood. Hermione asked me to check where Voldermort was in my head. He was sitting in the shrieking shack and asked Malfoy to get Snape. Just then, two more death eaters came, but Hermione fought them off and we escaped them. McGonagall ran through, leading galloping desks. There were death eaters all over. Dean was dueling Dolohov. Parvati was dueling Travers. Peeves was dropping snargaluff pods on death eaters. Draco was pleading with a death eater, trying to explain that they were on the same side. I stunned the death eater from under my cloak. Ron told Draco that this was the second time we saved him tonight. Yaxley was dueling Flitwick. Kingley was dueling a masked death eater. Neville was holding venomous tentacula to attack the death eaters with. Two bodies fell from a balcony and Greyback jumped on one of them, which turned out to be Lavender. Hermione threw Greyback off. Trelawney threw crystal balls down at death eaters. More gigantic spiders started walking into the entrance hall. A giant punched an upper window, raining glass down on me, and grabbing people through the window. We saw dementors, but all I could think about were the many people who died and I couldn't get a patronus. Ron's silver terrier bust into the air, flickered feebly, and expired. Herione's otter twisted in midair and faded. Then we saw three more patronuses, a silver hare, a boar, and a fox. It was Luna, Ernie, and Seamus. Luna reminded me that I should be happy that we're still here and fighting and I was able to do a patronus. We saw another giant coming. We ran to the whomping willow in order to get to the snake. We went in under the cloak. Snape was begging Voldermort to let him go get me. Voldermort said he had to kill Snape in order to properly possess the elder wand. Voldermort killed Snape with his snake. As Snape was dying, I decdied to go to him. as soon as Snape saw me, he tried to talk, but couldn't. He gave me his memories instead. He died holding my hand, looking into my eyes. Voldermort announced that he will give us one hour to bury the dead and deal with the wounded. He said if I don't give myself up during that hour, the battle will continue. Firenze was injured. All the Weasleys were surrounding Fred's dead body. Remus and Tonks were also dead. I ran to the headmaster's office, ready to see Snape's memories."

"Okay, Harry, take a break from your story," Dumbledore said, looking at Harry's tear stained face. "There is one part of what was supposed to happen that night that will happen now. Considering what you saw last time, I think it's important to show you how the story changed. Severus, you know what to do."

Snape pointed his wand at his head and withdrew some memories which he handed to Harry.

"I don't want to watch my father bully you," Harry said quietly.

"I didn't include it this time," Snape said.

Harry poured the memories into the pensieve and dived in. he saw two girls swinging with Snape watching from the bushes.

"Lily, don't do it!" Petunia shrieked.

Lily let go of the swing and flew into the air.

"Mummy told you not to!"

Petunia stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily, still giggling. "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do."

Lily made a flower open and close in her hand.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back to the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground and lingered upon it. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was a definite longing in her voice.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily.

With a glance at the distant Petunia, now hovering beside the swings, he lowered his voice and said, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're…. you're a witch," whispered Snape.

"That's not a nice thing to say to somebody!"

"No!" said Snape. He ran after the sisters.

"You are," said Snape to Lily. "You are a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I am a wizard."

"Wizard!" Petunia shrieked, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "I know who you are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," said Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty-haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on you, anyway," he added spitefully, "you're a muggle."

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" Petunia said shrilly.

The scene faded and the next one that appeared was Lily and Snape talking about Hogwarts. The next scene was at the Hogwarts Express with Petunia calling Lily a freak. There was the sorting, with Lily in Gryffindor and Snape in Slyterin. There were scenes of the two of them walking through Hogwarts, talking about classes agreeing to stay best friends despite being in different houses. There was the scene where Snape asked Dumbledore to save Lily.

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?"

"In – in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and Harry expected him to protest, but after a long moment he said, "Anything."

The next scene was a miserable Snape in Dumbledore's office.

"I thought …. You were going …. To keep her …. Safe …."

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldermort would spare her?"

"Her boy survives," said Dumbledore. "Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and color of Lily Evan's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" bellowed Snape. "Gone …. Dead….."

"Is this remorse, Severus?"

"I wish …. I wish I were dead…."

"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

"What – what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not need protection. The dark lord had gone-"

"The dark lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."

At last, Sanpe said, "Very well. Very well. But never—never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear… especially Potter's son…. I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down in Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist…."

The next scene had Snape sitting at the head table, next to Quirrell. Snape jumped when Quirrell's turban was summoned followed by a stunning spell.

"That boy is worse than his father!" Snape said angrily. "James at least only hexed students! His son is hexing teachers!"

All the other teachers looked nervously at Harry and Quirrell and drew their wands.

"Don't do anything yet," Dumbledore said. "I want to know Harry's intentions."

When Quirrell was flipped over so that Voldermort's face showed, all the teachers gasped.

"How did he know?" McGonagall asked in a whisper.

"He's coming to our table," Dumbledore said. "Everyone please be quiet. I want to question him without interruptions."

He watched his conversation with Dumbledore unfold, this time noticing the watching teachers. When he left the table, Snape turned to Dumbledore.

"Does he really have Voldermort's thoughts?" Snape asked nervously.

"I plan to find out tonight when I talk to him," Dumbledore said.

The scene disappeared and the next scene was Snape and Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office.

"What did you think of Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He manipulated me," Snape complained.

"You agreed to take him in on the full moon," Dumbledore commented.

"When he said he wouldn't live with a bully, he reminded me of Lily," Snape admitted. "It really was Lily's temper coming out of a miniature James. But he is living with Sirius."

"I expect him to be a positive influence on Sirius," Dumbledore said.

"The boy doesn't need our protection," Snape said scornfully. "He just attacked Voldermort from across the room."

"I think that the danger will come from inside his head," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "He was ready to tell Fudge everything. If the wrong people find out that he knows Voldermort's thoughts, he will be in danger. Even if people don't find out, he has to battle his thoughts and Voldermort's. He's going to need our help."

"How?" Snape asked. "He already taught himself occlumency."

"I don't know yet," Dumbledore said. "Harry is nothing like what I expected."

The scene changed to Dumbledore and Snape in Dumbledore's office again.

"Potter just told me he's a horcrux," Snape said. "Is that true?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I saw it the night I left him with his aunt and uncle. I asked him not to tell anyone."

"He's worried he'll be possessed," Snape said.

"I never tested his occlumency yet," Dumbledore admitted.

"I tested it today," Snape said. "He has basic shields but can't hold off a full attack."

"If Voldermort was powerful, that wouldn't be enough," Dumbledore said, "but since he was kissed by a dementor, that should be sufficient."

"So why is Potter concerned?" Snape asked. "He thinks if he's possessed, you're going to isolate him."

"I have doubts about him sometimes," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"I'm glad he decided to trust you," Dumbledore commented without acknowledging the question.

"He doesn't," Snape said. "He asked me if I changed at all since my death eater days."

"What did you tell him?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I gave him detention," Snape said. "He'll scrub cauldrons tomorrow. If that humbles him, I'll have a real conversation with him."

The scene faded. Once again, Harry saw Snape talking to Dumbledore.

"I explained everything to Potter," Snape said. "He still doesn't believe me that I changed. He said that actions speak louder than words and the way I treat him and Lupin shows that I'm still the same as I was when I told Voldermort the prophecy."

"That must have hurt," Dumbledore said sympathetically. "Especially after you make Remus his potion every month."

"I reminded Potter about that," Snape said. "He offered to beat Lupin up for me for not being more grateful."

"Harry is an interesting kid," Dumbledore said.

"I don't know who he takes after," Snape said. "Sometimes he reminds me of Lily. He has her temper and sense of justice. Other times though, he's just strange. He's willing to get punished instead of others. It doesn't make sense to me."

"I don't understand him either," Dumbledore said.

The scene faded. The next scene once again involved Snape and Dumbledore.

"Harry is worried about the triwizard tournament," Snape said.

"I know his concerns," Dumbledore said. "I don't think he has anything to worry about, but I will address his concerns."

"I agreed to keep an eye on Igor for him," Snape said.

"I don't think Igor would try anything," Dumbledore said. "He didn't enjoy his last stay in Azkaban."

The scene faded to Snape sitting alone in his office lost in thoughts when Dumbledore walked into the room.

"How are you processing Harry's new information?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't believe he saw the future," Snape said. "It doesn't make sense, especially since you had me pretend to be a good death eater."

"It didn't surprise me," Dumbledore said. "I didn't think it was possible for someone to remember so much from when he was a baby. I assumed he did time travel until he mentioned the dream."

"How are we supposed to deal with him now?" Snape asked.

"Occlumency will always help," Dumbledore said. "We also need to remind him that he altered the future beyond recognition so the things he fears will not come to pass."

"I thought we were supposed to protect him," Snape commented.

"He needs protection from himself," Dumbledore answered.

The next scene was at Sirius's house. It began with Sirius apparating away with Harry on his shoulders, leaving Remus, Snape, and Dumbledore behind.

"I sure hope Weasley has both ears," Snape commented. "I can't imagine myself ever cutting off anyone's ears. I'm glad Harry changed the future."

"You handled him well," Remus commented. "I never knew the two of you have a sense of humor."

"It must be this house," Snape said, "because normally I don't. Harry was funny though."

"He's very perceptive," Dumbledore commented.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"He knows that Severus loves him," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I would never tell him that!" Snape exclaimed. "The last thing he needs is an inflated ego like his father's."

"Have you ever shared your love with anyone?" Dumbledore asked.

"The only person I ever loved is Lily," Snape said softly. "You see where that got me."

"And now you love Harry," Dumbledore said. "You should let him know. You never told Lily how you feel about her. Don't make the same mistake with her son."

"Harry is different," Snape said.

"He views you as a mentor," Remus said. "James would be shocked if he saw how well the two of you got along."

"You should still tell him you care about him," Dumbledore said. "Part of him will always think that you feel the same way you did in the original plan when you hated him because of his father. He needs to know you're not the enemy."

"Why?" Snape asked.

"Maybe it's for your benefit too," Dumbledore said. "For the first time since Lily died, there's someone you care about. Act on your feelings."

"I can't," Snape said. "I never did before."

"Harry found out your feelings toward his mother in your memories. On the day of the Battle of Hogwarts, show him your memories again. This time, show how you feel about him," Dumbledore advised.

"Why should I do that?" Snape asked.

"You both need it," Dumbledore said. "You both need to heal. You're the only two people who miss Lily the way that you do."

The scene faded. The next scene was Snape storming into Lupin's office.

"Why did you put Harry on my lap?" he asked angrily.

"What do you think Lily would have wanted you to do it that situation?" Remus asked. "Harry just shut himself away from everyone for a long period of time because he misses his parents. You know how he feels. You can relate to him now. I was just trying to help you establish a connection."

"He didn't want to be with me," Snape said.

"I never ask him," Remus said. "When he resists me, I tell him it's for my needs. I saw how loving Lily was to him in his first year. She would want us to shower him with love even when he thinks he doesn't want it."

"It's not my style," Snape said softly.

"It will be," Remus said. "You and Harry both need the connection. Do you know why Sirius did prank wars with Harry? He wanted Harry to learn how to be a kid. He knows James would want Harry to have a fun normal life and he's doing the best he could to help him. I know that Lily would want Harry showered with love. Sirius definitely does that too, but he's more of the fun type. You knew Lily longer than I did. You should know what she wants for Harry."

"I'll try," Snape said. "It won't be easy for me."

The scene faded and the next scene that appeared was a teary eyed Snape talking to Dumbledore.

"Is it true what Harry said?" Snape asked.

"What are you referring to?" Dumbledore asked him. "Are you talking about Voldermort's memories?"

"He was going to spare Lily because I asked him to," Snape said, "if Lily would have stayed out of the way. Of course she didn't, but according to Harry, I saved his life by asking Voldermort to spare Lily. Is that true?"

"I believe it is," Dumbledore said. "Do you think you could forgive yourself now?"

"I'll never forgive myself," Snape said. "It's because of me that Lily died in the first place."

"Harry forgave you," Dumbledore reminded Snape.

"I'll never understand why," Snape said. "I don't deserve his forgiveness."

"You saved his life," Dumbledore insisted.

"I murdered his parents," Snape retorted.

"It was by mistake," Dumbledore said. "You did the best you could to undo the harm you caused, and look at the results. Harry is a wonderful boy who combines both of his parents' best traits. You, Sirius, and Remus are working together with James and Lily's son in order to help through a difficult time. You learned to love again, even if you're scared to act on it. We all grew from this experience."

The scene faded. Harry saw Snape kneeling next to his parents' grave. From the snow on the ground, Harry knew it was during the winter. Snape cried silently for fifteen minutes, not able to say a word. When he finally stopped crying, he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

The scene disappeared and Harry found himself lying face down on the dusty carpet.


	51. Chapter 51

Harry looked at the dirty rug, his thoughts in turmoil. He remembered how guilty he felt when Sirius died. Poor Snape had a more active role in Lily's death than Harry had in Sirius's. No wonder Snape was determined to hate him! It's incredible that he stopped hating him! After all, every time Snape saw Harry, he was reminded of what he did to Lily.

Harry slowly stood up and walked over to Snape. He put his arms around him and wasn't surprised when Snape stood up and grabbed him in a tight hug. They both stood with their arms around each other, crying on each other shoulders. Neither one of them noticed the triumphant looks that Remus and Dumbledore exchanged. They didn't notice the look of astonishment on Sirius's face. After five minutes, Sirius finally broke the silence.

"Those must have been powerful memories," he said.

"It's Severus and Lily growing up together," Remus told him. "They were neighbors from early childhood. Harry always wanted to know more about his parents."

"James would freak out if he would see this," Sirius said.

Severus looked towards the tissue box on the desk. Dumbledore floated it over to him, and Snape gratefully took one and wiped his eyes.

"I think Sirius is jealous," Snape said softly. "Will it bother you if I try a Remus technique?"

He walked Harry over to Sirius and plopped him down on Sirius's lap. Harry looked at Sirius's face and understood Snape's intention. He smiled at Snape before hugging Sirius and pecking him on the cheek.

"He just showed me his memories of my mother," Harry said softly. "They started from when she a little kid, before she even knew she was magical."

Sirius smiled sadly and hugged Harry tightly. Harry snuggled in Sirius's arms for a few minutes.

"I liked these memories better than the ones you showed me last time," Harry said shyly, looking at Snape. "Last time, the memories left me with the knowledge that I have to walk willingly to my death and let Voldermort kill me to destroy the horcrux."

He turned to Sirius and Remus.

"The two of you helped me," Harry said. "I used the resurrection stone and brought back both of you and my parents. The four of you walked with me to my death. Sirius, you told me that it doesn't hurt to die. Remus, I told you how sorry I am that little Teddy is now an orphan. You said that you hope he will understand that you and Tonks died to make the world a better place."

"You really saw your parents?" Remus asked.

"The resurrection stone allows you to bring back a form of the dead," Harry explained. "They don't usually want to come back, but this time you guys came back to escort me onward."

"I would love to see your dad again," Remus said. "He really was a good friend."

"He wouldn't want to come back," Harry said. "People who moved on are happy in the next world and don't want to be bothered by us."

"What happened to the stone?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore and Snape destroyed it since it was a horcrux," Harry explained.

"Actually, I have it here," Dumbledore said.

"I thought fiendfyre would completely destroy it," Harry said. "You mean that one other horcrux still survived?"

"The horcrux was destroyed," Dumbledore explained. "I decided to go back for it. I remembered your warnings about the curse on it, so I did every countercurse possible before picking it up."

"You could have died!" Harry reprimanded. "You almost did the first time."

"I couldn't just leave it there," Dumbledore said. "It's one of the deathly hallows."

"The dead don't want to be brought back," Harry said. "They would only be seen by the person holding the stone. They can't have a real life here."

"I know that," Dumbledore said, "but there's somebody who wants to talk to you."

He handed Harry the stone. Harry took it and watched his parents appear.

"Mum! Dad!" he said tearfully.

Lily smiled a beautiful smile. She pushed her long hair back as she drew close to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at him enough.

"You've been so brave."

"No I wasn't," Harry said. "I changed the future beyond recognition and lived the last seven years as if stuck in a nightmare. I couldn't convince myself that the future I dreamed about isn't happening now."

"You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are so proud of you."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"The dream," James said. "It's almost over."

"How did I dream the future?" Harry asked.

"After I died to protect you, I asked to see your future," Lily explained. "I was horrified at what I saw. I saw the neglect you suffered from Petunia and Vernon. I watched you face Voldermort again and again. I saw how Snape and Malfoy treated you. I saw your distress when Cedric died. I watched Umbridge make you write with your own blood. I saw how much you suffered when Sirius died. I saw you suffer again when Dumbledore died. I watched you hunt down horcruxes and survive dangerous situations. When I realized that you united the deathly hallows and became master of death, I managed to send you the dream."

"You gave me the dream?" Harry exclaimed. "But according to Dumbledore, the master of death isn't scared of dying."

"Are you scared of dying?" Lily asked. "If I remember correctly, you walked very bravely to your death."

"That's because I had the two of you, Sirius, and Remus with me. Sirius told me that it won't hurt, and Remus said it will be fast. You all said you will stay with me until the end," Harry said. "Besides, it's not my death that's scary. It's everyone else's death. First, you two died, leaving me to be raised by the Dursleys. If I would have been with Sirius the whole time, it would have been fine, but you saw how they treated me. Then Cedric died. For a whole year, Cho followed me around crying, wanting to talk about Cedric, not realizing that I felt guilty for telling him to take the cup with me. The next year, Sirius died. I was selfish for sparing him this time! I'm the only one who really gained by his survival. He would have been happier moving on instead of being stuck with me forever! But I had to save him. I'm so selfish! The next year, Dumbledore died. That affected everyone. Tonight, lots of people died. Fred was the worst. I don't know how the Weasleys would survive without Fred. I was the one with Snape when he died. I held his hand even though we hated each other. It was selfish of me to spare him. All he wanted was to die since the night you died. He couldn't live with himself, and I selfishly kept him alive. Teddy will benefit from having Remus and Tonks in his life, but I saw how happy you all were after you died! How can I be so selfish and make everyone live for me? I'm not a master of death; I'm a selfish manipulator! I remember how pleasant it was after Voldermort killed me before Dumbledore sent me back. I'm stopping everyone else from being happy just because I don't want them to die! How can you say I'm the master of death?"

"Harry, you are losing control," Lily said, looking at Harry's tear stained face. "I wish I could hold you now and tell you how wonderful you are, but I can't touch you. That's the problem with this stone. It was my decision to give you a chance to save everyone, and you saved the wizarding world from lots of misery. Don't ever blame yourself for doing the right thing! Your dad and I both think you're the greatest person in the world for all you did and I think everyone who knows the truth will agree. Don't ever regret doing the right thing!"

"I still have the horcrux in my head," Harry said.

"It's useless now," James told him. "Once Voldermort was kissed by a dementor, you alone could control your horcrux. The other ones needed to be destroyed so they won't end up in the wrong hands, like Ginny with the diary, but you're not in danger of being possessed as long as Voldermort doesn't exist. Go on with your life now. Forget what was supposed to happen since you prevented it from happening."

"But I wasn't supposed to mess with the future," Harry protested.

"I'm the one who messed with the future," Lily said. "Could you forgive me?"

"Forgive you?!" Harry exclaimed. "I can't thank you enough. Look at all those lives you saved. You're the greatest!"

"You saved those lives," Lily said. "I just gave you the dream."

"I thought I'm not supposed to use this stone," Harry said. "I thought it's a sign of selfishness to bring the dead back from their happiness."

"Normally it is," Lily admitted, "but I wanted to talk to you to explain what I did. This was the easiest way to do it. You didn't do anything wrong and I don't want you blaming yourself for my choices. The rest of your life should be a happy peaceful life. Enjoy it."

"Does that mean I won't become an auror?" Harry asked.

"Why do you think that?" James asked him.

"An auror doesn't have a peaceful life," Harry said.

"You won't have as much to do since you already destroyed Voldermort, but I think you'll make a great auror," James said with a smile.

"Ask Severus to give you remedial potions again," Lily said. "And tell him I forgive him for everything."

Harry gripped the stone tightly and turned to Professor Snape.

"My mum said to tell you she forgives you for everything," Harry said softly.

"I don't deserve it," Snape said.

"Tell him he does," Lily insisted. "Tell him I love the person he became."

"I will," Harry said, "but I think I should first say good-bye to you. I can't have two conversations at once. Do you want to talk to him directly or would that be too traumatic for him?"

"He won't be able to let go," Lily said. "I'm surprised you're able to."

"I don't want to," Harry said. "But I know that I have to."

He closed his eyes and put the stone down on the desk. He walked over to Professor Snape and put a hand on his shoulders.

"My mum loves the person you became," Harry told him. "She really forgives you for everything. She understands why you did what you did and how far you went to undo the damage that was done."

"Thank you," Snape said softly.

"Did you really just see your parents?" Remus asked anxiously.

"Just an image of them," Harry said. "It's actually not recommended to use the stone. It could make someone crazy as they're surrounded by dead people that only they could see or hear. It's also very hard to tear yourself away from the people you love. That's why I was surprised that Professor Dumbledore took the stone."

"Your mother communicated with Phineas Black," Dumbledore said. "That's how I knew she wanted to talk to you. That's also how you got the book on destroying horcruxes. Your mother asked Phineas to use Kreacher to get it to you."

"My mum thought of everything," Harry said proudly. "She was the one who changed the future, not me."

"She gave you the information," Dumbledore said. "You used it correctly and defeated Voldermort without any casualties. You also saved many people from pain and brought together people who wouldn't have gotten together. Look at Remus and Severus! They used to be enemies, but because of you, they became good friends. You accomplished a lot of good because of the knowledge that your parents gave you. What did your parents say about the horcrux?"

"It has no power since Voldermort has no power," Harry said. "The time from my dream is over. I no longer know the future."

"It's better that way," Dumbledore told him.

Harry agreed. He said good night to the four adults that guided him in his messed up future past and walked back to his dorm. As he went to bed, he wondered what he would dream about tonight.


End file.
